Come Back, Be Here (Gilmore Girls Post-AYITL)
by G-Girl2017
Summary: Following on from the bombshell final 4 words - the story is a continuation from Fall, centered around Rory and Logan and what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

"Mom"

"Yeah"

"I'm pregnant"

As soon as the words had come tumbling out of her mouth, Rory wanted so badly to snatch them right back but it was too late, they were out there and now an uncomfortable silence hung in the air between them as they sat perched on the edge of the town gazebo the morning after Lorelai's magical evening where she and Luke had spontaneously decided to get married ahead of the main ceremony.

"Mom, did you hear me?"

"Yes Rory, yes I heard you! I need a minute here!" Lorelai's head was spinning. _Rory? Pregnant?_ This was not what she was expecting to be dealing with – today of all days. There were so many questions filling her head – where, when, who, how. Lorelai didn't know where to start.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai turned to look at her daughter and searched her face for something, anything to prove that this was true and not just some crazy practical joke. Rory had silent tears running down her face. She may now be a grown woman but in her eyes, she was still Lorelai's baby girl and in this moment in time, she looked so young and vulnerable. It was all she could to do to stop herself scooping her up in her arms.

Rory turned to her mom "Uh-huh, absolutely sure. I've been to see the doctor and it's been confirmed" she said, looking down at her feet. Rory could sense her mom's disappointment and couldn't help but wonder how her life had come to this. 2016 had started with so much promise but had pretty much turned out to be a complete bust. No job, well not one that paid her anyhow. No home of her own, no boyfriend and now a future as a single mother, which given the lack of the other three aspects, certainly made life look less than rosy right now. _Surely by 32, my shit should well and truly be together by now_ she thought to herself.

"Wow" was all that Lorelai could manage to say. "Just, wow".

"Yeah, wow," Rory said with a laugh and a hint of sarcasm.

"You know I am going to ask the inevitable don't you?"

Rory looked away from her mom. Of course, she knew that she was going to have to tackle all these questions at some point - not only from Lorelai but from everyone else. Oh and just wait until grandma hears about this! She knew all this but she wasn't quite ready to fully face up to her situation herself yet and saying it out loud was only making everything all the more real. "I know mom, and I want to talk to you about this all I do, but I'm not really ready to go there quite yet.'

"RORY! You cannot just drop a bombshell on me like this and then not expect me to ask questions – I deserve to know what is going on. Sheesh. I mean, how far along are you? Have you told the father? Is he going to support you? Where are you going to live? What are you going to do about a job? Are you even going ahead with it?"

"MOM!" Rory interrupted Lorelai before it turned into twenty questions and held her head in her hands. "I can't answer all of your questions right now but to answer the ones I can – I am about six weeks pregnant. Yes, I am going ahead with the pregnancy, how could I not? And no, right now, the father doesn't know and I'm not sure what I am going to do about that."

"Six weeks huh, so that puts the Wookie out of the running" Lorelai joked and Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom, we don't talk about the Wookie, the Wookie never happened, I am drawing a veil over the Wookie".

"You're going to tell him, though, right?"

"Yes. I mean I don't know. Maybe. Uh, I just don't know. I need a taco".

"Rory, Mexican food is not going to help you right now," Lorelai said with a smile.

"No you're right, but we do have a wedding to get ready for mom so we really ought to get going," Rory said standing up. "Nice diversion missy. Ugh, really, didn't I just get married? I don't wanna do it again" Lorelai joked rolling her eyes. Rory pulled Lorelai begrudgingly up off the steps and they linked arms as they walk away "Come on mom, this is your day and you deserve it – can we just say no more about this now until after the wedding, please?" Rory begged.

Lorelai kissed her daughter on the forehead and sighed. "Mom's the word," she said with a giggle, making Rory groan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I can say one thing," Lorelai said as she zipped up the back of Rory's blue dress "I'm so glad that you're not showing yet and this dress still fits you! I do not need the stress of having to shoehorn my bridesmaid into her dress today".

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay, I know we're not talking about it." Lorelai put her hands up and exclaimed. She stepped back to soak in the vision of her daughter. She took a deep breath and smiled "You look stunning Rory, really. The blue of that dress, it just matches your eyes perfectly."

Rory looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror that was propped in front of her "Yes mom, I have to admit, Miss Celine certainly does knows how to pick them" she smiled as she turned to look at her side profile in the mirror and ran her hand gently over her middle. As it was such early days, there were no outward signs of her pregnancy yet and she found it hard to imagine what she would look like in a few months. For now, she was going to enjoy what was probably going to be one of her last chances to wear something as glamorous as this full-skirted satin prom-style gown.

Lorelai watched her daughter deep in thought, not wanting to interrupt the moment that she was clearly having with herself. She could tell that beneath Rory's smile there was a hint of something else - Worry? Sadness? It was hard to tell what was going on inside of Rory but the emotions were mirrored in Lorelai's own feelings. _That old lady in Titanic was right_ , Lorelai thought to herself. _A woman's heart really is an ocean of secrets._

The wedding went off without a hitch - Lorelai and Luke were finally Mr and Mrs Danes and their spontaneous decision to get married the night before, had been completely the right thing to do. It took all the nerves away and allowed them to really enjoy the day with all their loved ones. Everybody had turned out for the wedding and Rory found it the perfect opportunity to catch up with her friends and family, knowing full well that soon everything would be changing. She desperately needed to talk to Lane about the situation but couldn't find the right moment as her hands were clearly full keeping tabs on Steve and Kwan. _It will wait_ Rory thought to herself _there's plenty of time_.

"Rory, you look outstanding" Emily Gilmore announced as she wrapped her arms around her granddaughter "Simply outstanding. That dress is perfect on you, I just knew that style would work" Emily said, very pleased with herself, obviously having had some influence over Miss Celine's choices.

"Hi grandma" Rory smiled "Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"I did Rory, very much" Emily nodded "I do wish that your grandpa had been here, though, it doesn't really feel the same without him"

Rory acknowledged Emily with a small nod. It was sad and the absence of Richard Gilmore, a character so much larger than life, was tangible. "He'd have loved to be here" Emily continued "but I'm not sure what he would have thought about the food" she whispered "I hear they are bringing burritos out later. I mean honestly, Mexican food at a wedding? I'm sure Lorelai does it just to wind me up!"

"Oh grandma" Rory laughed as she put her arm around Emily "it's not to wind you up, we just REALLY love Mexican food. Well, in fact, all food, but who can resist a burrito. Try it, you'll like it - remember when we had pizza? You were pleasantly surprised as I remember!"

"Hmm, we'll see Rory" Emily muttered "Oh there is Sookie, I must go talk to her and compliment her on the cake" Emily disappeared into the crowd.

As the night drew in, the fairy lights that Kirk had so perfectly positioned around the center of Stars Hollow lit up and cast a warm glow. It was time for the newlyweds to take to the floor for their first dance. "Mrs Danes" Luke bowed to his new wife "May I have this dance?"

"Why, yes, Mr Danes, you may" Lorelai responding, beaming, as Luke led her onto the dance floor.

Rory sat quietly at the side and watched her mom being twirled around by the love of her life. She didn't think she'd ever seen her quite as happy as this and as she twiddled the napkin around, she couldn't help wondering if she'd ever get her own happy ending. Right now there seemed to be too many hurdles to cross for it even to be a possibility.

"Looks like someone has been having a private session with Miss Patty"

The voice startled Rory and pulled her straight out of thoughts.

"Jess!"

"Hey Rory"

"I didn't know you were here?"

"I've only just got here, I've been travelling with work and had hoped I'd make it back for the ceremony but it wasn't to be. So what have I missed?"

"Well, nothing yet, I think the entertainment is probably just about to start, though. I can see Miss Patty bringing out the Founder's Day Punch right now. I think here is where it all starts to go downhill" She laughed.

"You could be right" Jess smiled "I've heard a lot about that punch"

"Oh, Jess. Keep away. Take it from someone who has been there - and seen it in reverse."

"Yikes. Okay, noted" Jess laughed "So, you want to dance"

"Me?"

"Well sure, it's the thing to do at weddings, isn't it? We can't leave the bride and groom floundering up there on their own" Jess held out his hand. Rory deliberated for a minute but took it and they made their way onto the dance floor where Jess pulled her close in one dramatic move that made Rory throw her head back in laughter.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai who has pleased that someone had finally got up to join them on the dance floor but couldn't help wondering about the closeness that she could see between Rory and Jess. _No_ , she thought to herself. _It can't be Jess, he's not the father. Rory would have let on that she had been seeing him surely?_ But then Lorelai remembered how it had been some time before Rory had owned up about Logan and their Vegas agreement. She just wasn't in her life anymore as much she used to be.

"Lorelai, what's the matter" Luke interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, me? Nothing, I'm fine! Sorry, just drifted away for a moment, you know, just taking it all in".

Rory enjoyed dancing with Jess. For a moment she felt young and carefree and although there was nothing romantically between them, and never would be now, she cherished the closeness that existed between them and she knew she would always have a friend in Jess.

Jess couldn't lie, he had always hoped that one day he would reconcile with Rory however, he knew that with Luke and Lorelai together now, it was just too complicated and he had accepted and made his peace with the fact that were just friends. Friends wasn't nothing. Friends was really quite something. Jess would love and protect Rory until the end of time, of that he was sure.

"Rory Gilmore, you are a terrible dancer. Terrible!" Jess joked as he spun Rory around.

"Aha, you always knew that about me Jess, it's no secret." Rory laughed.

"C'mon Rory, let's go get a drink shall we?"

Rory prickled a little. _Should I tell Jess_ she thought to herself, _will he make a scene? No_ , Rory decided _best keep it to myself for a little longer_.

"Yeah sure, just a soda for me, though, I've got an early start driving into New York in the morning and I really want to have a clear head for the journey".

"Oh yeah? What's in New York?"

"Paris"

"Paris is in New York? Wait, I am confused?"

"Paris, my friend Paris, from Chilton and Yale? She lives in the City and I am going to stay with her for a few days" Rory laughed.

Rory spent the rest of the evening with Jess, wandering around talking to the guests who had all gathered for the wedding of the year, hell, the wedding of the decade! This Luke and Lorelai union had been a long time in the making and there were definitely some people who thought it would never happen.

As the hands on the town clock edged closer to midnight Rory could feel herself fading fast. This pregnancy thing was harder than she thought! She was not prepared for the fatigue that seemed to hit her like a steam train when she was least expecting it.

"Oy, Rip Van Winkle, I think it's time you called it a night"

"Oh mom," Rory said with a yawn, "I'm fine, I don't want to miss anything"

"You're not going to miss anything - I mean there may be some random nudity and perhaps someone will be floating face down in Miss Patty's punch soon, but you know that's just a usual Saturday night in Stars Hollow!" Lorelai joked as she stroked Rory's head. "Go home baby girl, do you want me to walk you?"

"No, no, you should be here, I'll be fine" Rory stood up.

"I'll walk her" Jess appeared behind Lorelai.

"Oh ok, cool" Lorelai said, a bit jumpy because of her earlier suspicions. Rory caught her eye and did the tiniest of headshakes when Lorelai raised her eyebrow at her. _Phew! It's not Jess!_ Lorelai felt herself relax. Not that she didn't believe that Jess wouldn't be good for Rory, he'd grown up and matured so much over the past few years but it would just have complicated the situation at home. "Rory, we're going to stay at the inn tonight and you know we're off on honeymoon early so," she said with a sniff " this is goodbye".

"Mom! Don't be so dramatic! You're only going for a week. Anybody would think I was 12, not 32!".

"Yeah, yeah, I know you still need me. I'll call you when we get there tomorrow." She said squeezing Rory half to death.

"Mom, you look really happy," Rory remarked.

"Well, that's because I'm about to go and do something really slutty" Lorelai winked as she walked off.

"MOM!"

"What? I'm a married lady now, it's allowed!" Lorelai shouted as she blew a kiss back at her daughter.

Jess and Rory walked back to the house in almost silence. The comfortable state of their relationship meant that the silences weren't awkward at all and Rory enjoyed the fact that there was no pressure to talk.

"Thanks for walking me back Jess, you didn't need to, but you know my mom, she thinks I'm still her baby," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"It's no problem, anything for the lovely Rory Gilmore"

Rory blushed a little "Jess, I am so glad we're friends. I've felt a little lost over the past year and you've encouraged me to push my way out of that by writing my book. I'll be forever grateful."

Jess smiled at Rory "I'll always be here for you Rory, you know that"

"I do know that, and again I'm grateful as I've still got a long way to go until I've got all my messes sorted out".

Jess could see a hint of sadness in Rory's normal sparkling blue eyes but could sense that she was not in the zone for talking about whatever it was that was bothering her. He leaned in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Rory," he said before he walked away leaving her to head inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are WHAT?" Paris stood in front of Rory with her hands on her hips with what can only be described as an incredulous look on her face. Rory sat quietly on the couch in Paris's living room thinking about how much she felt like a naughty schoolgirl at that moment. _Even my mom took it better than this,_ she thought to herself.

"You're pregnant?! Rory! How did you let this happen?"

Rory knew that whether she liked it or not, she was always going to hear the brutal truth from Paris and right now, amid all the confusion in her life, what she needed was a big dose of Paris-style reality.

"Well, you know how it goes Paris. Boy meets girl, boy and girl hook-up, boy and girl forget to use a condom..." Rory trailed off...

"Oh, it just gets better!" Paris rolled her eyes and paced backwards and forwards in front of Rory.

"Come on Paris, you know what it's like in the heat of the moment. It wasn't planned, it just happened and well, yeah. That's kind of where we are".

"Who knows?" Paris eyed up Rory "Who have you told?"

Rory shrugged "Just Lorelai, it's still early days. I want to at least have a scan first before I put the news on general release and..." Rory stopped talking when Paris interrupted her.

"The father? Does he know? Do I even dare ask who?"

"No Paris, the father doesn't know, and the jury is out on that as to whether I am even going to tell him so I don't want to get into that right now."

"I bet I could hazard a few guesses..."

"Don't" Rory looked up at Paris, her eyes pleading her not to ask the question that she knew was on her the tip of her tongue. Paris shook her head, she knew Rory better than anyone.

"So you're keeping it then? You're doing this?"

"Erm, yes, I am" Rory replied, with a little shake in her voice.

"Wow"

"Yep"

"You know you have to tell him, right? I mean, I'm not his biggest fan by a long shot but the guy deserves to know".

Rory groaned and buried her head in one of the cushions on the couch.

A little while later, Paris and Rory were sitting in the kitchen of Paris's townhouse when Rory decided it was time to broach the 'Doyle' conversation.

"Paris, what is going on with Doyle? You're not really going to get divorced, are you? You two are made for each other"

Paris looked at Rory with a stare that under normal circumstances would have had Rory moonwalking out of the door and as far out of New York as possible, but today Rory was confident that Paris would never hurt a pregnant lady. Or at least she thought she wouldn't...

"You love each other Paris, you do"

"Sometimes it's not enough Rory, it's just not enough".

"It should be simple Paris"

"It should but it's not, we fight, we argue..." Paris shrugged.

"but that's how you've always been Paris! Do what you need to do to make it right Paris" Rory said "Before it's too late"

Paris saw the perfect opportunity to move this unwanted conversation from herself and seized it "Talking about making things right before it's too late, perhaps you should take some of your own advice." She said looking pointedly at Rory.

After a restless nights sleep at Paris's house, Rory was desperate to get her hands on a real coffee - seeing as Paris had decided not to let her near a cup unless it was the weakest decaf ever. Grabbing her coat and bag, Rory decided to venture out and feed her appetite. _Pretty sure one cup of coffee isn't going to be the end of days_ thought Rory.

"Rory!" She suddenly heard a voice shout her name from behind, which startled her and took her by complete surprise. She spun round. Other than Paris and Doyle she was pretty sure she didn't know anybody else in this neighbourhood.

"Rory my darling, is it you, it is!"

"Finn!"

Rory was surprised but genuinely happy to see Finn as he ran up to her and swept her up for a big hug in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing in the Big Apple Miss Gilmore?"

"Visiting a friend, you remember Paris my roommate at Yale?"

"Oh yes, the delectable Paris"

Rory laughed at Finn's sarcastic tone. "I'm just staying with her for a few days, I needed a break"

"Let me take you for brunch Rory, I know a fabulous place and we can catch up and you can tell me all about what you need a break from..." Finn said with a wink.

Finn and Rory headed towards a café just a couple of blocks away from Paris's home and ordered themselves a late breakfast, pancakes for both, before Finn sat back in his chair and took a long look at Rory.

"So how's it going?"

"Oh, I'm fine"

"Fine is not good enough darling! What's been happening in the world of Rory since I last happened upon you four weeks ago?"

"Six" Rory stated matter of factly "It was six weeks ago". _Six weeks and four days if we want to be really accurate_ Rory thought to herself.

"Crikey, has it been as long as that? Cracking night though wasn't it? Well, what I can remember of it. I'm pretty sure it involved copious amounts of booze, though to be honest, I don't really remember the actual drinking part"

Rory smiled gently at Finn and looked down at her hands. It really was a great night, so special, but the memories of it had become bittersweet in the weeks that followed. The realization that Logan was completely out of her life had hit Rory hard. She had picked up her phone to call him many times before realizing that he was no longer hers to call. Though the truth of the matter was, as she was well aware, that he had never been hers, not for a long time anyhow.

Finn could sense that Rory wanted to ask something but for whatever reason, was holding herself back from saying what was on her mind. Trying to make it a little easier for her, he leaned across the table and put his hand on top of hers.

"He misses you too"

Rory snapped her head up to look at Finn.

"Logan - he misses you too"

The mention of his name, spoken out loud caught Rory and for a moment she felt like the world had tilted on its axis and she very suddenly started to feel a little lightheaded.

"Rory, are you okay, you've gone a bit pale".

With horror, Rory realised what was about to happen and before she could explain herself to Finn she dashed to the bathroom. _So that's the arrival of the morning sickness then,_ she thought to herself, _and it would have to happen now perfect timing!_ Rory composed herself and freshened up before walking out of the bathroom door to find Finn standing there waiting for her.

"What was that! Are you okay? Shall I cancel the pancakes" Finn joked.

"I'm, just, erm" Rory stammered as she tried to find the words "feeling a bit under the weather at the moment. I'll be fine, honestly" she said, fiddling with her hair.

Finn reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear before eyeing her rather suspiciously.

"Well I know that our man Logan brings out rather a lot of emotions in people, both good and bad, but I'm not sure I've ever seen anyone vomit at the mere mention of his name before..."

"Finn, please," Rory said, her eyes once again doing the pleading, this time with Finn. She just didn't want him to ask her any difficult questions – especially the ones that she just didn't feel ready to answer.

Sensing that Rory really didn't want to discuss what had just happened Finn, ever the gentleman, moved the conversation swiftly on. They made idle chit-chat about where Finn had been travelling to, his on and off relationship with Rosemary (currently off) and Rory told him all about how wonderful and magical Lorelai's wedding was. When the pancakes arrived, Rory wasn't entirely sure she could stomach them given recent events but they went down surprisingly well, chocolate chips and all. Finn raised an eyebrow at her as she cleaned her plate.

"What?!" She asked, "Well I am a Gilmore girl you know, I have a rep to protect!"

"So my darling Rory" Finn cocked his head to one side and looked into her eyes "are we safe to talk about him or am I going to need to hose you – or myself - down afterwards to remove the semi-digested pancakes from our persons"

Rory smiled "We're friends, we'll always be friends, I hope. So yes, yes, of course. Please tell me how he is"

"Well," Finn started "He's fine, busy working like a dog for HPG under the watchful eye of Mitchum as you can imagine. The wedd..." Finn broke off to look at Rory who nodded and signalled that it was fine for him to continue "The wedding is due to take place in three months time, Odette is sending him crazy with wedding plans at the moment".

Rory did a quick mental calculation – three months until the wedding. She would be 20 weeks pregnant by then. The cat would definitely have been let out of the proverbial bag by then.

"I am happy for him," Rory said with little or no conviction.

"You are?" Finn probed further.

"Yes," Rory laughed "We both in desperate need to move our lives on and from what it sounds like Logan and Odette are a perfect match" Rory paused before she continued "I bet she's beautiful. She's a lucky girl, I hope she knows that" Rory fakes a smile.

"I wouldn't go that far my love, he's pretty much just making the best of a bad situation and to put it as politely as I can, she's not exactly in it for the love"

"Ah, the old dynastic plan" Rory rolled her eyes "Yes, I've heard all about that".

Rory remembered back to the night in the tango club...

 _"Are you really going to marry Odette?"_

 _"That's the dynastic plan"_

The conversation had started and ended there. That was the moment. Rory knew that was THE moment that she should have responded to Logan. That wasn't a definitive yes. He never said he loved Odette and wanted to marry her, only that was the plan that had been laid out for him by his father Mitchum Huntzberger. Since that night she had replayed that conversation in her head time and time again – asking herself the same question over and over again. _If she'd told him not to marry Odette, would he have listened to her? Would he have picked her?_

Rory pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and took a sip of her coffee. She looked directly at Finn "I'm sure it will all work out for Logan, just the way life intended".

Rory and Finn said their goodbyes outside the café with a warm embrace, "Keep in touch my love" Finn said tenderly as he kissed Rory's cheek. Rory felt her eyes brimming with tears. It was always so hard to say these goodbyes to her friends when she never really knew when or if she would see them again.

"I will, I promise," Rory said holding on to Finn's hand, before squeezing it and walking away.

Finn desperately wanted to call her back – there was so much more to say but he wasn't sure exactly what he could say to change anything and Rory seemed so closed down, he didn't want to push her.

All he knew was that it was clearly obvious it was far from over between Rory and Logan. _I just hope that this all comes to a head before the wedding_ he thought to himself as he watched Rory walk down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey loin fruit we're home" Lorelai shouted as she walked into the house. Luke was right behind her dragging in the suitcases. "Where's Paul Anka? Where's my baby? Awww there he is!" Lorelai crouched down rubbing her four-legged friend all over.

"Hey mom, Luke, how was the trip?" Rory smiled, happy to have Lorelai back in Stars Hollow once again.

"Oh it was wonderful, you can say a lot of things about my mother but she does have fantastic taste and very high standards. She also seems to know which hotels all the hot young Italian men are working at but we'll say no more about that" Lorelai said with a wink.

Rory smiled – at the wedding reception her grandma had surprised everyone by announcing that she had arranged a honeymoon for Lorelai and Luke. Grandma had always been generous but given the rocky start she had got off to with Luke and her strained relationship with Lorelai over the years, well it seemed an extra special gesture.

"We visited so many places – Florence was amazing - the Piazza del Duomo, Ponte Vecchio and the Vasari corridor, the Uffizi and what was that other place Luke, the one with the big naked statue?"

"I don't know Lorelai, there were a lot of big naked statues in Italy," Luke said sounding more than a little exasperated. Rory laughed, a week in close quarters with her mother could totally do that to you.

"Do you mean Michelangelo's 'David' mom?"

"That's it, that's the one. We went to see the statue at the Galleria dell'Accademia and let me tell you. That thing was NOT anatomically correct if you know what I am saying" Lorelai joked while Luke rolled his eyes.

"Rory, we're going to order some Chinese food – are you hungry?" Luke asked.

"Definitely" she responded. "It will be good to sit down and..." Rory caught Lorelai's eye "...catch up."

Lorelai took a deep breath. I wonder if Rory has told the father yet she thought. Lorelai looked at her daughter across the room. Lately, the sparkle had disappeared from her daughter's blue eyes and she couldn't help but wonder when it would come back.

Sitting around the dinner table again with Luke and Rory, Lorelai was definitely in her happy place. Sure a week in one of Italy's finest cities was a complete luxury but for Lorelai this was what it was all about. Spending time with the people she loved the most. Sharing jokes, trading insults. It was all part of the fun of the family live she loved so much. Lorelai looked over at Rory as she was enjoying her orange chicken. She'd thought about her a lot while she was away and it had been really hard not to explain to Luke but Rory had asked her not to say anything and so she kept her promise.

"Luke" Rory set down her chopsticks "I need to talk to you about something".

"Ok, Rory. This sounds serious, are you alright?" He asked shooting a puzzled look at Lorelai who offered him little more than a slight nod and an uneasy smile back. She knew what was coming but she wasn't sure how Luke would take it. Lorelai was nervous and started to busy herself tidying away the Chinese cartons.

"Mom! Stop" Rory begged. Lorelai sat down immediately at the table which made Rory smile on the inside - _when did she ever do what she was told?_ Even in the current situation it was hard to suppress a giggle.

"It is serious I guess. I mean I am fine but, well, god I don't know how to say this." Rory stumbled over her words "I'm pregnant".

"What!" Luke exclaimed jumping up and looking straight at Lorelai "You knew about this and didn't tell me? How long have you known?"

Rory jumped in before Lorelai had a chance to defend herself "Don't be mad at mom Luke, I asked her not to say anything, I wasn't ready". Luke slowly sat back down at the table. "I'm just a little over seven weeks I guess. I'd only just found out myself and I needed to work through a few things but I'm ready to talk about it now."

"Great, can we talk about the father now then Rory," Lorelai asked looking hopeful.

"No!"

"No?" Luke cried, looking confused. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Simply that. No" Rory stated firmly "I still don't know what I am going to do about that yet".

"Rory!"

"Luke, calm down a minute," Lorelai said putting her hand on his shoulder. She knew all along that if Rory expressed any intention to not inform the father of her current situation that Luke was going to react badly.

Luke took a deep breath. "Rory – whoever the father is – and as much as am I totally raging mad at him for getting you in this situation, he needs to know about the baby, he deserves to know about that baby." Lorelai reached over and grabbed Rory's hand as she could see tears beginning to form in her blue eyes. "Don't do what Anna did to me" Luke continued "I missed out on so many years of April's life because she thought I wouldn't be interested, that I wouldn't want to be a part of it and she was wrong. I would have been there. I can't say we would have been together, I don't know about that, we broke up for many different reasons but I would have shown up. I would have been present. Don't deny another man that chance Rory."

Rory looked across at Luke and she knew that everything he said was true but it didn't make things any easier for her. She knew deep down in her heart that she couldn't, and wouldn't, stop someone from knowing their child but right now, she still wasn't ready to face it head on.

"I know you're right Luke, I just need a little bit time to think," Rory said quietly. "I don't feel strong enough to face him right now, but that doesn't mean I won't."

Lorelai gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand "I'm feeling a bit tired mom" Rory said getting up from the table. "I think I am going to get an early night".

"Okay baby girl, we'll see you in the morning," Lorelai said gently.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me Lorelai"

"I know I should have but I couldn't break my promise to Rory!" Lorelai said to Luke who was sitting on the edge of the bed while she changed into her pyjamas. "What I am still trying to get my head around Luke is how this happened, I've always taught her to be careful"

"She's not a 16-year-old girl Lorelai she's a grown woman"

"I know, but I didn't want this for her? I didn't want her to face the same struggles I did as a single mom. I mean, I wouldn't change a thing but it wasn't ideal you know?"

"It's not ideal but there's a huge difference between what you went through and what Rory will face – and it's not just a difference in age." Lorelai looked at Luke inquisitively. "She has you Lorelai," he said pulling her in for a kiss.

Lorelai couldn't help but worry about Rory. She had struggled over the past year to find her path, especially since Richard had died. He had always been her anchor, her moral compass and ever since he passed, Rory appeared to be floundering. At this point in time Lorelai couldn't really ascertain whether this baby was going to make or break her daughter and while she knew a new life was always something to celebrate, she was scared to find out.

"And she won't tell you who the father is?" Luke interrupted Lorelai's thoughts.

"She doesn't want to discuss it yet." Lorelai threw her hands in the air. "But I am pretty sure we already know".

Luke raised an eyebrow at Lorelai "We do?"

"It has to be Logan" Lorelai shrugged.

"Logan? From Yale Logan? The Logan who proposed and she never saw again? That Logan?"

"That Logan"

"How, I mean, HOW?"

"Remember when I went to New York back in the Spring with Rory? Well, she let slip that she had been seeing Logan on and off for a while. I have to say, it took me by surprise too."

"Hang on, I thought Logan was engaged to some French heiress..." Luke was slowly slotting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"He was, I mean he is as far as I know – therein lies the complication" Lorelai shook her head. "They apparently had a Vegas agreement – you know, what happens in Vegas..." She rolled her eyes. "She hasn't mentioned him at all though since then so I kind of thought or hoped that it had all ended between them."

Luke looked stunned. "I never really pictured Rory as 'the other woman' type"

"She's not, not really," Lorelai said, "but she loves Logan, she has always loved him, despite any reservations I've had about him and my best guess is that is the only way she felt that she could be with him".

"What do you think he'll do when he find outs?" Luke asked gingerly.

"I really don't know Luke, he's getting married in a few months and I'm so scared that she is going to get crushed again". Lorelai said as Luke wrapped his arms around her.

Downstairs, Rory lay on her childhood bed. She looked around the room. So much had changed since her early dreams of going to Harvard. Harvard became Yale and there, even though she couldn't have comprehended it at the time, the course for the rest of her life had been set.

She could hear Lorelei and Luke in deep discussion upstairs and it was obvious that it could only be about her. She knew her mom and Luke were frustrated with her and her reluctance to involve her baby's father and she also knew that sooner or later she was going to have to do something about it.

Rory couldn't understand why she found it so difficult to face Logan. He'd always been there for her, even when he wasn't meant to be. She'd always knew that she could turn to him for support, guidance, encouragement but this time felt so much more different. This time he was part of the problem and it felt like there was a physical wall between them right now.

She tentatively picked up her phone and started to type out a text message.

 _"Logan, We need to talk"_

Rory looked at the screen with her finger hovering over the send button. _What am I doing! I can't just send him that_ she thought. _I've not spoken to the guy in nearly two months. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?_ Her hand shaking, she quickly deleted the message and put her phone back down.

 _No,_ she said to herself, _I'm definitely not ready for that conversation yet._


	5. Chapter 5

Rory sat nervously in the foyer of her father's smart offices and waited for him to come out and greet her. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had been sat there in front of him, having the awkward conversation about her childhood and she hadn't seen him at all since then but time had passed and as she was nearing the eleventh week of her pregnancy she thought she ought to let him in on the news before he found it out from anyone else.

"Rory! There's my girl, how are you" Christopher asked her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm – I'm okay dad but I do need to talk to you." She said "Privately" She added, suddenly aware of Christopher's secretary sitting nearby.

"Sure, sure" Christopher ushered her into his office and took his place behind his desk. It was odd for Rory to see her father like this and she still hadn't got used to the fact that he had finally settled down and given in to working for the family firm. "What can I do for you, Rory? Do you want some coffee? That's a stupid question right, I'll get you some, hang on..."

Rory interrupted her father.

"No, no coffee Dad"

Christopher looked puzzled, _it's true there really is a first time for everything – a Gilmore girl refusing coffee?_

"Firstly, Dad, I want to apologise. I know when I came here a few months ago and asked you those questions, well it might have felt like I was criticising you and your involvement in my life, but I wasn't, I really didn't mean it to come out like that or sound the way it did".

"Rory, it's fine..." Christopher started before Rory put her hand up to stop him.

"Dad, please let me get this out as if I don't say it now, I may never" Christopher looked intently at his daughter. "I wasn't being completely honest with you at the time. The reason I came to you and asked you about how you felt when mom raised me alone is because I had just found out I was pregnant." Rory took a deep breath and paused "Am pregnant" she corrected herself at the end.

"O-kay" Christopher responded and paused for a moment "Okay. Well, I guess, that's good news isn't it?" Rory half-smiled "Or isn't it? I'm not entirely sure how I should be responding here kiddo, help me out"

"Well, it's news, that much can be said" Rory laughed nervously "I don't know Dad, it wasn't planned, god knows it wasn't planned, and the father doesn't know. There's a very real chance that I will be raising this baby on my own, just like mom. I have no job, I have no real home. Everything is just a mess"

She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Christopher jumped up to join her around her side of the desk and tenderly put an arm around her.

"Rory, we can sort this out, can't we? Things aren't always as bleak as they seem. Have you considered telling the father? Do you know how he will react?"

"It's complicated Dad, he's engaged to someone else".

"Oh" Christopher's face drops.

"Yeah. And he lives on another continent, which isn't exactly ideal. This doesn't feel like the kind of conversation you should be having over email" she joked.

"Logan Huntzberger" Christopher stated.

Rory looked down at her hands as the tears start to free-fall from her eyes. She looked at her dad and nods. They sat in silence in Christopher's office while he held her and let her cry it out until she was ready to talk again. The intimacy of the situation made her even more emotional. It had been a long time since she had shared this closeness with her father. She couldn't even be sure that she'd ever felt this level of comfort from him and it surprised her.

"Rory, I can't help you with all your problems – you're going to need to work out how to deal with Logan by yourself, but I can help you in other ways. Let's take things one step at a time. I can help you with your living situation – you're going to need somewhere to look after this baby aren't you? We'll get you your own house or apartment, wherever you want to live" He said squeezing her shoulder.

"Dad – I can't let you do this".

"Sure you can, I have all this money, more than I need, let me spend it on my daughter."

Christopher knew he had never been around much for Rory but had grown in maturity over recent years. He felt sad about how much of her life he had missed and even though she was now an adult, he still felt he wanted to care for her and protect her in a way that he hadn't been able to do before.

Rory gave her Dad a sad smile. She appreciated the gestured, god knows she needed it, but felt a sadness about needing her father to step in and bail her out.

"I'll get on the phone to the realtors this afternoon and we'll start finding you a home," Christopher said, "I'm excited Rory, this is going to be great!"

"Thanks Dad," Rory said, appreciating the fact that Christopher was trying to rally her and make her feel a bit more positive. "Right I've taken up too much of your time already, I know you're busy so I am going to go now."

"Ok kiddo. Keep me updated about, well everything and I'll be in touch about the property search as soon as possible.

"Will do Dad"

"Oh and Rory"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Tell your mom congratulations from me"

"Rory, I'm off to the inn now" Lorelai popped her head around Rory's bedroom door. Rory was lying on her bed reading. A few weeks had passed since Rory opened up and told Luke about the pregnancy and as far as Lorelai knew, Rory still hadn't dealt with the daddy situation. She desperately wanted to push her on the issue but conscious of not becoming the next Emily Gilmore, Lorelai had decided to back off. She knew her daughter well and had no doubt that Rory would deal with this in her own time in her own way. Hearing that Rory had ventured out to see Christopher yesterday had come as a surprise, but a pleasant one – it was a sign that she was ready to start moving forward and Christopher offering to help Rory find somewhere to live seemed to have put a bit more of a spring in her step.

Rory looked up from her book "Ok" she said with a smile.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I feel like the sickness is starting to calm down a bit now. At least, I've not seen the return of my breakfast in a good few days now." Rory joked. The morning sickness had taken it's toll over the past few weeks and left her feeling lethargic and listless during the day.

"You know, I never really understood why it was called morning sickness" Lorelai wondered out loud "When I was pregnant with you my sweet sweet daughter, you saw to it that I had morning, afternoon and night sickness," she said rolling her eyes. "I took it as a sign I was being punished by god for my shockingly wanton ways" she added with a glint in her eye.

Rory laughed. "I'm just glad I seem to be coming to the end of it now, I might go out for a walk around town today, get some fresh air"

"Good idea" Lorelai blew her daughter a kiss as she walked out of the room "Later big momma" she shouted as she left the house.

Rory was just contemplating leaving the comfortable confines of her bed and heading out to see what was going on in Stars Hollow when she heard her cell phone vibrating on the bedstand. She reached over to grab it and with a smile, she answered the phone 'Hi Finn!'.

"Darling, you sound positively radiant"

"You can tell that by my voice?" Rory laughed.

"Well, you sound happy at the very least. Are you happy dear?"

Rory paused and took a deep breath. Was she happy? "Hard one to answer Finn, I have my moments!"

"Don't we all my love, don't we all"

"Finn...I.." Rory started– she had an overwhelming urge to open up and be honest with him "...oh hang on" she said frowning "there's somebody at the door, I'll be right back".

Rory got up off the bed and threw open the front door of Lorelai's house. "FINN!" She laughed "I don't know why people love doing this to me!" she said, remembering the many times Logan had returned from London and surprised her at their apartment in New Haven back in their Yale days. She used to pretend to be quite annoyed that he never gave her any warning and she always felt like she looked a hot mess but the truth was, she loved that he liked to surprise her and she knew that Logan didn't care what she looked like. He was as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"Well darling, you ARE as radiant as you sound!"

"Even in these?" She gestured at her old pyjamas and Yale sweat top.

"Even in those. Could be worse – could have caught you wearing feetsie pyjamas" Finn gasped in fake horror.

Rory acted shocked and threw her hands to her face "Now Finn, you know I'm not that kind of girl" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. "Come in, come in, I am so pleased to see you"

It had really only been a little over three weeks since they had been together in New York City but the burning need to talk to Rory hadn't left Finn in that time and so he had decided to come to Stars Hollow and talk it out with her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Finn and don't tell me you were just passing because I know that's not true!"

"Damn, my plan is foiled!" Finn joked before turning slightly more serious "Rory, we need to talk don't we" he said looking at her, eyebrow raised. Rory sighed and nodded her head "I know what is going on, I knew it when we were in that café and I should have said something but it didn't look like you wanted to talk about it. But I can't leave it any longer love, time is of the essence." Finn said shaking his head.

Rory bit into her bottom lip. She knew that Finn had her sussed that day in the café, their eyes had met over the chocolate chip pancakes and they had needed no words to explain what was going on but Finn had been gracious enough to gloss over it when Rory had silently pleaded with him to let it go.

"Please don't tell him, Finn"

Finn sighed and leaned back against the chair he had taken at the kitchen table. "Rory," he said gently "lovely Rory". At this expressed kindness, Rory felt the tears escaping, after yesterdays crying session in Christopher's office Rory had thought there were no more tears left to cry but she was so very wrong! Finn jumped up and put his arms around her. "Sssh Rory, don't cry beautiful, we can sort all this mess out, but you are going to have to tell him – and sooner rather than later."

Finn stayed with Rory for a while, they talked and laughed and it was the tonic that Rory desperately needed. She knew what had to be done but there was one more thing she wanted to do before she faced Logan.

"Finn, are you busy tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

As she caught the first glimpse of her unborn child, Rory reached over for the reassuring hand of the man sitting beside her. Finn gave her hand a squeeze and she noticed that she wasn't the only one in the room who was having a bit of a teary moment at that time.

Rory had just seen her baby, their baby, for the first time and it was every bit as magical as she might have expected. She was so grateful to Finn that he had agreed to come with her to see the doctor but she couldn't help feeling sad about the absence of Logan in her life. He should have been here to see this she thought as she witnessed the tiniest little heartbeat flickering on the screen in front of her.

"Everything is looking great Rory," Dr Levine said as she ran the Doppler over Rory's lower tummy "and I'd say looking at this that you were just coming up to 12 weeks? Does that match with your dates?"

"Yes," Rory whispered, hardly believing that it had been twelve whole weeks since she had last spoke to Logan, the morning after the incredible night before in New Hampshire.

Rory thought about that night constantly. She could still remember the look on his face as they had laid in bed together in the small hours of the morning, just talking – saying anything other than the words that should have been said. Rory hated herself for leaving them hanging in the air between them, just because she had been too afraid of what might happen. The pain that she had felt saying goodbye to Logan that morning was still so real. Out of everyone who had come and gone in her life, she never imagined that they would end like that. She never thought there would be such a defined last kiss between them. _It was my choice_ Rory had tried to remind herself. She had known for a while, deep in her heart that things had to end – she couldn't carry on being the other woman. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to Odette, whatever anyone thought of her. Rory had hoped Logan would fight for her, but when it came down to it, it had simply let her walk away.

"Rory, you okay there darling?" Finn asked

"Oh yeah, sorry Finn," Rory said realising she had got lost in her own thoughts.

"Would you like to take some copies of the scan away with you? How many would you like?" Dr Levine asked.

"Yes, please – erm..," Rory stopped to mentally count for a moment, "I think about six should do it".

"Great, you can pick those up on your way out at reception Rory. I'll see you again in about six weeks – we'll be able to tell you the gender then if you're interested, so make sure Daddy doesn't miss that one" Dr Levine said with a wink.

Rory squirmed. She'd been a bit reluctant and embarrassed to admit that she was doing this alone. She had introduced Finn as a friend and told Dr Levine that the father was busy at work and unable to get away.

"Oh, yes" Rory stumbled "I'm sure he won't want to miss that."

"Very good. Don't forget to keep up with your prenatal vitamins too, and make sure she cuts down on that coffee!" Dr Levine shot a look at Finn.

Finn helped Rory off the bed and she adjusted her clothes before collecting the scan pictures and heading outside into the Hartford Street. It was still winter but it was a gloriously sunny day so they grabbed a coffee – Finn insisting on decaf for Rory, and they settled on a park bench to watch the world go by.

"Well that was really something quite magnificent wasn't it, my darling"

"It certainly was Finn," Rory said, still not quite believing that she was carrying a baby inside her. "The worst part? It's just dawned on me that I have to get this thing out somehow" She grimaced. She had never been good with pain.

"Ha, well lesson learned my love. In future, you ought to listen to your mother and make sure your sexual activities are conducted on the safe side...with a little less risk involved."

Rory rolled her eyes and elbowed Finn in the ribs. "No need to state the obvious. Will try not to make the same mistake twice" she laughed.

"So." Finn turned to look at Rory.

"So." Rory smiled at Finn.

"Are you ready to face the enemy?"

"Mom, are you here?" Rory called out as she walked into the house. "MOM?"

"Up here Rory" she heard a voice calling.

"Mom what on earth are you doing!" Rory tried to make sense of the scene that lay before her. Mounds and mounds of clothes covered the bedroom floor and somewhere in the mess, she knew Lorelai was concealed.

"Well, I was reading InStyle yesterday and do you know what I realised," Lorelai said popping out from what looked like a mysterious pile of purple and green crushed velvet "the Lorelai look is back" she exclaimed, "It's back, I am finally back in fashion!" Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. "I was always told never to throw anything about because it all comes back in fashion again one day and they were right!"

"I think Mom, the saying also goes, that if you were old enough to wear it the first time around, you're too old now..." Rory poked.

Lorelai pretended to be cross "Hmmph, you're very rude, do you know that my dear girl? Anyhow, what were you looking for me for?"

"Here" Rory smiled and proudly handed Lorelai a copy of the scan picture "May I formally introduce, your grandchild".

"Ror...I...wow" Lorelai looked at Rory in amazement, tears forming in her eyes. "It's incredible isn't?" she said as she swept Rory in for a big hug. "Oh, I think I am going to be the happiest grandma on the planet."

Rory gave her mother a bit of a sidewards glance "Grandma? Are you sure about that?"

"Sure, if the name fits!" Lorelai laughed. "Maybe..."

Lorelai sighed and looked down at the picture again, noting the name on the top of the scan.

"Baby Gilmore," she said under her breath. Just seeing that name written down took her right back to her own pregnancy with Rory all those years ago and the memory of what it felt like to feel totally alone swept over her. "Well, this certainly makes it all the more real now doesn't kiddo".

Rory nodded. "It does Mom"

"So..."

"Oh please! Don't give me the 'so' treatment too, I've already had that from Finn today and I know where it's going".

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Yes, I'm going to tell Logan".

Finally! Lorelai thought to herself. Huzzah! Finally, she has admitted that there is a father to this baby!

"So, Logan, huh. I thought that had all ended back in the summer?" Lorelai questioned.

Rory shuffled uncomfortably. "Yeah, it did. I ended it when it all became apparent Odette had moved in. I mean, I knew it was never right and we were never going to be able to carry on like we were, but it all seemed so much easier to reconcile with when she lived in a different country. Once she was actually living with Logan and it meant skulking around in hotels, it all felt a bit..."

"...cheap?" Lorelai jumped in with a smile.

"Thanks, mom!" Rory rolled her eyes "but yes, I guess you could call it cheap, so it was over...but apparently, Logan didn't like how it had ended between us and so he showed up here one night with the rest of the guys and we went on this wild night out. It was crazy, back to the old days of the Life and Death Brigade and we ended up back at this bed and breakfast in New Hampshire and well, I'm pretty sure you can imagine how the rest of the night panned out." She blushed as Lorelai gave her a look "It was pretty much the perfect night. We said our goodbyes in the morning. It felt sad, it felt..final. "

"Okay, it sounds pretty great but" Lorelai paused "Rory, you've heard of this relatively new invention right? It's called contraception - I'm pretty sure you've been acquainted with it..."

Rory knew that this subject would rear its ugly head at some point. If there was one thing that Lorelai had been consistent with while Rory was growing up – it was safe sex. Lorelai was evangelical about preventing unwanted pregnancies, not wanting to see her daughter make the same mistakes in life that she had.

Rory grimaced "It was all really spontaneous mom, I hadn't exactly planned for us to be having sex that night and neither had he so we yes we were 'unprepared' for want of a better word and well, we were pretty far past the point of no return..."

Lorelai pulled a shocked face! "Rory Gilmore! Honestly, a hot man winks in your direction and all your common sense goes flying out of the window"

"I'll admit, it's not my proudest moment. I'm not going to be listing it on my resume under my greatest achievements that's for sure"

"Ah don't worry about it," Lorelai said jabbing Rory with her elbow "it happens to the best of us" she winked.

Rory was sat at the kitchen table, staring at the scan of the baby when Lorelai walked in and put her hand on Rory's shoulder.

"What is it that you are afraid of kiddo?" Rory smiled. Lorelai always seemed to be tuned into her thoughts.

"What am I not afraid of?" she laughed before taking on a more serious tone.

"I don't know mom. I'm afraid he's just not going to want to know. I rejected him all those years ago and it was the worst possible time, for both us. I knew I was making a mistake but I couldn't face up to it, I thought getting engaged would hold me back. I missed Logan with every part of me and I tried so hard to forget him and then we met up again and it was kind of like old times. Losing him again when I walked out of that bed and breakfast a few months ago was an indescribable feeling, like nothing I've never known and it scared me."

"When we were alone in New Hampshire, the night we spent together, I realised that all I ever wanted was right there in front of me, but for whatever reason, I just couldn't bring myself to say tell him, I couldn't bring myself to ask him to be with me".

Lorelai looked at her daughter sympathetically "Ror, I may not be his biggest fan but everything you are saying here – it just reinforces the fact that you have to tell him how you feel before it's too late. He doesn't know any of this, maybe if he did he would have made different choices".

Rory dropped her head into her hands "I've told myself over and over that it's time to let go now but moving on from him felt like the impossible and then this? This just makes it even harder. I don't think I'll ever move on now but on the other hand, I honestly don't feel like I can face that kind of pain again, I can't risk another goodbye".

Lorelai gently placed a hand under Rory's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes "Go to him, Rory".

"Finn, I need a favour..."

Rory started to tap a message into her cell phone. Feeling incredibly nervous, she sat and drummed her fingers on the kitchen table waiting for a response. She was pleased that she didn't have to wait too long for her cell to buzz into life with the sound of an incoming text.

"Be ready at 3 pm tomorrow, will send a car x"

Finn had responded. Rory was so happy in that moment she could have hugged herself. I am the luckiest girl to have a friend like Finn she thought.

"Mom!" She shouted up the stairs "Can you help me pack? I'm going to London!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N : Apologies, this chapter uploaded showing the coding for some reason - thanks to those who let me know! Enjoy!**_

Settling down in Colin's jet for the long flight ahead, Rory felt truly grateful that she had some solid people in her life that she could rely on at times like this. Her mom had always pushed back against the society way of life and being associated with wealthy people, but as Rory relaxed back into her seat on the private jet that Finn had been able to arrange with Colin at a moments notice, she was definitely enjoying the perks.

After take off, the hostess brought drinks for Finn and Rory, scotch for him, soda for her and the two of them sat laughing and joking, reminiscing about their days at Yale and some of the crazy things that they had all got up to. "As I remember it, Finn, you spent more time out of your clothes than in them" she laughed "And do you remember when you pulled that ridiculous stunt in my class, with Colin and Logan? I was so mad!"

They continued to laugh and talk while they enjoyed some dinner. "I could definitely get used to travelling like this, it's certainly a more comfortable experience," Rory said reclining back in her seat, thinking of all the times she'd been squashed in cattle class on her previous transatlantic flights.

"You should try and get some shut-eye," Finn said, "there are a good few hours before we land in London".

"I've got so much on my mind Finn, I'm not sure if I can. What if he's not there? Or even worse, what if she is there?"

"Relax darling, I spoke to our dear boy earlier today before we left. He knows that I'm flying in. He doesn't know about you of course, but I thought it best not to say, make it a nice surprise" Finn laughed "And you needn't worry about Odette, she's in Paris, she's gone home early for Christmas. Now, try and get some sleep young lady, I have a feeling you're going to need all your energy for the next few days."

Rory knew Finn was right, and she was feeling extremely tired. Growing a baby seemed to take way more energy that she'd ever imagined it could, plus with everything being so up in the air, sleep hadn't come very easily to her recently. As she was drifting off, she couldn't help but run through various scenarios in her head, trying to imagine how things would go, planning the conversation she was going to have in her head but before she knew it, she had drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Finn looked over at Rory sleeping. He was quietly confident about how things were going to go for her. He'd spoken to Logan several times over the past few months and it was clear he wasn't happy. They'd hardly mentioned Rory's name, of course, Logan had all but closed down on any conversations that involved her but Finn had only taken that as a good sign. _He's not over her. I just hope he can be man enough to stand up and admit it_ he thought to himself.

As they approached London, Finn gently woke Rory up. "Wow, how long did I sleep for? We're there?"

"Almost my love!"

It was a gentle landing and as they descended the steps from Colin's private jet, Rory could see that there was a car waiting on the tarmac for them already.

"You boys, you think of everything" she laughed at Finn.

It was about an hours journey from the airport to the hotel and even though Rory had made this trip several times in the past few years, she still enjoyed looking at the window at London and taking it all in. She'd always loved London but it was particularly spell-binding at this time of year with Christmas lights and festive shop displays everywhere. The car pulled up outside The Dorchester where they were quickly ushered inside and whisked upstairs to their luxury accommodation, the Harlequin Suite.

"I booked us into the same suite darling, I hope you don't mind," Finn said with a wink "Two bedrooms, don't worry, you'll probably only have to see me naked once or twice at the most," he said putting his arm around Rory. Finn had grown very protective of Rory and he had started to feel a bit nervous himself now they had arrived in London.

"Finn, thanks for all this, for everything," Rory said quietly. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome my love, you know we'd do anything for our girl," he said planting a friendly kiss on the top of her head.

Thanks to all the travelling Rory woke early the next morning. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 5 am. Urgh, stupid jetlag. She was just glad that the morning sickness seemed to have completely disappeared now, she wasn't sure that she could have managed to deal with jetlag and morning sickness combined.

Rory slowly got out of bed and pulled open the curtains. Finn had booked them into the best suite in the hotel, mainly because it was the one with two bedrooms, but it was truly stunning with a lavish dining room, living room, bar and a gorgeous terrace overlooking Hyde Park. Rory decided to grab a coffee and sit out on the terrace, which overlooked Hyde Park. Even at this early hour London was buzzing, with traffic already starting to queue on the street below but strangely Hugging her cup of coffee to her chest to keep warm, Rory felt completely at peace. Perhaps this is the calm before the storm she thought out loud.

A little while later Rory heard the door to the terrace open "Morning milady" Finn said as he tossed a blanket on Rory's lap "It's bloody freezing out here, you noticed it's December didn't you?" He stood looking over the terrace and stretched his arms. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a dream" Rory smiled as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders "That has to be the comfiest bed I've ever been in. This place is amazing". She had stayed at The Dorchester before when she had visited Logan, and Odette was in town but it hadn't felt the same as this. At the time it had definitely felt a little less salubrious than it did now.

"Hungry?" Finn asked, "breakfast is on it's way up".

"Starving, shall we go inside?" Rory said getting up.

As they sat at the table enjoying the sumptuous breakfast that had provided for them, Rory joked about how she could get used to living a life of luxury. "I'd never leave the house if I could afford to live that this!" she exclaimed looking over the table full of croissants and pastries, eggs, bacon and fresh fruit.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow directed at Rory.

"I'm going to do what I came to do," Rory said, more assertively than she was feeling.

"Good girl." Finn smiled "I sent Logan a text last night to say that I'd arrived in town, he's going to be at his Mayfair office all day."

"Well, I guess that's where I am headed then," Rory said nervously. She had absolutely no idea of how today was going to go or even how she was going to tell him. All she knew was that before she threw the news at him she wanted a chance to test the waters first and see if she could work out his true feelings for her. It wouldn't change the fact that she had to tell him what was going on but Rory didn't want the pregnancy to be a reason to choose her. _I want him to want ME._

After finishing a leisurely breakfast with Finn, Rory dressed and headed out to face her future. She had decided to break out the lucky dress, the red one with the full skirt that she had been wearing when she was first reunited with Logan in Hamburg a couple of years ago. She was pleased that it still fit her. She was just starting to show a little now and the dress was a little tighter on her tummy than she would have liked but to the untrained eye, nobody would have noticed.

Finn had given her a nod of approval when she came out of the bedroom, so she had been feeling relatively confident about how she looked, but now standing outside the front doors of the HPG offices, butterflies had set in and her feet felt rooted to the floor.

"Are you coming in?" Rory looked up to see a man propping the door open.

Deep breath Rory, you can do this she said to herself, trying to give herself a little pep talk. "Sure, thank you". She said walking into the building and up to the reception desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" said the receptionist, a stunning blonde that definitely fit in with the Huntzberger style.

"I'm...erm...I'd like to speak with Logan Huntzberger if possible" Rory said nervously.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist said, looking down at her computer.

"No...I don't." Rory looked at the receptionist and smiled.

"I'll speak to his assistant – can I have your name please?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Rory Gilmore"

"Hello, Natalie? I have someone at reception who would like to speak with Mr Huntzberger...Rory Gilmore..." The receptionist looks up at Rory "she's just checking..." she said before going back to the phone "...oh...okay...no problem" she said before replacing the receiver. "Mr Huntzberger will be down in a few moments, please take a seat over there," She said, gesturing towards a cream coloured couch in the corner of the room.

Rory walked over and took a seat, absentmindedly picking up a newspaper to flick through while she waited. Each time the elevator doors open she nearly jumped out of her skin and she knew she needed to calm down or her nerves were going to get the better of her.

"Rory!" The sound of her own name made her jump once again. There was only one person it could be but the sound of his voice calling her name was jarring, he never called her Rory. She stood up as he walked towards her.

"Logan" she smiled nervously.

"Rory, it's so good to see you," Logan said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Rory gasped at his touch and his scent was intoxicating, she couldn't believe that even after all this time, he still made her weak at the knees. Rory pulled away and looked at him carefully, it sounded sincere, he did look happy to see her.

"I'll admit Ace..."

Aaah, there it is, Rory smiled.

"I was a little surprised when my assistant said your name. I kind of figured we were...done". He said quietly, so not as to let anyone overhear. Logan knew that he had to be careful, everyone at HPG knew that he was engaged to Odette.

In truth, Logan was more than surprised, he was completely stunned. When Natalie, his assistant, had called through to say there was someone called Rory Gilmore wanting to see him in reception he had almost fallen off his chair. He'd had to ask her to repeat the name to be sure that he wasn't hearing things, but it was true, she really was here standing in front of him and boy, did she look good. He had always loved her in that dress, as he was sure she was very aware.

"Yes Logan, we were done" Rory smiled at Logan and he repaid her with one his heartbreaking smiles that she had always adored. "Look, erm, Logan...can we go somewhere and talk?" Rory asked quietly.

Logan looked at Rory, trying to work out what was going on with her but he couldn't read her at all which completely confused him. He had never really struggled to work out Rory's feelings before but something had changed, she was different somehow.

"Of course! I mean, I have to go into a meeting right now, I'd get out of it if I could but it's kind of important. I'll be free by 1 pm, though – we could do lunch?"

"Great, lunch" Rory nodded "I'll go kill a few hours in the town and I'll meet you back here" She smiled.

"Great" Logan echoed, wondering why this exchange felt so awkward? He'd never felt awkward with Rory before and he didn't like it. Rory smiled at him and started to walk away. "Oh hey, Ace" he called after her "Finn's in town, give him a call if you get lonely".

Rory smiled to herself, somewhat amused by the fact that Logan had no idea that they had come to London together. She waved as she walked out of the door, glad the first hurdle of seeing him was over. Now she just had to prepare herself for what needed to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory sat quietly opposite Logan in the same restaurant he had taken her to when they had bumped into Mitchum a few months earlier. Logan had noticed her look of concern as they walked in but reassured that her Mitchum was out of the country at the moment so there was little chance of him interrupting his lunch as he had done before.

Rory took a sip of her water followed by a deep breath "Thanks for taking the time to see me today Logan".

"You sure you don't want a proper drink?" he offered. Rory shook her head.

Logan could see that Rory was nervous, so he tried to relax her with small talk. "How's life? Tell me, how are your family – Lorelai and Luke, are they finally married now?"

They sat chatted over lunch about all the little things – work, the weather, what they were doing for the holidays and Rory filled him on the various goings ons of Stars Hollow. Logan could sense that Rory had her guard up, but understood how on edge she might be feeling as he felt the same. The last time they had seen each other and said their goodbyes to each other was still burned in the back of his mind.

Rory wanted to move the conversation on but sitting there in the busy restaurant in the middle of the day, it just didn't feel right to rock his world without any warning and she struggled to bring up what she wanted to say. One thing she realised she did need to know was what the real situation with Odette was. She pushed her food around her plate with her fork, her appetite long having walked out of the door.

"Ace..." Logan said gently "What's going on over there, I've never known one of you Gilmore girls to not be able to eat" He laughed, but was somewhat curious about why Rory had asked to see him and whether she was going to actually bring it up.

Rory placed her fork down gently, looked up at Logan and fidgeted with her hair. She knew she was displaying signs of nervousness and was trying hard to remain calm.

"Logan, that night, at the tango club. I asked if you were really going to marry Odette..."

Logan took a deep breath and nodded. He remembered that night well, in fact, he thought about it all too often. There had been a real connection between them that night, he knew that she had felt it too and when they'd had the Odette conversation, it had felt like there was going to be an opportunity, to be honest with each other, but the moment passed. They had both felt it but let it pass them by.

"You never said yes".

"What?" Logan looked at Rory with a hint of confusion.

She shrugged "You never said 'yes'. You said it was the 'dynastic plan' whatever that means but you never said..." She stopped when Logan interrupted her.

"Oh, right...well" Logan started "Yes, we're getting married in just under eight weeks," Logan said, not quite being able to meet Rory's eye. He was uncomfortable talking about the wedding with Rory, conscious that he didn't want to rub it in her face or hurt her anyway.

"So, you are really going to go through with it, even though..." Rory paused "...even though it's not really what you want?"

Logan looked at Rory. She knew what the deal was with Odette, he had spoken to her about it at length when they first became engaged. Odette was a perfectly lovely girl, in any other life he'd be lucky to have someone like her on his arm but she wasn't for him, she wasn't Rory. He had been pushed together with Odette by their parents – it wasn't exactly what you'd call an arranged marriage but the engagement was instigated by his parents who could see that it was going to be an advantageous match for the family. He wasn't overly thrilled about it, but Logan had been content to go along with it as overall they seemed to get on well and while he could never say that he loved Odette, he was aware that he could do much worse. That was until he met with Rory again. The truth was he had never really got over Rory turning down his proposal. He knew he had gone about everything the wrong way and then had selfishly pushed her into an ultimatum. He had kicked himself for years and when he had unexpectedly bumped into her in Hamburg, he was drawn to Rory like a moth to the flame.

Rory sat looking at Logan, waiting for him to respond. He rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Did you come all the way to London just to ask me this?" Logan asked.

"No, well, partly...but really you should know that I just like taking spontaneous transatlantic flights for the hell of it and looking up ex-boyfriends" Rory joked.

Logan smiled "Really? So how many of them do you have kicking around here? And I thought I was special Ace" he pretended to look sad.

"Aww you'll always be special Logan, you know that" Rory laughed reaching over to rub his head.

The joke lightened the mood a little and they both relaxed. Logan was taken aback by Rory touching him, they had always been one of those couples that were also subconsciously touching, it was one of the things he found hardest about being around her now, and her laugh, he had missed that. How he loved to see her laugh and throw her head back like that. It had been a while. The last time they had seen each other they had both been on edge and while they had a lot of fun at that B&B they had both known that they were saying goodbye.

"It's not what I want Ace, not by a long shot, but I don't really know what other choice I have now. Mitchum would probably have a heart attack if I told him I didn't want to go through with the wedding, he'd never let me pull out. This plan goes back so far, it goes back further than you and me. I guess that's why my parents were so against us. You were the first girl they had ever seen me get serious about and I don't suppose they wanted their plans thrown into jeopardy by me falling in love. "

Rory smiled.

"And boy, did we fall" he added with a wink.

Rory could feel tears in her eyes and looked away quickly so Logan wouldn't see. Yes, they had fallen in love – harder and faster than either of them would have ever believed was possible. It had been all consuming. It was exciting, dangerous and passionate. The kind of love that only really comes once in a lifetime.

As he had already started being honest, Logan didn't see the point in holding anything back.

"Back then I really only ever saw my future with you Ace, but I completely messed that up. It meant everything to meet up with you again and I don't know, perhaps our timing was off. Never does seem to be the right time for us does it. Anyhow, I know we've both moved on and ultimately I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

Rory looked at the man sitting in front her, oh how she wished that she'd realized what she had when he was standing there in front of her asking him to marry her. If she had the chance to go back, she'd turn around in a heartbeat to make it all right again.

"I'm...I've been better, but I'm okay, I think I'll be okay anyway," Rory said, surprised by her own honesty.

Logan hadn't expected her to be that honest in that moment and he was taken back by how vulnerable she looked. At the same time, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Shoot, I'm really sorry - I have to get back to the office, another meeting. When do you leave London?" Logan said getting up from the table.

"I'm heading home tomorrow afternoon," Rory said standing up.

"Great, well, maybe we can catch up again before you leave?"

"Sure" Rory smiled, as Logan gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How did it go" Finn looked at Rory as she walked into the suite.

"Erm, fine"

"You didn't tell him!"

"No, I didn't tell him! I sat opposite him for an hour in that restaurant and I didn't tell him. I came all this way to deal with this mess and I froze. I FROZE. I am a total flake" Rory shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. "God, it's a cruel joke that pregnant women can't drink alcohol because right now I could really do with one. Or several".

"But how was he? Happy to see you?" Of course, Finn knew that Logan would be happy to see Rory, he knew his best friend well.

"Yeah, I guess he was. We chatted, we talked about Odette. We talked about my mother, we talked about the weather, we talked about Kirk's pet pig. We talked about everything bar the fact I am carrying his baby". Rory flopped onto the couch next to Finn.

"He still loves you, you know that don't you"

Rory looked at Finn "From the conversation we just had, I think I do." She nodded "I need to hear it from him, though. I need him to tell me he loves me".

"Perhaps, my dear girl, he needs to hear it from you first?"

Rory looked at Finn with a quizzical look. Perhaps he's right, she thought. She had after all been the one to turn down his proposal and it was her who had suggested the Vegas arrangement, and she was the one who had decided it was time to stop seeing each once Odette had moved to London. She had never once considered the fact that Logan might be scared of her rejecting him again.

 _"Logan, I need to see you. Are you free to meet me tonight?"_

Rory tapped out the message and pressed send. A few minutes later her cell buzzed.

 _"Where are you staying?"_

 _"The Dorchester"_

 _"I'll meet you in the bar at 8 pm"_


	9. Chapter 9

The butterflies that Rory had felt that morning standing outside the imposing doors to the HPG offices had returned with a vengeance, now she was getting ready to meet with Logan again. If anything, she felt more nervous than ever after seeing him and touching him. All the feelings that she had to try so hard to bury over the past few months had resurfaced.

It had taken Rory quite a while to settle on something to wear, but on Finn's advice, she had opted for a black lace shift dress which stopped mid-thigh. It was a flattering cut on her and showed off her enviable figure. Rory looked at herself in the mirror. She could see that her tummy was just starting to protrude the smallest amount. _Might as well make the most of it_ she thought, _don't think I will be fitting into this dress again for a while!_ She gave herself a final spritz of perfume, slipped into her heels and walked out into the living area of the suite.

"How do I look?" she said, striking a pose for Finn.

"A million dollars! Go knock him dead" Finn whistled through his teeth "And if that dress doesn't knock him out of his socks, then you know where I am darling"

"Finn!"

"What! I am kidding, I am kidding!" Finn held his hands up to defend himself from Rory's playful slap.

"Wow I could really do with some Dutch courage right about now," Rory said smoothing down her dress. "I don't know whether I am going throw up or pass out with nerves".

"Hopefully neither" Finn laughed.

"Here's hoping!" Rory said as she picked up her bag and got ready to leave the suite.

Rory made her way down to the bar at the hotel, hesitating slightly at the entrance, aware that regardless of how the conversation went, tonight was going to be one of those life-changing moments. Punctuality always being one of his strong points, Logan was already waiting for her in the bar. She caught sight of him looking over at her as she walked in and she felt her heart skip a beat. Rory took a deep breath and even though underneath it all she was about as nervous as she could be, she fixed on a smile and confidently walked over to the table. Logan stood up to greet her with a smile.

"Ace, you look amazing. Wow, you kind of took my breath away there for a second" Logan said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. He wasn't lying, Rory really had surprised him. She had looked so vulnerable at lunchtime but here she was stood in front of him, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen.

Rory smiled, the dress had the desired effect. It had never been quite as lucky as her official lucky dress but she knew that this looked good on her and it made her feel good, which after the past few months was exactly what she needed.

"Thanks for coming Logan, I know things were a little awkward earlier and well, I couldn't really leave it there. There were still an awful lot of things I needed to talk about. Shall we sit?" She said gesturing at the booth next to them. As it was busy in the bar and she didn't really feel like shouting about her private life across the table, Rory slid into the booth to sit down alongside Logan. He handed her a glass of the champagne from the bottle he had already ordered.

"Erm, thanks, Logan," Rory said taking the glass and setting it down on the table. "Do you think we could get some water?"

"Sure – you decided to give up the champagne?" He laughed, knowing how fond she had become of it.

"I can't really drink it at the moment so water will be fine right now"

"Are you sick?" Logan asked, looking a little concerned.

"No, well I have been a little, but no, that's not really the reason"

Logan shook his head, confused.

"Logan," Rory said quietly "the reason I can't drink the champagne, is because I'm pregnant."

Ouch. Rory silently cursed herself; she really hadn't intended just to blurt it out that way. Logan looked taken aback and completely lost for words.

"Wow. "

"That does seem to be the general response so far" Rory joked.

"I mean, Wow Rory, that's some pretty big news."

"You could say that" Rory smiled. _Poor Logan_ she thought, _I have totally spooked him_.

"I guess, I mean," Logan stammered for words. "Congratulations?" He said, searching her face for a sign that this was happy news for her.

"um, thanks"

"Sorry Ace, I am just a bit floored by that revelation, I have to say I didn't see it coming at all. I knew you had your guard up at lunch and clearly had something important to discuss but honestly? I thought you were going to tell me you'd changed your mind about ending things and wanted to see me, well that's what I'd hoped for anyhow, so..."

"Wait, what?" Rory could see the disappointment on Logan's face. She couldn't believe he was saying all this to her now when he'd only a few hours ago told her that he was still going to marry Odette.

"Rory, I've never stopped loving you, I've always thought that perhaps we stood a chance of finding a way back to each other again but I guess this changes that. I didn't even realise you had been seeing someone but obviously, you would be, you're beautiful, intelligent, funny...how could you be single?!" he said knocking back his champagne.

Rory looked at him. He really hadn't caught on to the fact that this was his child she was carrying, he thought she was pregnant by someone else!

"Logan, I.." Rory tried to interrupt before Logan carried on.

"I respect that you're with someone else now and that your life is moving on, it's what we both said we needed to do. I just feel a bit shocked and well, sad I guess and I know I have absolutely no right to feel like that".

Rory reached for Logan's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Logan, you need to know - I am not with anyone else, I'm completely on my own. Well actually, that's not entirely true - I have brought a man with me to London. Finn, he's currently upstairs in our suite" She smiled.

"Finn?" Logan was surprised "What has Finn got to do with this?" The only thought that was going through Logan's head at that moment was that Finn might be involved. _He had better not be responsible for this_. _Was that why Rory needed to talk to him?_ _To explain that she was with Finn now? No. Not possible._ Logan couldn't get his head around anything right now.

"Logan," Rory said sharply trying to bring him back into the room as she could see he had drifted off with his thoughts. "If this has come as a big shock to you, let me tell you it came as an even bigger shock to me. It's far from the ideal situation, especially as..." she stopped.

"Especially as what Rory" Logan rubbed his face with his hand and poured himself another glass of champagne, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Logan, look at me"

Logan looked up and into Rory's blue eyes.

"Especially as my baby's father lives on the other side of the world to me and is about to marry someone else".

Logan sat in stunned silence. Just a moment ago he had been ready to accept that it really was over for him and Rory. For good. He was ready to accept that she was telling him her life was moving on with someone else and that she was having a baby. It had never even crossed his mind that it could be her child she was carrying.

Rory decided to just give him a minute to let it sink in.

"Big news huh," Rory said, echoing Logan's earlier response. Logan looked at her and just shook his head.

"I just...I can't really believe it"

"Well believe it," Rory said reaching into her bag and pulling out the scan before handing it to Logan.

"Wow"

Rory rolled her eyes. "There's that wow again, people really need to start to find new ways to express themselves..." she started but before she knew what was happening Logan had pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. It took her by surprise but she relaxed into it and allowed the kiss to deepen, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. In all her wildest dreams, she had not imagined that this is the way he would react.

Logan pulled away and looked at her. So this is why she seemed different. Although there were no real giveaway signs yet, now he knew he could see the slight rounding of her tummy. Logan could see that Rory was shocked by the sudden impulsive kiss he had just planted on her.

"I'm sorry Ace. I couldn't help myself." He paused "Rory Gilmore, I love you".

They sat together at the bar for a little longer, Logan continuously poring over the scan picture, just as Rory had done. "I still can't believe it," he said, "and I can't believe that you are already over 12 weeks pregnant and you've only just told me!"

"and I can't believe you thought it was someone else's baby, what kind of girl do you take me for Huntzberger?" Rory acted with mock-outrage.

"Well, you were seeing that Pete for a while so, you know!"

"PAUL, his name was Paul – why is that so hard for people to remember? And yes 'seeing' in the smallest sense of the word. I haven't seen him in six months to talk to, let alone have sex with, the poor guy, I kept meaning to break it off with him but I kept forgetting, I feel kind of bad" Rory laughed "Oh and the Wookie was way before..."

"Hold the front door" Logan put his hands up "A Wookie? You slept with a Wookie?"

"Don't judge me. I've already judged myself enough for the both of us".

Logan laughed. While he hated the thought of his Ace being with other men, he'd had to accept it like she had to accept him about him. The smile dropped from his face when he thought about Odette. Rory noticed that slight shift in mood.

"You're not angry, are you Logan? I really did mean for this to happen"

"Not at all, I mean it's not all your fault, is it? It takes two to tango after all..." Rory laughed at the obvious reference back to that night. "but this does throw a bit of a spanner in the works".

"Let's not talk about any of that now. I know we will have to but, please not tonight" she said, shaking her head "Hey," Rory said jumping up "you want to come up and see my suite?"

"Rory Gilmore, you're so forward!"

"I'm only offering to show you my room Huntzberger! Anyhow, there's nothing to worry about, it's not like you can get me pregnant...oh, wait, what?" She threw her head back laughing in the way that Logan loved as she led him by the hand to the elevator.

 **A/N: Just to let you know, I am going away for a few days so won't be able to update until next week. Bear with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

When Logan and Rory reached the Harlequin Suite, there was no sign of Finn other than a note on the coffee table;

 _"Gone to pick Rosemary up, back later x"_

"Guess things are back on with Rosemary then" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Great suite Ace! How did you swing this?" Logan asked, helping himself to some Scotch from the bar.

"Finn booked it for us, he's been really great. He even arranged to bring me over here in Colin's jet" she said kicking off her shoes before adding quietly "He came with me to the scan too...I had been avoiding it and didn't want to do it on my own. I couldn't really have done any of this without him." It was all true, Finn while always considered the loose cannon of the group had really stepped up for Rory.

"I'm glad you've had someone there for you. Obviously, I wish it would have been me there with you, but if I had to pick anyone, I'd choose my best mate for sure. Though I'll admit I'm slightly relieved when you first said you were here with Finn I thought you were telling me that he was the father". Rory looked at him shocked and shook her head laughing.

"So," Logan said putting down his scotch "now that you've got me up here Gilmore, what do you intend to do with me". Rory's stomach flipped as Logan walked towards her.

"This..." Rory said as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. Logan responded, running his hands up and down her back. It felt so good to kiss her again and to be able to touch her like this. She was like his missing puzzle piece – they just fit.

"Rory..." Logan pulled back and looked at her. While the urge to be with her was incredibly strong he was concerned that he didn't want to hurt her in any way and the fact of the matter, whichever way you looked at it, was that he was still engaged and still had a huge mess to sort out with Odette.

Rory pulled Logan back in and kissed him again. "Rory...I think I should probably go..." he said, kissing her neck gently. "Shall I go?" he asked her "Ace?"

Rory responded by kissing him again, only this time a lot harder. She looked him in the eyes "Stay" she said firmly. "I love you Logan. Stay."

That was all that Logan needed to hear.

"I think we should move this party to the bedroom Ace".

The next morning Rory woke early again, but this time was different, today she was lying next to a sleeping Logan. With so many thoughts about the events of yesterday running through her head, she knew there was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep so she decided to take her morning coffee out on the terrace – only this time she remembered to take a blanket as well to ward off the December chill. As she sat there looking out at Hyde Park starting to busy itself with joggers, cyclists and commuters going about their business, she couldn't help her mind wandering back to the night she had just spent with Logan.

Rory had spent weeks agonizing over the decision and just how she was going to tell Logan and while it certainly didn't all go to plan, it had turned out okay. Better than okay in fact. He wasn't angry in any way and he had actually told her he loved her! After they arrived back at the suite, they carried on the kissing that had started in the bar downstairs and the inevitable happened as it did so often when Rory and Logan were left alone. They spent the majority of the night tangled under the bed sheets but this time it felt different. There was always passion when Rory and Logan got together, that was one thing that wasn't lacking, but this time there was a whole heap of emotion attached to it. The door opening behind Rory broke her train of thoughts.

"Good morning milady" a sleepy looking Finn addressed her. "Can I presume from the trail of clothes between the living room and your boudoir that things went well last night? VERY well?"

"Well it didn't suck that's for sure" Rory smiled as she got up and walked into the suite, just as Logan came out of the bedroom. She smiled at him as picked up his jacket off the floor. "Morning," he said looking up at Finn and Rory.

"Good morning young man" Finn said loudly.

"Finn, you kept all this a bit quiet didn't you?" Logan pretended to be annoyed with him. "You certainly didn't tell me you were bringing a guest with you to London" he smiled nervously at Rory.

"Not my secret to spill Sir" he said winking at Logan.

"Finn, what happened to Rosemary?" Rory laughed

"Sssssh, my future wife is still sleeping in there" he gestured to his bedroom.

"Your future wife?" Rory raised an eyebrow "Does she know about this?"

"Of course not, for by tonight there is sure to be another future wife on the horizon...but until then I must return to my fair maiden". Finn went back to his room taking a bow.

Rory looked at Logan collecting up his belongings. "So."

"So" he echoed "Look, erm, I don't want it to seem like I am running out on you but I've got to get going, I have an early breakfast meeting so I'm going to have to leave now to go home and get freshened up."

"Oh," Rory said with a hint of disappointment "Yeah, sure, I understand, I need to pack up anyhow," she said putting on a brave face.

"Right. Oh yes, you're flying home today." Logan walked over to Rory and kissed awkwardly her on the cheek "I'll call you in a bit, I'll try and catch you before your flight, okay?"

"Sure...okay," she said as Logan walked out of the suite.

 _Well, that was weird_ she thought to herself.

Logan knew that he had been acting weird as he left the hotel suite. He knew that Rory was going to be upset and he was angry at himself for acting so nonchalant towards her.

Last night had been perfect. When he saw Rory walk into that hotel bar, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was the most beautiful woman in there and all he could think about was how much he needed her and ached to touch her. Then came the pregnancy bombshell – yes that had been a huge curveball and not what he had expected to hear from her, but the situation they found themselves in had really given them the opportunity to open up to each other and admit their true feelings. Logan had felt happier than he'd felt in months and then they went back to Rory's hotel room – it's fair to say that the night just got better. He'd dreamed of being close to her again and last night they were Rory and Logan again. Together as life had always intended them to be.

As Rory drifted off to sleep last night, Logan had spent a long time just sitting watching her. She was beautiful and one of the most important things he had in his life and now she was even more precious to him because she herself was carrying something equally precious. He had stroked her hair while she lay there and she curled into him, laying her head on his chest. They had finally both admitted what they were feeling - he loved her and she loved him right back.

He knew in that minute that he needed to protect her as much as possible and that meant removing her from the fallout that was coming. He needed her to go home to Stars Hollow – away from Odette and away from his parents who he had just heard were coming back to London before Christmas for a charity event. He knew if he'd given her the opportunity to, she would have chosen to stay in London with him but right now, he needed time to think about his future and how he was going to handle the situation. The thought of being someone's father terrified him, and he hadn't even begun to get his head around that.

Logan felt a slight pang of regret about sleeping with Rory – which was a completely new feeling for him, he had never once regretted being with her, even when he knew he shouldn't, but this morning, he was left feeling like he wished he'd been stronger and said goodnight before it had gone too far. It was too quick and he was concerned that they had done this before they'd even discussed what might happen next. The problem was, he'd always found Rory irresistible.

Logan sighed as he looked at the time on the clock on the wall of his office. Rory would be leaving for the airport soon.

He really hadn't meant for their exchange this morning to be as awkward was it was and he had fully intended to get back to the hotel to say a proper goodbye to Rory before she left for the airport, but right on cue, Mitchum had turned up at the HPG offices demanding Logan's time and attention and there was just no way he was going to be able to slip out.

"We're going to have to leave for the airport in a minute darling, else we'll miss our slot to take off and we don't get that jet back to Colin pronto, he'll never let us abuse his family's wealth and power again and that my dear, would be an absolute travesty" Finn said, his arm draped over Rosemary who was staying in London a little longer to see friends.

"I know" Rory sighed "It's just, well I thought I would have thought I'd have at least heard from Logan by now, he didn't really even say a proper goodbye this morning. "

"The car is here Rory, shall we?" Finn said picking up her bag.

"Yes" Rory said with an unsettled feeling "Okay, sure. We need to go".

As she sat in the car on the way to the airport Rory felt her cell buzz in her coat pocket. She pulled it out to see a message from Logan.

 _"Ace, sorry I can't get to see you before you leave, something came up at the office. Have a safe journey. Lx "_

"That's it?" Rory looked down at her cell "THAT'S IT?"

"What on earth is the matter darling," Finn asked while Rory thrust her phone in his direction. He read the message and then looked up at Rory. "Ouch".

"I can't believe after last night...I'm so stupid," she said slapping her palm against her forehead "He's not going to leave her is he?" she turned away and looked out of the window.

Finn took out his cell and started tapping a message to Logan.

 _"Huntzberger! What in the name of all things holy are you doing?"_

An uneventful journey followed, during which Rory spent most of the flight asleep – not that she was particularly tired but she really needed to do something to stop replaying things in her mind, she was at serious risk of major overthinking occurring. Had she got all the signs wrong she wondered? It certainly didn't feel like it when he had told her how much she meant to him and then made love to her but he'd acted so strangely towards her this morning in the cold light of day.

When they landed, Finn dropped her back off at Lorelai's house in Stars Hollow and as he carried her bags into the house for her, he turned and looked at her.

"It will be okay, you know? I have faith in our man"

Rory nodded

"Are you okay?" Finn asked her.

"Yes, no. I don't know" she laughed before nodding "I did what I went there to London to do. I did what I had to do. Logan knows everything now, the ball is in his court".


	11. Chapter 11

A few days after Rory had arrived back from London with Finn, it was time for her to pack up and head to stay with Emily in Nantucket for the Christmas holidays as had been pre-arranged. Rory was nervous about taking the trip as she was yet to break the news to Emily that she was pregnant and it was getting harder and harder to disguise. The fact that she had absolutely no idea as to what the status of her relationship with Logan was, just made her feel a whole lot worse.

Since she had arrived back in Stars Hollow, Rory hadn't actually spoken to Logan and she was in a complete state of confusion. Had she done something wrong? Sure, they'd exchanged text messages since then but they had seemed quite cold and perfunctory and given how honest they had been with each other about their feelings, Rory just didn't know what to think so she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

Lorelai, in usual style, had wanted to quiz Rory in great detail on her return but Luke had convinced her to resist when it was clear that for some reason Rory was in a bit of turmoil. She knew she'd open up to her when she was ready.

"Rory," Emily said with open arms "So good to see you, it's been so long".

"Hi Grandma, it's good to see you too," Rory said hugging Emily. Even though she was nervous, she really meant it. Even though they had often brought a fair amount of stress, she kind of missed Friday night dinners in Hartford but they'd never been the same after her Grandpa had died.

"Come, come in. Sit. Tell me what's new in your life" Emily said, ushering into the living area. "I want to hear about everything".

 _Everything? I bet you don't..._ Rory thought to herself before taking a deep breath. "Oh you know, not that much to report really Grandma. I'm sure you know that I am back living with mom at the moment in Stars Hollow, but shouldn't be for too long as Dad is helping me find a place of my own." Emily looked at Rory with a hint of concern but let her continue "I'm kind of in-between jobs at the moment, waiting for the right opportunity to come up. I am still working on my book but it's been slow progress as I've had a few other things on my mind recently".

Emily smiled "Talking of your mother, where is she? I thought she'd be here by now." Emily had always hated lateness, especially where Lorelai was concerned.

"They're on their way Grandma, I just left a bit earlier than them. I kind of wanted to talk to you before they got here".

"Oh? Really?" Emily looked at Rory slightly suspiciously.

"Grandma, there's no real easy way to tell you this but..." Rory started, biting her bottom lip.

"You're pregnant!" Emily exclaimed.

"What?! How did you know?" Rory looked at her Grandma in shock.

"Call it a sixth sense. I don't know, just a hunch"

Rory looked at Emily, trying to work out what her Grandma was thinking. She wasn't really displaying much emotion, which made Rory nervous, it meant the conversation could go either way. Emily took Rory's hand firmly.

"It's wonderful news Rory, really, it will be lovely to have a new baby in the family again".

"You're...you're not mad?" Rory asked, feeling slightly taken aback.

"No Rory, and it makes me feel quite sad that you think I would be. A new life is something to celebrate!"

"It's just that, I'm...you know...I'm..."

"Not married?" Emily laughed "Oh I am not as provincial as your mother would make out! Plus, you're 32 years old, you've got your education and career. Your mother was a 16-year-old girl, of course, I wasn't thrilled about that but this is so very different."

Rory relaxed. She knew that the whole experience was going to be so much easier with her grandma on her side.

"So, when do I get to meet the father...Is he joining us for Christmas?"

Rory tensed. "Well, that's a bit of a more difficult subject, Grandma, because we're not really together anymore if you could say we ever were" she trailed off.

"Oh!" Emily looked disappointed before adding "You DO know who it is don't you?"

"Of course I do," Rory said sharper than she had intended. "Sorry, Grandma I didn't mean to shout. It's just...complicated" She paused, before taking another deep breath "Oh you're going to find out anyway so you might as well know now. Grandma, the baby is Logan's."

"Logan..." Rory could see Emily puzzling trying to put everything together.

"Logan...HUNTZBERGER?" Emily asked incredulously.

"The one and the same" Rory smiled softly.

"But..."

"I know, he's engaged. I know that all too well. Let's not go there Grandma" Rory shook her head.

"I see," Emily said, standing up, and straightening out her skirt. "Oh, that sounds like your mother and Luke," she said walking to the front of the house and signalling an end to the conversation, for now at least.

Rory breathed out a huge sigh of relief. That went better than expected she said to herself feeling glad that for the most part, the news was out there now. She pulled her cell out of her pocket. No messages. The thought crossed her mind to send Logan a quick text but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Feeling disappointed she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Hey, party people!" Lorelai bustled through the door, with her arms full of Christmas presents, Paul Anka slowly shuffling behind.

"Lorelai, how wonderful to see you," Emily said with a smile.

Lorelai eyed her mother suspiciously "Rory, have you been letting her on the eggnog already? I mean I'm not one to be Judgey McJudgerson but it's not even noon ladies..."

"Oh honestly really Lorelai" Emily scolded. "Can't a mother be happy to see her daughter once in a while".

Lorelai laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm happy to see you too dear mother".

"Mom, where's Luke" Rory asked.

"Oh, he's just outside grabbing the bags. I hope you don't mind mother but we've brought an extra guest along with us – Jess was at a loose end so we said he could tag along – Liz and TJ have gone home to his parents".

"Jess is here?" Rory asked walking to the door, all of a sudden feeling nervous again when she realised she hadn't seen him since the wedding. She wondered how much he knew about her situation.

"Oh it's no problem, no problem at all. There's plenty to go around. I'll get Berta to make up the other guest room" Emily said. Lorelai still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with this new and improved version of her mother. "Come on Lorelai, let's go into the kitchen, I'm sure you're getting the shakes by now, it must be at least two hours since you've last had one of your super-strength coffees..." she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Rory," Luke said as he entered the house closely followed by Jess. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen with grandma," Rory said.

"Great, I'll just go ask her where she wants all this," Luke said gesturing at the mound of bags Lorelai had insisted on bringing with them. "Anyone would think we were moving in" Luke grumbled under his breath.

"Hey Jess" Rory smiled and greeted Jess with a hug. "It's good to see you again".

"Hey, yourself momma" Jess replied with a wink.

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed "That means...you know? I mean, how do you...who told you?"

"Luke let slip. I hope you don't mind that he told me?" Jess asked.

"No, of course not. I should have told you myself" Rory said feeling embarrassed "but I've been working through some stuff and I well I just didn't get around to it yet."

"Yeah, it would have been nice to have heard it first hand," Jess said quietly "but no problem, it's your news to tell".

"I'm sorry Jess. I should have told you" Rory sighed. "I've only just broken the news to Grandma"

"Oh yeah, how did the great Emily Gilmore take the news?" he laughed

"Worryingly, rather well" Rory smiled.

"Do I want to ask who the father is?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm. Probably not" Rory admitted. Jess and Logan had never seen eye to eye.

Jess looked at Rory and decided that was probably the best place to leave the conversation for now.

Later that evening everyone was sat around the dinner table, enjoying some good food and even better wine – apart from Rory much to her chagrin. This baby is sucking all the fun out of Christmas she mused to herself.

After a lot of polite chit-chat and all of the general topics of conversations had been exhausted – Lorelai's new annexe to the inn had been discussed at length, Jess had talked about recent developments at publishing company he worked for and Luke regaled the group with his latest supplier disaster story – the conversation turned back around to Rory's pregnancy. It wasn't a subject she was thrilled to be discussing at the dinner table, Rory hated being the center of attention but she realised her Grandma was excited and wanted to know more, so she tried to slap on an enthusiastic face.

"Rory, tell me, have you thought about what you'd like yet? Boy or girl?" Emily asked, pressing her hands together.

"Oh, well, I've not really thought too much about it Grandma, I don't think I really have a preference."

"Another Gilmore Girl would be lovely wouldn't it?" Emily said, her eyes sparkling.

If Rory was completely honest, the thought had crossed Rory's mind that having a precious daughter whose Daddy would go to the ends of the earth to protect would be special, but she'd equally played with the idea of having a bouncing baby boy that looked like his father. That would be pretty awesome too.

"I honestly don't mind either way, but I guess we'll find out soon enough," Rory said placing her hand on her tummy.

"Oh, are you going to find out at the next scan Rory? How lovely! Will Logan be attending with you? Does Daddy have a preference?" Emily questioned.

Rory bristled at the mention of Logan's name. She swallowed her food, hard and looked up at her Grandma and faked a smile the best she could. She could feel Jess's eyes boring into her and at that moment wanted a huge hole to open and just swallow her up. "We've not actually discussed all the details yet, so erm, I don't really know" She paused "He lives in London, so...it depends on...maybe." She stopped.

Lorelai could sense her daughter's discomfort and that this was not something she wanted to get into right now. "Erm mother, could you just help me with something in the kitchen?." Emily looked at Lorelai confused "Like NOW?" Lorelai added, her eyes signalling. Emily put down her napkin and sighed and followed her daughter out of the room obediently.

Luke, Rory and Jess all sat awkwardly around the table.

"You mean...? Blonde dick at Yale? Really Rory?" Jess shook his head.

"You don't even know him Jess," Rory said defensively.

Luke, obviously feeling incredibly awkward at how the conversation was going, decided to make his excuses and help Lorelai in the kitchen.

"I know what I need to know Rory. He was never good for you. He treated you badly, got you into all sorts of trouble and you know it - and now this? Now he gets you pregnant and what, he is nowhere to be seen?" Jess said scathingly.

"No, Jess. He's not here, but he's not the only one to blame here" Rory said, "We both knew what we were doing, we had an agreement, an arrangement of sorts and..."

"...and that arrangement worked well for him didn't it? He gets off scot-free to enjoy his life and soon, his new wife...while you..." Jess trailed off.

"While I what Jess?" Rory said accusingly.

"While you get left holding the illegitimate baby".

Rory sighed and put her head in her hands. She really hadn't wanted to get into a fight with Jess about this. It really was none of his business but deep down she knew he was just being protective.

"Jess, what happens with this baby is really my business, and well Logan's too I guess but nobody else" Rory snapped "Nobody else gets to say what's right or wrong, do you understand?" She said standing up from the table and disappearing off to her guest bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Rory settled down in her bed in one of the guestrooms at Emily's house. Christmas Eve, she murmured to herself. She couldn't help but think ahead to next Christmas when life would undoubtedly be so much different to the one she was experiencing right now. She had no idea where she would be or what she would be doing – or crucially, whether that alternate life would include Logan. The day had been somewhat of a difficult one for her. The apprehension she had felt about discussing the pregnancy with Emily had been relieved quite quickly but she had been unprepared for Jess's arrival nor for the fact that he was going to start giving her a hard time. She had no idea why she felt like she had to explain herself to Jess or defend Logan. A solitary tear slipped down her cheek. _Damn these pregnancy hormones_ she thought to herself.

Above everything, she was just feeling really sad that she hadn't heard from Logan today. Rory had really wanted to confront him and ask him what on earth was going on but he had been so distant with her the day she left London that she was scared to push him in case she got an answer she didn't like. Instead, completely hurt and confused, Rory had decided to sit it out and let him make the next move but she couldn't wait any longer.

Rory picked up her cell phone and tapped out a message;

 _"Hi Logan, arrived at Nantucket today, cell signal a bit patchy. Grandma took the news well so all good. Anyway, just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas x"_

She sat staring at the message for a few minutes before finally pressing send, wanting to make sure that she was pitching it just right. She didn't want the message to come across too needy but on the other hand, she didn't want to act too casual but struggled with what was appropriate. _Argh,_ she thought, all _this uncertainty is driving me crazy._ Rory slammed the phone back on the bedside table next to her.

As soon as she had placed it down, she heard her cell buzz and she quickly jumped up to look at it. With butterflies in her tummy, she opened the message and found it hard not to be disappointed when she discovered that it was from Finn, not Logan.

 _"Merry Christmas Darling!"_ the message read. Attached to the message was a photo of Finn holding a piece of mistletoe above Rosemary's head. _Still on_ then she laughed to herself before the smile faded. She pulled the quilt over her head and rolled over to sleep.

Christmas Day dawned. Rory awoke slowly, not entirely ready to face the day but wondering what had disturbed her - when she knew she had made sure to turn off the alarm by the side of the bed. _Oh, that's what woke me up,_ she thought.

Rory lifted her head up to see Lorelai excitedly bouncing on the bed "It's Christmas Day Rory, Christmas Day!" If there was one thing her mom really loved, it was Christmas. Usually, Rory shared her enthusiasm for the festive season but this year, her spirits felt a little dampened.

"Mom" Rory rolled her eyes "You know that I'm 32 don't you?" Rory said rubbing her eyes.

"Ssssssh yourself. You're never too old for Christmas! Now get up, we have presents to open and we're waiting for you!" Lorelai said as she exited Rory's room.

Rory sleepily put her feet out of bed and forced them into her comfy slippers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her phone flashing with a message. Bleary-eyed she picked up the phone to see how it was from.

 _"Merry Christmas Ace x"_

Three simple words.

To anyone else, those three words would look like nothing but to Rory, they were everything and reading over them again made her feel warm inside. He had called her Ace, he only ever called her Ace when things were going well she thought, feeling hopeful for the first time in days. She threw on her robe and went to join the rest of the family for breakfast.

"So," Rory said into her cell phone, sitting on the veranda at the back of the house. Emily had certainly picked a stunning place to move to. Rory loved sitting outside, looking at the ocean. "You and Rosemary then...?"

"Love, I don't want to shock you in your delicate condition, are you sitting down?" Finn asked "Ready?"

"I am, I am perfectly comfortable Finn, shoot!" Rory laughed

"We've decided to give it a go, for real" Finn said making Rory gasp.

"For REAL for real? Finn, that's amazing! I'm happy for you" Rory smiled. Two of her closest friends finally getting their act together was amazing news. "Wow Finn, does this mean you're officially off the market for the first time in...forever?"

"It appears so darling, it appears so. It's...interesting".

"Very," Rory said "but exciting too" she added. "Finn..." she started "Have you..."

"No love, I haven't heard from Logan, bar a few texts. Don't worry, he's going to come good" Finn reassured her.

"Yeah," Rory said biting her lip. She wanted to believe Finn, but her head and heart were being pulled in completely different directions. "I hope so." She said quietly. "It was just weird you know? We had a good night, a REALLY good night and..."

"I know love, I was in the next room and saw the evidence the next morning" She could hear the smile on Finn's face and rolled her eyes "but he obviously has his reasons for keeping his distance right now, don't give up on him now after all this time".

Rory and Finn chatted a little bit more and made plans to catch up when she was back in Stars Hollow before saying their goodbyes.

After all, the presents had been opened and the big lunch had been devoured Emily decided to take herself off to her bedroom and have a rest for a while. She was still getting used to holidays without her beloved Richard and now and again, the emotion got too much for her to take. Luke and Lorelai decided to take Paul Anka for a long beach walk, leaving Jess and Rory alone in the living area to catch up.

"Sorry about last night Rory, I was just a little surprised, that's all" Jess said looking at Rory.

"It's fine Jess, I'm a bit over-sensitive at the moment so that doesn't really help matters. But hey, the silver lining of being knocked up is that at least now I get to blame my emotional outbursts on hormones and nobody is allowed say a thing about it" she joked and they both laughed.

"So, what's the situation then Rory – he knows right?" Jess said carefully.

Rory spent time explaining the whole thing to Jess – about how she came to be in the situation at all and all about her going to London to tell Logan about the baby. Tentatively, because she knew Jess would probably judge her on some level, she told him how Logan had told her he loved her and how they had slept together and her surprise about how he had acted with her the next day – and ever since then.

Jess shook his head and sighed "Rory".

"I know, I should never have slept with him, it was absolutely the wrong thing do. Its just confused things even more but it's just with Logan..." she stopped and grimaced. "Sorry, Jess this is weird talking about this isn't it?"

"No, well yes a little, but carry on" he smiled. "We're friends, friends talk about this stuff".

Rory took a deep breath and continued "...with Logan it's like some kind of magnetic force pulling us together. Once it starts, there's no stopping it. It's bigger than both of us. There's no point fighting it, I've tried". She smiled.

Jess understood exactly what she was saying, as he had once felt that way himself - about Rory, though he knew that it was never fully reciprocated.

"He's told you he loves you right? And you believe him?"

"Yes, he did and yes, I do believe him, but..." Rory hesitated "He's getting married to Odette in a few weeks and well, stupidly while we might have professed our undying love to each other, we never really got as far as discussing what he was actually going to do about his engagement or what this meant for us long-term or even if there would be an us at all. We didn't even talk about whether he really wanted to be in the baby's life or not, we were too busy just falling right into bed" Rory said, annoyed at herself. "So while I can sit here and be pissed that he's not calling me, he never actually promised me anything at all" She shrugged, welling up.

After a moment of silence, Jess decided a change in conversation was what was needed right now. The last thing he wanted to see on Christmas Day was Rory getting upset. "Hey Rory," he said rubbing her arm "why don't we forget all about this, for now, put our feet up and watch a crappy movie?"

Rory smiled, that was exactly what she needed right now.

Emily lay on the king size bed in her bedroom. "Richard, we're going to be great-grandparents," she said out loud. She didn't care how crazy people might think she was if they heard her.

Ever since Richard had passed, she still liked to talk to him and let him know what was going on within the family. She liked to believe – she needed to believe – that somewhere out there he was listening to her. "Great-grandparents Richard, and it's going to be a Huntzberger. How about that!" Richard had always loved Logan and had thought he was a perfect match for Rory. They had both been so disappointed when Rory had turned down Logan's marriage proposal.

While Emily could understand why Rory had been worried about her reaction to her pregnancy, all Emily could think of was how Lorelai had run off after having Rory and deprived Emily of knowing the girl as a baby – she didn't want history to repeat herself and this time she fully intended to be as involved with the newest arrival in the Gilmore family as she possibly could, regardless of the circumstances.

Elsewhere Luke and Lorelai were sat on the beach watching the waves crash on the shore. Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's shoulder "How do you think she is handling all of this?"

Lorelai turned to look at Luke "Who, Rory? Okay...I think. It's hard, I know she won't open up until she's ready and there's clearly something going on with Logan that she doesn't want to discuss." Lorelai threw her hands in the air. "I can't make her talk, though. I don't think my 'mom' card works anymore".

"Well that's because you probably left it in the back pocket of your jeans when you did the laundry." Luke pulled Lorelai in and kissed the top of her head. "We're going to be grandparents Lorelai, imagine that!"

"You might want to think twice before you risk calling my grandma, Danes," Lorelai said giving Luke a stern but playful look before she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Rory and Jess decided to curl up on the sofa and watch a Christmas classic – Elf. "Man, do I love this film" Rory said laughing. A bit of comedy was just the tonic she needed to relax and she'd found her happy place lying on the sofa, snuggled under a blanket with her head resting on a pillow on Jess's lap. At first, Jess had found it all a bit awkward but had relaxed into it with one hand behind his head and the other resting gently on her shoulder. He loved Rory, just like he would a close friend and if what she needed right now was someone to lean on, he was happy to be that for her.

There was a knock at the door, and Berta dashed off to answer it before she came back followed by a familiar face.

"Rory?"

"Logan!" Rory looked up with complete surprise "When did you...how did...I can't believe you're here" she said slowly sitting up.

Logan looked at the perfect picture of domesticity that was laid out in front of him. Rory and Jess curled up close together on the sofa, Rory more at ease than he had seen her in a long time. He dropped his bag on the floor.

Rory knew that it didn't look good. Hell, if she had walked into a room in similar circumstances she would have been fuming. She silently chastised herself.

After waiting for Logan and willing him to get back in touch with her, she'd only gone and messed it up already. She walked up to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek but he stiffened.

"I'm sorry Logan, it's not what it looks like at all...we're just..." she said softly "please..." she begged, touching his cheek, but Logan had already picked up his bag and was about to start making his way back out of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - I had a few comments about scene breaks in the previous chapter - I have no idea where these have gone throughout the whole story as they were definitely there and now they're not! Never mind, I have been through all the chapters so far and rectified this. Thank you for letting me know! Keep the comments and reviews coming, it spurs me on to keep writing and also helps me to develop the story.**

* * *

"Logan!" Rory screamed after him in horror, tripping over herself in the rush to put on her shoes and coat as fast as she could.

Jess stood up and followed her. He grabbed her arm "Perhaps you should let him go and cool down, he'll come back".

"No! I can't let him leave like this" Rory said shaking him off and glancing back over her shoulder at Jess as she dashed out of the house to follow him.

When Rory got outside she was relieved to see that his car was still park outside but he was nowhere to be seen. "Frank!" Rory said, her eyes pleading. Frank, Logan's driver gestured with a nod of his head, towards the beach. Rory closed her eyes and shouted a thank you as she ran off in the direction of the beach.

As she reached the beach she bumped straight into Lorelai and Luke who were just returning from their walk with Paul Anka. "Hey hey slow down kiddo" Lorelai said grabbing an out of breath Rory by the shoulders "What are you doing?" she asked looking confused. "I really don't think pregnancy is the time to decide you want to become an Olympic sprinter! Us Gilmore Girls aren't known for our sporting prowess at the best of time..." Lorelai joked.

Rory tried to catch her breath. "Lo..." she gasped "Logan" she managed to splutter.

Lorelai looked around in confusion "He's here?" she asked.

Rory nodded regaining her composure "well he was, but he just walked in and saw me and Jess and..."

"And saw you and Jess WHAT?" Luke said looking annoyed all of a sudden.

"Nothing, we were just lying on the sofa watching a movie but well, it must have looked bad to him," Rory said. "Sorry mom, I have to go, I have to go find him".

Lorelai sighed "Just be careful Rory, you're carrying precious cargo there, more speed less haste," she said, "no" she shook her head "that's not quite right is it? More haste less speed, that's it".

"Mom!" Rory looked at her mother exasperated. "Can I...?" she said gesturing before running onto the beach, looking left and right before she saw him standing near the water's edge.

* * *

Logan had been so excited to come to Nantucket and surprise Rory, just like the old days. What he hadn't bargained for however was to find her looking so comfortable with Jess. Lying there, curled up on the sofa together, they had looked just so much like a couple and it was more than he could take. For some reason Jess had always got under his skin.

He knew that he'd been vacant since he'd last seen Rory in London but her turning up at his office like she had, well that had been an awful lot for him to process. That's before taking he could even take the others facts into consideration - that she had absolutely taken his breath away, that he knew he still loved her, that she had told him she was carrying his baby and then – that he then went and slept with her to add to the confusion. Communication had never been his strong point and he realised it was something he was going to have to rectify if he was going to make this work with Rory; she wasn't someone who could easily be fobbed off or pacified, and he loved that about her.

The break-up with Odette had been as unpleasant as he had expected. Logan decided that, for once, honesty was the best policy and he went ahead and told her all about Rory and the baby. Odette had flipped out, of course, she was raging mad with him for what she saw as a massive betrayal but finally, after going through a spectrum of emotions, she admitted that she wasn't entirely happy herself. Odette knew that she didn't love Logan and she badly missed her home in but she was worried about how the cancelled engagement would reflect on her. The coming together of two major dynasties had been big news so the dissolution of the relationship was bound to be even bigger. After a lot of talking Odette agreed to let Logan handle and deal with the fallout and she also agreed to give him time to break the news directly to his parents, before she breathed a word of it anywhere else. Logan felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Odette could be fiery when she wanted to but he sensed that she was more than a little relieved to be escaping what was set to be a loveless marriage.

Now Logan was completely free to be with Rory as he wished but arriving at Emily's house, seeing her with Jess, had touched a nerve and now he was mad. Mad with her for still being able to have such a hold over him and his emotions – he was completely and utterly at her mercy, and mad with himself for walking out without talking to her.

* * *

"Logan" Rory called out to him. Logan didn't respond to her call, so Rory walked over towards him. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She felt him breathe in deeply.

"Logan, talk to me," Rory said. "Please" she begged.

Logan pulled away and looked at her. "I didn't mean to intrude on your little party back there."

Rory rolled her eyes "Ugh. I told you, Logan, it wasn't what it looked like, we were just watching a film and it was comfy" she shrugged.

"It looked it" he scoffed. "I bet he just couldn't wait to step in".

Rory felt frustrated about having to defend herself to Logan. As far as she was concerned, really she had done nothing wrong. Logan wasn't her boyfriend - she didn't know what they were - and technically, she didn't really have to explain herself at all. She could feel her upset turning into annoyance.

"Wow, Logan. Jealous much?" Logan looked surprised at her tone. "I can see how it might have looked and how you might feel about it but Jess is my friend. And, hold on just a minute!" Rory said putting her hand on her hip. "I'm not the one that is engaged to someone else. I am not the one who told you I loved you, slept with you and then ran out faster than my legs could carry me. I'm not the one who has been completely AWOL for the past week!" She said her voice getting louder.

"Rory..." Logan started to speak.

"He's just a friend Logan" she sighed "and more than anything, I needed a friend."

Rory buried her face in her hands as she could feel the tears starting to trickle out of her eyes.

"It really hurt, Logan," Rory said quietly, wiping away a tear. "We had an amazing night together and then the next day you acted like nothing had happened, it was like you didn't want to know and except for the few random texts, I've heard nothing from you and then you turn up here getting jealous because I am being comforted by an old friend at what is a pretty difficult time for me."

Logan looked at Rory. Her ability to take his breath away never ceased to amaze him. She was beautiful, and he felt guilty at causing the pain he could see reflected in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rory. I shouldn't have stormed out of there just now." Logan said pulling her into a hug. Rory initially tensed but relaxed into it.

"Oh, I don't know. It's kind of nice to know you care enough to get jealous". Rory smiled a little. "Anyway, look let's try and forget about that messy moment and start over - I'm really glad you're here" She said "but I'm warning you, don't ever make a pregnant woman run down the beach again – the penalty will be a slow torturous and extremely painful death, method of my choosing."

* * *

Rory and Logan sat down on the sand next to each other. Rory pulled her legs close to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you Rory. I didn't mean to just up and leave like that, I was just processing. Everything that I said to you in London, I meant it, one hundred percent."

Rory didn't look at Logan, instead she stared straight ahead looking at the waves crashing onto the shore. "It's been such a horrible week Logan. I didn't know what was going on between us – I still don't" Rory said shaking her head. "I couldn't answer people's questions about us because I didn't know if there was an us, or if there ever would be..."

"There is an us." Logan said taking Rory's hand in his. Rory turned to face him. "Of course there is an us. You're it for me, Rory. You always have been. I start and end with you," he said pulling her in close and pressing his lips softly to hers in a way that made Rory's stomach flip. She couldn't believe that after all this time he could still have this effect on her.

"I should have explained what was going in my head better - there were things I needed to sort out – people to talk to and discussions to be had. I knew none of them were going to be pretty and I just didn't want you to be around to hear."

"And are those things sorted now?" Rory asked.

"Not entirely, but they will be soon," Logan said, turning to kiss Rory on the top of the head.

* * *

With a tentative hand in hand, Rory and Logan slowly headed back up towards the house, only to be greeted by a smiling Emily.

"Merry Christmas Emily" Logan said.

"Logan" Emily said with a smile "It's lovely to see you again."

Logan cleared his throat, not entirely sure how Emily really felt about the situation. "Yes, you too. I'm sorry it's not exactly the ideal circumstances but..." he felt Rory squeeze his hand as he trailed off. "I was very sorry to hear about Richard, Emily. He was a great man. I know that my father respected him hugely"

"Thank you, Logan" Emily smiled, "He thought a lot of you too".

"Hey, Logan" Lorelai bounded in.

"Hi Lorelai, Luke" he nodded. "Jess," he said in way of polite greeting.

"Well this is quite a turn up for the books, huh," Lorelai said "haven't seen you in a such a long time, must be I don't know nearly ten years? Though I've been hearing a fair bit about you" she nudged Rory "and I have to say it's quite a promotion isn't it - from booty call to baby daddy."

"MOM!" Rory said shooting her mom a death stare.

"Wow! If looks could kill kiddo!" Lorelai laughed "Oh relax, he knows I am only joking!" Lorelai said winking at her daughter and Logan.

Logan was glad to get the awkward conversations over. Facing the family of the woman you accidentally got pregnant wasn't high up on his list of things he'd like to do this year.

"Are you staying with us, Logan?" Emily asked.

Logan looked a little uneasy "Oh no, I am going to check into a..."

"Nonsense" Emily interrupted before he could finish what he was saying "I'm sure Rory won't mind making some space for you in her guest room".

"Reaaaaaaaaaally!" Lorelai said sarcastically in mock-shock.

"Oh, Lorelai!" Emily said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"You want to come get settled in the bedroom" Rory whispered in Logan's ear.

"Wow, Miss Gilmore, still as forward as ever?" Logan questioned laughing.

"This time? Yes, I am!" She said taking him by the hand pulling him up off the couch.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Logan had pushed Rory up against the door and kissed her more passionately than he had done in years, to which, completely weak at the knees, she totally succumbed. After a few moments, they had no choice but to come up for air.

Logan smiled at Rory. "I brought you a gift," he said reaching into his bag.

"Oh Logan, you didn't need to, now I feel bad I don't have anything for you".

He smiled again. "You've already given me the best gift there is."

"We're not talking about my virtue again, are you? Because I already gave you the sweater to make up for that" she said laughing, remembering back to the time her grandparents had invited the Reverend around to talk to her about sex when she had first started dating Logan.

Logan handed over a turquoise box, which was beautifully wrapped with white ribbon. He had remembered how much she loved Tiffany.

"It's too pretty, I don't even want to open it". Rory said holding onto it tightly.

"Ace, are you seriously telling me I needn't have spent all this money and I could have just bought you the gift box?" he smiled. He laughed, so typical of Rory who never expected anything. "Open it!"

Ever so gently Rory untied the bow and lifted the lid off the box. Rory gasped. Inside was the most amazing platinum necklace, adorned with round brilliant diamonds, with a stunning sapphire teardrop shape pendant. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery Rory had ever seen and she couldn't even begin to comprehend how much something like this had cost.

"It's...beautiful," Rory said clasping her hand to her mouth "but Logan, I...I can't accept this". Rory said shaking her head.

"Yes, you can," he said "and you will" he added, taking it out of the box and carefully placing it around her neck. She moved over to the mirror in the bedroom and stared at her reflection, putting her hand up to touch the sapphire. Logan came up behind her and dipped down to kiss her neck.

"Thank you Logan".

"I've got another present for you too".

"No way! Uh-uh. I'm not accepting anything else".

"Well tough, though strictly speaking this one isn't really for you," he said handing over another turquoise box. Rory looked at him suspiciously.

She took the lid off the box to see inside a stunningly elegant silver baby's feeding spoon with a heart design handle.

"Baby's first Tiffany" Rory smiled.

"Well I figured, everyone is going to make the assumption that a Huntzberger/Gilmore/Hayden baby is going to be born with a silver spoon in their mouth, so we might as well go with it and make it a good one."

Rory laughed. She picked the spoon out of the box and turned it over to see that it had been engraved with 'Baby H'.

"Baby H?" she looked at Logan "Getting a bit ahead of yourself there Huntzberger!"


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Rory opened her eyes and it took a moment to realise just where she was and exactly who was draped across her.

"Morning Ace" Logan flashed her the same heart-stopping smile that had stopped her in her tracks the first time she had met him back at Yale all those years ago. Even though her initial feelings towards him had been annoyance, there was something about him that got under the skin the moment their eyes had met, and that feeling had never left her.

 _Oh yeah,_ she thought. _That happened. Logan is here._

"Morning" she smiled back, stretching her arms upwards as she yawned. "I still can't believe you're here Logan," Rory said sleepily.

"Well believe it," he said kissing her deeply.

"Ew no," Rory said playfully pushing Logan off her "I've got morning breath and I need a shower," she said jumping up. "You can join me if you like?" she said with a wink.

"As tempting as that is – and it's VERY tempting, we both know what will happen if I get in that shower with you...and I don't think it's very wise with the rest of the Gilmore Girls up and about on the other side of that door. "

"Spoilsport!" Rory said sticking out her tongue"

Logan laughed and lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head. After a rocky start yesterday, they'd had a wonderful night together and this morning when he woke up with his arms wrapped around Rory, his Ace, he knew he was right where he should be.

* * *

Rory stood under the warm shower and thought about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Logan had come to her! She could hardly let herself believe it. Just a few weeks ago she was convinced she would be doing this – the parenting thing - all on her own and now? Everything seemed to have just fallen into place; it was almost too good to be true, although in the back of her mind she still had the niggling thought that they still hadn't really discussed anything. It was just so easy to forget everything when she was busy kissing Logan.

As she let the warm water trickle over her body, Rory thought back to the activities of last night. They had giggled and messed around like teenagers, trying to be quiet in case anyone should hear – Rory acutely aware that her grandmother and mom were sleeping very close by. It wasn't really ideal, having sex with your closest relatives in the next rooms but there was no way that Rory was going to be able to sleep in the bed next to Logan without touching him.

Logan was still able to work his magic on her, making her tremble at just the slightest touch. It had always felt so right between them, even when it had been very wrong.

Rory stepped out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around her body. When he heard her come back into the room Logan looked up. How can she look so damn perfect? he thought to himself. Logan stood up and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly and slipping his hand under her towel to grab her ass.

"Mr Huntzberger!" Rory scolded "I thought you didn't want to go there" she smiled.

Logan answered by kissing her harder. Rory couldn't help but respond with an involuntary moan as his kisses moved to her neck.

"Logan, this is...mmm...very nice but..." she said trying to get out her words and focus "We can't just stay in the room and do this all day - we still need to talk..." Rory trailed off as Logan's kisses continued to rain down on her.

"We can talk after" Logan smirked as he pushed her back onto the bed.

* * *

While Logan was taking a shower Rory picked up her cell phone out of her bag. There was someone she definitely needed to text to tell all about the recent developments.

 _"He came!"_

Her cell phone beeped into life.

" _Standard. As did you I expect...many times if I know what you and Huntz are like_ ".

 _"FINN!"_ Rory typed back, blushing. She was glad nobody could see her right now.

 _"I'm happy for you love. Hope you two can make it for keeps this time"_

 _"Me too x"_ Rory quickly text back before putting the phone back into her bag.

"Morning lovers" Lorelai gave Rory and Logan a knowing wink as they walked into the kitchen. Logan winked back and Rory felt herself blushing. It didn't matter that she was a 30-something woman, she still felt awkward when it came to people talking about her sex life.

"Morning mom" Rory yawned. "Oh sorry," she said, putting her hand across her mouth "I didn't sleep much last night".

"Logan" Lorelai said narrowing her eyes, "I think it's great you're here and all, but do you think you could let my darling daughter sleep every now and again..."

"Mom! I didn't mean like that..."

"Sure you didn't" Lorelai winked and smiled at her daughter.

"Where's Jess," Rory said trying to change the subject.

"Ah" Luke piped up "Jess has decided to head back to Philadelphia. He left you a note, though" he said handing over a folded piece of paper.

Rory looked puzzled as she took it off Luke. She relished her friendship with Jess and hoped that he hadn't left with any bad feeling.

 _"Hey, Rory, Sorry for just taking off but I know things got a bit complicated yesterday with me being here. I don't want to cause any trouble or make life any more difficult for you than it is, so I am going to head back to Philly. I know you still have lots to sort out with Logan – I might not like the guy very much but for whatever reason, you seem to and he appears to make you happy so don't screw it up Gilmore and remember to keep me updated. Make sure you keep working on the book; I have dibs on the first read of that bad boy. You can do this! Keep being you. Love Jess x"_

Rory smiled as she folded the note back up and put it in her pocket. Everything was okay. Jess had obviously recognised that Rory and Logan needed some space and decided to remove himself as obstacle. He really was a great friend. Rory felt sad that Jess had felt the need to leave, she enjoyed having him around, but was in some small way grateful that it would relieve a little of the tension she felt, having Logan and Jess in the same room.

"Everything okay Ace?" Logan asked. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what Jess had written in the note to Rory, he presumed that whatever he had said wouldn't be in his favour. Logan wanted to like Jess and he knew he was going to have to get used to him being in their lives but even after all these years had passed, he still saw him as a threat.

"Everything is fine" She smiled "All good" she nodded.

Rory walked over to the kitchen dresser and reached up to grab a glass for some juice. Lorelai sitting quietly with her coffee, noticed how Logan just couldn't keep his eyes off Rory. They'd always been intense – the need to constantly touch each other, mirroring each other's moves, finishing each other sentences. She was amazed at how quickly they had slipped back into this. Whatever her own reservations about their relationship it was so clear to see that Logan made Rory happier than anyone else ever could and he was undeniably head over heels in love with her.

Logan couldn't help but smile at the sight of Rory's tummy poking out from under her t-shirt. The roundness was just starting to become more prominent and soon she'd be showing properly. In another life this would have made him feel incredibly nervous, right now all he really felt was excitement and that his life was finally coming together as it should.

* * *

After breakfast, Logan and Rory decided to spend some time alone and take a walk on the beach. They both knew there were still quite a few things unsaid.

"I love it here," Rory said as Logan took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I can see why Emily likes it here," Logan said.

"Logan," Rory said turning to look at him "I need to know - what is it we are doing here? We've talked about there being an 'us' but we've not talked about the elephants - or elephants should I say - in the room. We need to stop skirting around the issue, I need to know exactly where we stand."

"Ok." Logan took a deep breath. "I agree. Here's how it is." He said keeping hold of Rory's hand. "I've told Odette, she knows all about us, the baby, the absolute truth."

Rory looked at Logan with surprise. She didn't know what she had expected him to tell his fiancé, but she hadn't expected him to be so honest from the start.

"She took it surprisingly well" Logan continued "Only threw one vase at my head" he laughed. "It wasn't easy Ace, not by a long shot but I did what I had to do. I did what I should have done a long time ago. After a couple of days of us yelling and talking things over, Odette kind of just accepted it and admitted that she wasn't happy either."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yep, she wants to go home to Paris so she's packing up and moving back as soon as she can," Logan said softly.

It had been a difficult conversation with Odette and as much as Logan knew it was the right thing to do – the only thing to do, he never wanted to upset her. They may not have been in love, and he may not have been faithful to her, but they had become friends and he respected her as. a person. The last thing he wanted to do was trample all over her but he needed to start being honest, not just with himself but everyone around him.

"Wow, I had kind of thought that she would have taken it a lot worse," Rory said surprised. "I'm not sure how well I would take the news of my fiancé getting someone else pregnant." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah so did I, but then Odette knew what we were getting into from the start, she doesn't love me and I don't love her. It's not the right way to start a marriage." He shrugged. "Odette has kindly agreed to give me the time to address all of this with my parents before she makes any kind of announcement herself that the engagement is off, because as soon as it all comes out there are going to be a lot of questions and no doubt stories in the press."

Rory winced. She hated the thought of all that intrusion into her life but recognised that it came as part of the Huntzberger lifestyle.

"Have you...have you told your parents yet?" Rory asked nervously. For Rory, this was the bigger issue than Logan breaking it off with Odette. The Huntzbergers were people she was going to have to get used to being around if she was going to be with Logan. She'd never had a good relationship with them and she couldn't foresee that changing anytime soon.

Logan grimaced. He had been putting off the inevitable shit-storm with his parents. He knew that he should have broken the news to them about Rory, and he was also pretty sure that Rory would have expected him to have dealt with this by now.

"I spoke to my dad when I was in London and yes, I told him I wouldn't be marrying Odette, but..."

"...but you haven't told him about me?" Rory interrupted.

"No," Logan said quietly. He could see that she was a little disappointed. "I'm not hiding anything Ace. My dad, he was just so mad when I told him that I was calling off the engagement, that I just didn't think it would help the situation at that point. It was one of the reasons I wanted you out of harms way and back in Stars Hollow. You know as well as I do, that there is no telling what my parents will say or do when they go off on one".

"Sure," Rory said quietly.

"I AM going to tell them Ace" Logan squeezed her hand "I'm not worried about it at all. What my parents have said in the past...my dad's feelings aren't really about you, he's only focussed on money and power, and my mom she's only concerned about image. None of those things matters to me. We are moving forward and I will let them know all of this but..." He hesitated "This is something I want to do together, I want you by my side when we tell them the news and now that my dad has had time to calm down a bit about Odette, I'm ready to hit him with round two." He smirked.

"How do you think he is really going to react Logan?"

"Well so far he's not disowned me or thrown me out of the company, it seems to be pretty much business as usual. He is going to still expect me to work in London though..."

"Of course" Rory looked past Logan and out to sea.

"But listen Ace, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I haven't brought this up with him yet and I have a plan that I want to talk to him about, I just hope that he will listen".

"So do I" Rory added, "because I'm not sure how this is going to work between us with you on the other side of the Atlantic. We tried that before remember?."

Logan pulled Rory into him and she put her head on his shoulder. One day, she thought. One day everything will be simple.

* * *

Rory was having an afternoon nap in their guest room when Logan walked back in.

"Ace..." he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Yes," she said groggily.

"I just wanted to let you know...Mitchum and Shira are in Florida for a few weeks at the moment but I've arranged a time for us to go to dinner with them when they return."

"O...kay," Rory said uncertainly as she sat up.

"I want us to go face them together, as a united front" He said firmly. "I won't let them hurt you."

Logan knew that the conversations that were looming ahead were not going to be easy ones but he was going to make damn sure that Mitchum and Shira did nothing to ruin his relationship with Rory and his child.


	15. Chapter 15

Rather than return to Stars Hollow with Luke and Lorelai, Logan and Rory had decided to extend their stay in Nantucket until the New Year. Emily was only too happy to have the company and they were both aware that they were living on borrowed time. As soon as the Huntzbergers got wind of the news, their old life as they knew it was going to change considerably so they wanted to keep some normality as long as possible and just exist in the little bubble of happiness they had found themselves in.

As Logan had been living in London, other than his parent's house he had no real place to stay and as they were still delaying breaking the news to his family, this wasn't really an option for him. Lorelai kindly suggested that she give Logan and Rory a room at The Dragonfly Inn, which Rory and Logan were more than happy to make use of. While Lorelai wouldn't have seen Logan check into a hotel somewhere, she did have to be honest about her motives - her generosity wasn't really all that altruistic – she had bemoaned to Luke only that morning that she didn't think she could take much more of Logan and Rory's puppy dog eyes and fawning over each other.

* * *

Rory flopped down on the bed and bounced a little on the mattress "These are good beds. It was nice of mom to give us the room." she said to Logan who was lying next to her.

"Very" he said pulling her over so he could kiss her "For one, it's a lot more private and I don't have to worry about your mom, or even worse, Luke walking in on us while we do this" he said, laughing as Rory pushed him off her and got up to put her PJs on.

"Wow Ace, you're really taking shape now!" Logan smiled as Rory undressed herself.

Rory looked at her side profile in the full-length mirror. She was just over four months now and she had definitely popped out in the past week. She put her hand on her rounded tummy and wrinkled her nose at Logan self-consciously.

"Ace..."

"I look fat" Rory complained.

"Don't be ridiculous. You look beautiful and you're only going to get more beautiful as time goes on." Logan said. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed them on her tummy. "Good job you're not really trying to hide it anymore, though, there's no way you'd sneak this past anyone now." Logan laughed.

Rory felt nervous. They were due to meet the Huntzbergers in a few days and this was going to come as somewhat of a shock to them as yes, she thought looking into the mirror, it was blindingly obvious that the size of her tummy was nothing to do with the amount of tacos she had been eating recently.

* * *

Logan had decided that before they told his parents the happy news, he needed to let his sister Honor in on the secret. They were still very close and he knew that she would be hurt if she didn't hear the news direct from him. Rory had smiled, she was happy to go along to see his sister, she had always liked Honor. Though they were completely different people, Honor been nothing but kind and welcoming to Rory and she was looking forward to reconnecting with her after all these years.

As Logan and Rory stood outside Honor's Hartford house, Rory felt those old familiar butterflies. _Man, I hope she is happy about this,_ Rory said to herself silently. She badly wanted this to go well, so at least one person in the Huntzberger family would be pleased for them.

"Baby brother!" Honor opened the door and wildly threw her arms around Logan before noticing that there was someone else stood next to him. She had to look twice before she threw her hand up to her mouth and screeched loudly.

"Rory! Oh my gosh!" Honor said gobsmacked "What a complete surprise," she said shooting a look back at Logan who said nothing but offered her a cheeky smile back in the way of response.

"Hi Honor" Rory smiled nervously at the beautiful blonde in front of her. Honor hadn't changed at all, she was still flawless and impeccably dressed, even though she was now a mother of two children herself.

"Oh none of that 'Hi Honor' nonsense, come here you," Honor said sweeping Rory into a hug. "Let me look at you, it's been so long. I've really missed you, you know" she said shaking her head at Logan.

"Rory, you look positively gorgeous" Honor gushed "and...PREGNANT?!" she gasped noticing Rory's burgeoning baby bump for the first time.

Logan grabbed hold of Rory's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Rory returned the squeeze and smiled at him, making his heart do a little flip. He couldn't believe how much he loved this woman.

Honor ushered them all into the lounge of her palatial home. "Oh my gosh, I need to know everything, EVERYTHING" she rambled. "Start at the beginning. What are you two doing here together? Do mom and dad know? I'm presuming this is your doing Logan? Am I right? Oh! This explains everything" she said, firing off questions at one hundred miles per hour.

Logan laughed "Honor, oy with the questions already". Honor playfully slapped him and laughed.

"Okay okay" Honor held her hands up "All in good time," she said before turning to Rory. "Oh, Rory," she said tilting her head to the side with a smile as Logan put his arm around his Ace "This is just fantastic news, it really is. I wish Josh was here I know he'd be happy for you too."

"Where is that brother-in-law of mine?" Logan asked.

Honor rolled her eyes "Golfing. He's gone away for a week of golfing in California. I mean, he says it's a business trip, but I know better" she says tapping the side of her nose.

Logan laughs. "Look, Honor, I've got to be completely honest. We didn't come here today just to break the news to you. I mean, we wanted you to know of course, but, well tomorrow we're going to tell mom and dad at dinner..." he paused "and I have a feeling we're really going to need your support on this."

Honor grimaced at Logan. She knew her parents and she knew exactly how this was going to go. She looked over at Rory who was biting her lip nervously. Her parents had behaved unforgivably to Rory in the past and she hadn't deserved any of it.

"Absolutely," Honor said with total conviction. "I'll be there".

"Thanks, Sis," Logan said, standing up to give his sister a hug.

"but you know," Honor said "unless you plan on blindfolding them first you'll not be sneaking this past them..." she said waggling her finger over Rory's small baby bump.

* * *

"I'm excited, aren't you excited Logan" Rory said as she slipped her feet into her heels.

"Hmmm" Logan eyed her up "Should you really be wearing heels that high in your condition?"

"Shut it Huntzberger. Soon I'll be too fat and I'll be waddling around in FitFlops so tonight I am going to make the most of the fact that I can a) still see my toes and b) fit my feet into my Louboutins."

Logan smiled and looked at Rory. Pregnancy really suited her, not that she would believe anyone who told her. He loved how her body was changing and the fitted blue dress she had picked out tonight, matched her eyes perfectly, clinging to each and every curve, which were, of course, becoming curvier by the day. Rory had finished her outfit with a grey woollen dress coat. Her hair was glossy and fell in light curls just past her shoulders. She looked elegant and classy and as much as he knew it would make her crazy if he was to say it out loud – she looked every bit the high society wife. He was pretty sure that he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her and never would again.

"What are you smiling at Huntzberger?"

"Oh, you've got that mythical pregnancy glow they talk about in all those books" He smiled.

"That's not pregnancy," she said leaning into kiss him "that's the love of a good man" she winked at him as they walked out of the door.

* * *

Rory grabbed Logan's hand and practically ran through the door of their old haunt from their Yale days, Rich Mans Shoe. As soon as they entered the bar, they heard a loud shriek.

"OH MY GOD you guys!" Stephanie ran up and launched her arms around both Logan and Rory. "Logan, you never told us you were bringing Rory! Oh my god, it's been forever."

Rory laughed "Hi Steph, it's really good to see you," she said, and she meant it. She had missed her Yale friends, but as they had been Logan's friends first, they had kind of drifted apart.

"Come come come..." Steph said dragging them over to their booth. "Guys, look who is here"

Finn got up and greeted Rory with a big kiss "You look absolutely ravishing darling" he said, as he patted Logan on the shoulder. "Sit, sit" Finn ushered Rory into the booth while Logan stood to one side saying hello to Rosemary and Juliet.

"Here Rory, let me take your coat" Colin offered, always the gentleman.

"Erm, okay" Rory eyed Logan nervously across the table as she untied the belt around her waist and let her coat fall open. Rory's baby bump wasn't huge by any measure but with the cut of her form-fitted dress, there was no mistaking what was going on underneath it!

There was a collective gasp from the group as the shape of Rory's tummy registered in their minds – even from Finn and Colin who already knew, which Rory found funny.

Hearing the gasp, Logan looked up as Colin took Rory's coat off her and he smiled – there was no doubt about it, she was definitely a showstopper his girl. He walked over to her and put one arm around her waist and laid the other hand gently on her tummy.

"You're pregnant!" Steph and Rosemary said at the same time before eyeing up their men. Finn nonchalantly whistled in the other direction.

Stephanie looked at Colin with wide eyes before slapping him on the arm "You knew about this and you never told me! I can't believe you."

"What?! Logan knocks up Rory, and I get the abuse? How does that even work!" Colin muttered.

"Well in fairness Colin, you did play your part in this..." Logan smirked.

"I did?" Colin said looking surprised. "How so?"

"Remember that B&B you bought in New Hampshire..." Logan started.

Colin, Robert, Finn, Logan and Rory all laughed as they reminisced about the crazy night they had spent together back in the Fall.

* * *

"So, are you two officially back together?" Juliet asked gently "I don't mean to pry so tell me to butt out if you like but..." she stopped as if she was considering how to finish the sentence.

"...aren't you still engaged to Odette?" Steph finished the question for her.

Rory tensed a little at the mention of Logan's ex-fiance. While she had absolutely not right to feel anything about Odette, she was still insecure about her at times. Logan squeezed Rory's thigh gently under the table as a way of reassurance.

"Well the short, abridged version is yes, we are officially back together" Logan smiled before looking at Rory and adding "For good." He kissed her on the top of her head. "And the wedding is off, if not yet officially..."

"What do you mean mate?" Finn asked. "She knows right?"

"Yeah, Odette knows everything and she's moving back to Paris as we speak. We are no longer engaged, we've just not formally announced it yet. I thought it was better that Mitchum and Shira had all the facts first."

"Oh," Colin said catching on. "So they know that the wedding is off...but they don't know about..." he said gesturing to Rory.

"That's right," Logan said. "Though they will very soon"

Robert looked at Logan and pulled a face "Ouch, knowing your parents that has the potential to be a rather painful experience."

Rory winced at the thought.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ready to enter the lions' den?" Logan asked Rory squeezing her hand tightly as they stood together, staring at the imposing front door of the Huntzberger's Hartford mansion.

"Erm...would it be okay if I said no?" Rory said looking at Logan.

Despite all the time that had passed since she first met Logan's parents all those years ago, she still felt a great deal of apprehension about seeing them again, especially under these circumstances. She knew that they were not her biggest fans but as her mother has reminded her earlier that day, the feeling was pretty mutual and Lorelai had tried to reinforce and remind Rory that she was every bit as good as them, if not better – whatever they might try to say to the contrary.

Logan smiled encouragingly at Rory before he opened the door. There was nothing left for them to do other than walk in and do what they had come to do.

Rory and Logan handed their coats to the maid who was waiting to greet them. Further down the hallway, they could hear the voices of Mitchum, Shira and Honor in the dining room. Rory smoothed down her deep red shift dress nervously. The Huntzbergers never failed to put her on edge and she was conscious of how critically they would be looking at her today.

"Don't be nervous Ace, you look fine?" Logan said, putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"And pregnant, Logan, I look pregnant" Rory had tried her hardest to find something – anything - that didn't accentuate her growing bump but it was getting harder and harder by the day. Obviously, they were going to break the news that night but Rory really didn't want it to be the first thing that they noticed when they walked into the room, so was hoping to mask it just long enough.

"You look okay, that dress is just loose enough around your middle, they won't notice, they'll be too busy wondering what you're doing here with me at all." Logan rolled his eyes.

Rory took a deep breath as Logan grabbed her hand and confidently strode into the dining room, every so slightly dragging her behind him. "Here goes nothing," he said under his breath.

"Loga..." Shira started before staring at them both opened mouthed.

Mitchum looked up from the table and was somewhat surprised to see that his son had walked into the room with none other than Rory Gilmore on his arm. Honor looked at the couple nervously and offered a sympathetic smile as Mitchum stood up to greet them.

"Logan. Rory, always a pleasure". Mitchum smiled at them both.

Logan sighed. So this was how it was going to go, he thought.

"Ha," Mitchum said while throwing his head back and laughing "So this is what all this is about. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together."

"Mitchum?" Shira looked at her husband confused. "What is going on?"

"I knew that when I saw you two together in London last year something was going on between you. It was written all over your faces but I let it go, as I thought – well, I had hoped, that when Odette moved to London you would stop all this messing around with Rory."

"We did but..." Logan said, feeling annoyed that his father was dismissing it as messing around but he had little in the way of defence for his actions.

"...but what?" Mitchum said before Shira interrupted him.

"Hold on just a moment. Am I getting this right? Are you saying, that you've been seeing Rory all this time and you've called off your wedding for HER?" she gesticulated rudely at Rory.

"Mom..." Logan said with a warning tone.

"No Logan, this is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous" Shira said pacing "No. You need to stop this nonsense and make things right with Odette. NOW."

"I don't love Odette" Logan shouted at his mom "I never have and I never will. She doesn't love me either and you know that."

"There are more things at stake here than just love Logan, this marriage was advantageous to all and there is going to be considerable damage done on both sides," Mitchum said.

"So Dad, let me understand this. You're saying, that it's okay to spend your life in a loveless, sexless marriage as long as the business is going well? " Logan asked looking his father in the eyes. "What am I saying?" he said laughing out loud, throwing his hands in the air "Of course you think that, we all know the truth Dad!"

Mitchum shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm going out for some fresh air" Shira announced. Honor rolled her eyes. They all knew that she was a stress smoker and needed to escape for a minute – for anything other than fresh air.

"Logan, I know you think you love Rory and that's all that's important right now but you need to see the bigger picture here," Mitchum said sternly.

"I don't think I love Rory, I DO love Rory, and believe me, I've seen the bigger picture Dad, and I don't like it and neither do I agree with it. I've had enough." Logan said firmly.

"Rory is a lovely woman, but..."

"That but had better lead somewhere good..." Logan warned.

"...but this is not the life for her and you know it son."

"You are absolutely right, I do know that. I know that being a so-called Huntzberger wife and everything that entails is not good enough for Rory. It's not nearly good enough. I know that she wants more out of life than to be a trophy wife, attending DAR meetings and juggling maids, and that's why I love her."

Logan looked at Rory, his eyes desperately apologising to her. He was so proud of how composed she was and how well she was taking the attacks that were being fired at her by his family. Rory knew that they were just words and there was nothing they could do to hurt her but she was frustrated with just how blinkered and selfish his parents were.

Shira re-entered the room. "Odette was perfect Logan. She was perfect for you and you've thrown that away for nothing?"

Logan felt the anger rising inside of him. "Rory isn't nothing Mom."

Shira scoffed and took a swig of her wine not looking at Logan.

He repeated himself, louder this time "Rory isn't nothing" he said again before squeezing her hand tightly. Rory took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next and braced herself.

"She's going to be the mother of your grandchild".

* * *

Honor looked around the room at the nervous faces of Logan and Rory and at the stunned faces of her parents. She hadn't spoken up in defence of either party yet and didn't feel like this was the right moment to speak up either, so all she could do was throw Rory a smile and nod of encouragement.

"I'm sorry?" Mitchum said, shaking his head. "What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said, Rory and me, we're having a baby."

Mitchum and Shira looked at each other in complete shock and looked across at Rory, noticing for the first time the roundness around her middle.

"In about five months time" Rory added as Logan gently laid his hand on her blossoming bump.

Anger flashed across Shira's face. "No! This is not happening. She's not..." she started before Logan interrupted her.

"Good enough?" Logan spit back at his mother.

Rory outwardly sighed, rolling her eyes. Not this again.

"Logan she wasn't raised to..."

"You know she's a Gilmore right?" Logan questioned his mother.

"Yes but that..."

"And you DO know who her father is don't you?" Shira scoffed at the question and started to say something before Logan interrupted her. "Her father is Christopher Hayden."

It took Shira a moment to register what Logan had said "Francine's son?"

"The one and the same" Rory sighed.

"You're the Hayden's granddaughter?" Mitchum asked Rory directly.

"And the Gilmore's" Logan added. "Which I don't think I would be wrong in saying, definitely qualifies Rory as part of society and..." he stopped when Rory interrupted him.

"...certainly more high society than you, according to my grandmother Emily anyhow" Rory bit back at Shira unable to take much more.

Rory's sudden confidence took Shira aback. Mitchum appeared to be going through a range of emotions, Honor wasn't sure if he was angry, confused or even impressed but she felt the need to try and defuse the situation in some way, especially as everybody seemed to have given up on the idea of dinner. "Guys," she said putting her hands in the air "We all need to calm down a little bit. This is good for no one and certainly can't be good for Rory right now. Why don't we just sit down and have a drink."

Mitchum gestured at the empty seats at the table. Logan looked at Rory, who raised her eyebrows in response as they both took a seat at the table.

* * *

After a scotch, Mitchum seemed to calm down a little. Deep down he didn't really have a problem with Rory and while he had some issues, it wasn't personal at all. They'd had their run-ins while Logan was at Yale when she had interned for him, he had thought her too obedient and docile for the journalistic life but he had been impressed with how she had eventually fought back and even stood up to Mitchum when she thought he was being unreasonable. He was fully aware that she was a bright, intelligent, beautiful young woman and he knew she could and would provide everything his son needed but Rory had influence over Logan, and this was something that Mitchum couldn't reconcile himself with. Deep down he still felt that what was best for the family, and HPG would be the 'trophy wife' that Logan was so against – but the situation was what it was and now he knew that they needed to make the best of it.

"So, are you planning on getting married?" Mitchum asked downing the last of the scotch left in his glass.

Rory tensed. The topic of marriage was such a difficult and uncomfortable one given how she had turned down Logan's proposal all those years ago and they hadn't even begun to think about that as part of their future. She was embarrassed to have this question asked of them but nevertheless, she was still surprised and a little disappointed about how quickly Logan fired back his response.

'No, we're not getting married."

Shira's hands flew up to her face "But Logan!"

"Mom, on one hand, you don't think Rory is good enough and then on the other, you're going to start pushing for a wedding? Just for once, can you stop worrying about what everyone else will think and think about what is important to your family?" Logan said shaking his head. "I love Rory, we're committed and we don't need to be married to validate our relationship."

Rory looked down at the hands. She really didn't want to get involved in this conversation, not here, not now. She knew that marriage wasn't on the cards for them, hell, they'd only just got back together and she suspected that it wasn't a subject Logan would ever want to broach again given how she had rejected him and it being the root cause of their break-up all those years ago. But even knowing this, she still felt sad hearing Logan say out loud that there was no intention to get married. Rory knew that saying no to his proposal all those years ago was the right thing to do - while it was the hardest decision she had ever made and had taken a long time for her to get over, she absolutely wasn't ready then. But she was ready now and it had just become very obvious that Logan didn't feel the same way about that. Excusing herself she stood up from the table.

"Are you okay?" Logan looked up at her concerned, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Yes," Rory forced a smile "I just need some fresh air, I'm just going to step outside, I'll be back a moment." She promised. "Please excuse me, everyone," she said as she hurriedly walked away.

"Rory, Do you want me to come with you?" Logan called after her.

Rory looked back at Logan, "No...no it's fine" she said as she walked out the room.

Logan looked over at Honor and gestured with his head. Quickly picking up on the hint, Honor excused herself and followed Rory outside.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as he knew that Rory and Honor were out of earshot, Logan just couldn't hold back with his parents anymore.

"You both need to back off. If it hasn't quite registered yet...Rory is pregnant and she really doesn't need this stress." Logan turned to his father.

"Okay, okay," Mitchum said, looking at Shira and nodding "but you know, you have kind of come in and thrown this at us. We were always going to be surprised and you should have expected that the news might not have received the best response."

Logan shrugged. "I knew it was never going to be a walk in the park but hey, you needed to know what the situation was. I had kind of just hoped that we were over the slinging mud at Rory phase by now".

"We are Logan," Mitchum said while Shira tried to interrupt him. He quickly shut her down with a stern look, which took Logan a little by surprise. The last person he had expected to be on their side was his father.

"Good, because there's something else we need to talk about." Logan said looking at Mitchum "I'm going to need to transfer back to here to be with Rory."

"Out of the question Logan, you have commitments in London," Mitchum said firmly.

"I have commitments HERE Dad" Logan shouted "and those are the ones I intend to meet. With or without your support. It would be easier with your support but if you want to do it the hard way, I guess that's going to be up to you."

Mitchum could tell from his tone that Logan meant business.

"Mom, Dad, whether you like it or not. I am with Rory now. I should have always been with Rory. I love her and we're having a baby. I hope that eventually, you'll be able to be happy for us". Logan said firmly. "Trying to keep us apart isn't going to change anything"

"Oh c'mon Logan. That's not what..." Mitchum started but trailed off and sighed audibly. "You're with Rory and that's great..."

Logan laughed sarcastically interrupting his father.

Mitchum put his hands up "It IS great, I like Rory, she's a great girl and you're my son, I want you to be happy. You've made your decision and I'm not going to try and come between that but the fact is you can't just up and leave HPG in London in the middle of the various projects and deals you're working on".

"There are other people in the London office that can easily take my work on Dad, you know that". Logan rubbed his temples "You make me stay in London and you're never going to get the best of out me. HPG won't get the best out of me. "

"You don't think Rory would consider a move to London?" Mitchum enquired.

"I haven't asked her and I won't ask her. Her family and friends are here, her life is here."

"Okay, well look, Logan, this probably isn't really the time nor the place to get into this right now. We'll discuss this further at the office".

Secretly Logan felt that the fact his father had even suggested that he was willing to discuss the matter was a small win and so he decided that there was no need to pursue the matter that night. There were definitely more arguments to come in the future but for now, it was to be put to one side.

* * *

"Rory" Honor said as she stepped out into the courtyard.

Rory quickly wiped a tear away from her cheek and smiled at Logan's sister. "Honestly Honor, I'm fine, you didn't need to come out here."

"Logan wanted me to check on you," Honor said "Also, that was all getting a bit too intense for me in there, I needed some air myself!" she smiled.

"Thanks for coming along to dinner tonight Honor," Rory said "I know it's not the most pleasant of evenings but it really means a lot to Logan to have you on his side. It means a lot to me too."

"Oh of course! Logan has been there for me enough times in my life; I'd do anything for my baby brother, and you of course!" Honor touched Rory's arm tenderly. "So..." Honor started "Anything you want to talk about? You left the dining room a little abruptly."

"It just all got a little bit much in there you know," Rory said sitting down on the wall that surrounded the ornate fountain that was situated in the centre of the courtyard.

"Which part...oh, the marriage talk?" Honor asked, sitting down next to Rory.

"Yeah" Rory sighed. "I just...well it felt uncomfortable given...you know. It's not something that we've even discussed between ourselves yet. I'm not sure it's even something that we both want."

"Rory, it's just my parents, ignore them." Honor said putting her arm around Rory. "They'll push the marriage thing just to save face amongst their friends and Hartford society, but Logan knows what he wants and ultimately, he'll do what he wants. And..." she nudged Rory in the side "I happen to think that he'd marry you in a heartbeat."

"You think?" Rory smiled. "Oh, I'm not even sure if it IS what I want. I'm so confused about everything. I mean, I've not really had time to think about that at all but I guess one day, I'd hope that's where we were headed...but Logan..."

"...completely shot it down because it was my parents trying to force him into something" Honor said firmly "No other reason than that. It's not a reflection on you or his feelings for you." She said, giving Rory a hug. "You probably need to talk to him about this Rory, I think he'd be surprised to know that you're feeling this way but you know what boys are like" Honor laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Honor. I will. I will talk to him about this when the time is right."

"Oh I am so happy for you both Rory, this is so right for Logan. It's nice to see him happy again."

"I guess we had better get back in there," Rory said to Honor, even though she'd rather be going anywhere but back into that dining room.

XXXX

Rory and Honor walked back into the room, arm in arm, surprised that it appeared all very civilised and that nobody was shouting at each. Rory could sense that words had been exchanged but there seemed to be some quiet agreement between Logan and his parents.

Logan looked at Rory – he could see that she was tense and her slightly reddened eyes, gave away the fact that she had been crying. He looked at Honor who mouthed back "she's fine" and he relaxed slightly, sending his sister a silent thank you. He knew he was lucky to have Honor there on their side.

Logan stood up as Rory approached her seat at the table and kissed her gently on the cheek "Everything okay Ace"? he asked

"Everything's fine"

"Promise?"

"Promise" she smiled back, fixing on a smile but saying no more.

Honor stood up next her seat and tapped a knife against her champagne flute. "I think we've had quite enough stress tonight - this should be a happy occasion, a new baby is something to celebrate" she looked at her parents, pleading with them, "I think we should have a toast".

Logan took Rory's hand and they sat back down in their seats.

"To my baby brother Logan, his beautiful Rory and the newest addition to the Huntzberger family – my lovely niece or nephew, we can't wait to meet you. Congrats!" she said raising her glass.

"Congratulations," Mitchum said directly at Logan and Rory.

Shira silently picked up her glass and knocked back the champagne in one go. "I have a headache all of a sudden, I'm going to go lie down." She said standing up. "Goodnight," she said as she left the table.

Mitchum looked at Logan and shook his head. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm famished. Who's ready for some steak?" he asked calling in the maid.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Honor had to leave to get back to the babysitter but only left after she felt comfortable that there was going to be no more upset. Mitchum was cordial and polite and was interested to hear how Rory's career had been progressing over the years.

Despite all Rory's reservations and previous experience with her boyfriend's father, she still enjoyed talking to him as someone who knew the industry she worked in well. While her family and friends were supportive, it was alien to them, and whatever anybody thought of Mitchum Huntzberger, he knew his stuff.

"I'm kind of in between projects at the moment," Rory said "The freelance thing just wasn't working for me so I decided to take a bit of time out at home in Stars Hollow to work out what I wanted to do next but then...well life through me a bit of a curveball"

"I'll say" Mitchum laughed. "So you're going to back to journalism?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm still not sure, I'd like to but there are other things to consider now. In the meantime, I am keeping busy, I'm writing a book."

"A book?" Mitchum looked surprised "That's quite a diversion"

"It is, but it's something close to my heart and I'm interested to see where it leads. Of course, it might not lead anywhere but it's pretty cathartic anyhow".

"It's going to be great," Logan said to his dad "They always say the best writers write what they know and Rory is writing a book about her life with her mom".

"Sounds interesting Rory, I'd certainly be interested to read it when it's published"

Rory smiled; pleasantly surprised that Mitchum would even consider that it could get published. This was obviously the end goal for her book and she was lucky enough to have a contact in publishing. Though she hadn't actually asked Jess for her help in getting the book published, he would definitely be her first port of call and she was sure that he would want to be involved. Rory was positive that Mitchum was just being polite but nevertheless, considering how the rest of the evening had played out, she was happy that he was at least trying to be nice – to her face anyway. Rory was pretty sure that there would be some heated discussions between Mitchum and his wife yet.

* * *

Ever the gentleman he had been raised to be, Logan opened the passenger door of his Porsche for Rory. As they made their way back to Stars Hollow, they were both very quiet.

While the rest of the evening had been okay, especially after Shira disappeared, Logan had been desperate to find out from Rory what had got to her so much that she needed to leave the room. She had seemed fine when she came back with Honor but he couldn't ignore the fact that she had been crying.

"You got up pretty quick there at the table Ace. Everything okay?" Logan asked.

Rory tensed a little. She really didn't want to bring up the topic of marriage now or even make it seem like it was a big deal to her.

"I'm fine, honestly"

"You'd been crying, though, right"

"A little..." she trailed.

"You want to talk about it? I know it wasn't easy in there"

Rory didn't want to talk about it but she didn't want to close down on Logan either. "It's fine Logan, I'm fine. It just got a little bit intense in there, you know, your parents had all guns blazing and all that, and I've got all these silly pregnancy hormones floating around and it I just felt a bit overwhelmed" she smiled "that's all"

"That's all?" Logan smiled back at her. "I guess those hormones are going to get the better of you from time to time, but I think that's your prerogative as the one who has to carry the baby around for 9 months. As long as there's nothing I should be worried about..."

"Logan" Rory, touched his hand and smiled "There's nothing to worry about," she said, as she turned to look the other way.

Logan looked at Rory looking out of the window, she seemed happy enough but he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something from him. He hoped that the stress and drama of dealing with the Huntzbergers hadn't been too much for her. The thought that perhaps she was rethinking what she was getting herself into had crossed his mind tonight but he hoped that once the dust had settled, she'd realise it probably wouldn't be that bad. Yes, there was always going to be Shira to deal with but Logan was starting to feel that they could win Mitchum over if they played the game carefully.

Rory hoped that her pregnancy hormones excuse would be enough to keep Logan from pressing her on the subject further, it certainly seemed to appease him she thought. Things were going well with Logan and Rory just wasn't ready to rock the boat - yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Logan and Rory lay back on the bed in their room at The Dragonfly Inn, exhausted from the events of the evening. Rory kicked off her shoes and turned to look at Logan.

"Well, I guess it could have gone worse?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, yeah it could have gone a lot worse but I'm still sorry that they insist on treating you like that Ace," Logan said, leaning in to kiss Rory on the top of her head. He really meant it. While it hadn't been great, he'd seen his parents behave much worse in the past and in truth, his mom hadn't said anything that they hadn't heard before.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault Logan and it was nothing more than we expected," Rory said, and it was completely true. She didn't blame Logan at all, he was not responsible for his parent's actions and had nothing to apologise. Rory had completely prepared herself for how they might treat her. After all, they were never going to welcome with open arms, the woman who broke up their son's much-anticipated engagement to what they saw as the perfect trophy wife.

"Did you see their faces when they realised you were a Hayden though?" Logan laughed. "They didn't see that coming, that's for sure! I bet my mom is regretting a few of the things she's said in the past."

"I guess they never realised there was a link with the Haydens, because I never really had much of a relationship with them, only through my Dad ". Rory said sadly.

Growing up Rory always wanted to get to know her father's parents a little better but disapproving from the start, they had shut her out and for many years following were living abroad. She had only recently been able to start building a relationship with her grandmother after Christopher returned to the family business and her grandfather Straub Hayden had passed away. Straub had always been very cold towards Rory, and if he'd had his way she would never have been born as he had tried hard to convince the Gilmore's that Lorelai should terminate her pregnancy. It had transpired that the Francine had been less hostile and over the past few years Rory had been tentatively getting to know her grandmother although she hadn't had the opportunity to spend much time with her due Rory's travel for work.

"Which reminds me actually - I need to try and catch up with Dad soon, he's left me a few voicemails this week."

Logan pulled a face "I'm not looking forward to seeing your dad, Ace, I bet I'm not flavour of the month"

"Oh he'll be fine Logan, you know my dad, he'll be happy we're together again I'm sure. He was worried about me and well, I think the fact that we are trying to make this work together, will reassure him." Rory said, getting off the bed.

"Hey, where do you think you are going Ace?" Logan said pulling her back down onto the bed "We need some sleep, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Rory looked at Logan puzzled. "We are?"

"Well, yeah. I thought tomorrow we'll go and see if we can find ourselves a home – just as soon as you decide where you want to live that is." Logan smiled.

"Wow, yes, I suppose we need to do that..." Rory trailed off. It made complete sense but as yet, she hadn't even begun to think about their living arrangements or even considered that it would be something they would do together but Logan suggesting that they go out and find somewhere together made her stomach do a little flip. She couldn't believe that only a few weeks ago she had felt like she was in a desperate situation and that she was going to be facing parenthood alone, and now, here she was, with the love of her life, planning a future together – for their family. Is this real? She thought. Can this really be happening?

"Ace..?" Logan said carefully "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"It's just..." Rory paused. "It's just, well obviously I'd started thinking about finding somewhere to live before 'we' happened, I know I can't live with mom and Luke long-term, but I don't suppose I'd really thought about us...buying somewhere together."

"You hadn't?" Logan asked surprised.

"Oh, It's not that I don't want to, I just hadn't got that far in the thought process, there's been a lot going on, that's all." Rory could see that Logan looked a little hurt. "And you know, what with you living and working in London right now, I just figured that something like that would be far off into the future."

"You DO want to, though?" Logan asked. "I mean, it's fine if you don't..."

Logan felt nervous, perhaps he had misjudged the situation. Logan had originally toyed with the idea of asking Rory to move to London with him - just until everything was sorted out but he could see that she was completely settled here with her family. He didn't think Lorelai would ever forgive him for stealing her daughter away and making her miss out on her pregnancy either. He still wasn't sure what she had freaked out about back at the Huntzberger house and he had a niggling feeling that perhaps she was having doubts about the whole thing.

"Yes. Yes, of course, I do, I really do Logan, but I really need to speak with my dad about it too."

Logan relaxed and laughed "Why? Do you need his permission? I think we might be passed the formalities stage now Ace."

"Oh! No nothing like that. I went to see my dad a few weeks ago, you know before I told you and he offered to buy me a place and I think he'll still want to help. Well, I hope he will" Rory rolled her eyes "because I don't really have a lot of money myself at the moment what with having no job or anything".

"Ace" Logan said kissing her on the top of the head. "I got this."

Rory looked at Logan aghast. "What?! No, you haven't got this!"

"I want to do this for you, I mean, I want to do this for us." Logan corrected himself.

"No, I don't want you to – I want to contribute, I need to contribute - even if it is just through my father, but still, I want to at least pay some of my own way."

Logan suddenly understood Rory "You don't want my parents accusing..."

"Exactly. They already think I am a gold-digging whore who tricked their darling son and heir into knocking her up, the last thing I need is to give them more ammunition to fire at me ".

Logan laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "Okay, well we can work out all the details later, first you need to work out where you want to live and then we need to find the dream home".

* * *

After they had turned out the lights, Rory lay in the dark, struggling to sleep after all the activities of the day. Her head was swimming with a multitude of thoughts. Shira had responded to the news as expected but Mitchum had almost been nice to her by the end of the evening. She now knew that Logan didn't want to marry her but he did want to buy her a house so they could live as a family, and he was willing to move his life back from London to be with her.

It dawned on her that he hadn't asked her to move to London with him which perhaps would have been the easiest path to follow. Rory knew that if he'd said that was the only way it could work, she would have packed up and gone with him but she was glad that, as yet, he hadn't put that forward as an option. Right now, she couldn't imagine anything worse than being pregnant and being thousands of miles away from her friends and family.

Rory couldn't get her head around why she felt this was all so unsettling, after all, buying a home for them both to bring up their child in signalled his commitment to her, didn't it? And then there was the matter of where to base themselves. Where do I want us to live? She thought, Where do I want us to live.

"It's got to be New York" Rory sat bolt upright and shouted into the darkness.

"Wha?" Logan said rolling over.

Rory shook Logan and repeated herself "New York!"

"I got that the first time Ace, but what about New York..." He said rubbing his eyes to look at the clock. "3.30am Ace!"

"That's where I think we should live," Rory said decidedly.

"You want to live in New York," Logan said trying to wake himself up. "I thought you'd want to be in Stars Hollow or near Hartford at the very least?"

Rory thought about this. It had surprised her too. As much as she loved Stars Hollow and she really did love it, it was too intimate and she wanted to afford herself and Logan a little more privacy. Hartford was the next natural choice but it still didn't feel right to her – and it was nothing to do with having the Huntzbergers right on the doorstep.

"I think that they're just too far away from New York Logan. If Mitchum agrees to a transfer..." Rory paused and looked at Logan.

They both knew that they had some way to go yet in the discussions and negotiations with Logan's father. Rory was worried about how this would all play out, it felt a bit soon to be settling on somewhere to live but she didn't want to dampen Logan's enthusiasm.

Logan understood Rory's hesitation - she was concerned that Mitchum would block a transfer. Logan had brushed it off, he had his concerns too but ultimately was confident that he could make it work for them.

Rory continued "IF Mitchum agrees, you're going to be working in New York and commuting – If we live in Hartford it's going to be at least a four-hour roundtrip, I don't want that for you. We'll never see each other given the long hours you're undoubtedly going to have put in."

Logan listened to Rory. She did have a point.

"It's a bit of a sacrifice though Ace?"

Rory shrugged. "It's not so bad, I lived in Brooklyn before. I just want to make that journey as short as possible for you – it will benefit us all". She smiled before continuing. "If we were to live in Hartford or Stars Hollow, there's a good chance we'll be like ships that pass in the night. Plus eventually, I'd like to try and get myself back out there to work so living in the city will open a few more possibilities."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked carefully. He really didn't want Rory to feel like she had to move to be closer to his work when he knew it would be a move away from her friends and family.

"Yes, I think it's what we both need," Rory said firmly.

"Ok. So tomorrow we go to New York" Logan said wrapping his arms around Rory and pulling her back onto the bed "Now can we please get some sleep?"

* * *

Next morning, Logan lay in bed while Rory was in the shower. He hadn't expected Rory to settle for New York as a location for their first home but deep down he was pleased. Despite his hesitation about joining the family business, he actually enjoyed his work and the while had hadn't opened up to her about any of it, he'd had his own concerns about how they would manage a family life alongside his working life if home and office were so far apart. On another level altogether he also hoped that him committing to living in New York might appease his father a little more about a transfer from London.

Rory stepped out of the shower. She didn't know why but she felt some apprehension about going house-hunting with Logan that day. It wasn't that she was scared, it was a completely logical step albeit a fast one, there was just something she couldn't put her finger on. Perhaps it's just all the uncertainty, she thought to herself. There was still so much to sort out with Mitchum. They were looking for somewhere to live in New York and as yet Logan hadn't even discussed it properly with this father. There was a chance he could veto the whole thing and then where would that leave us, Rory thought.

Logan looked up at Rory as she stepped back into the bedroom "So Ace, I've lined up five apartments to view today. All very different but I'm hopeful we'll like at least one of them!" he smiled.

"Great," Rory said, fixing a smile in place "We ought to get going then. I'm just going to send Dad a quick message."


	19. Chapter 19

Rory grabbed her cell phone and tapped out a message to Christopher.

 _"Hi Dad, sorry I've missed your calls. Crazy week. Will call you later as I've got some important news to share with you."_

Her cell immediately beeped into life while it was still in her hands.

 _"Hey Ror, good to hear from you, thought you'd gone AWOL. News? That sounds intriguing. Good or bad or do I not want to know?"_

Rory smiled as she typed back a message. _"Good. Well, I think so anyhow."_

 _"Ok kiddo, so long as you're happy. Speak soon x "_

* * *

Logan and Rory had spent several hours viewing the first four apartments with the realtor and much to Rory's dismay; she hadn't really liked any of them. They were all beautiful places that she'd be more than lucky to live in but none of them had really felt right. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Logan. One of the newest side effects of her ever-increasing pregnancy hormones seemed to be chronic indecisiveness, and he was clearly trying to be very patient with her.

"Just one more to go today Ace," Logan said grabbing her hand and walking into the lobby of the apartment block as the doorman held the door open for them. "Fifth time is a charm, huh?" He had a good feeling about this one. The West Village apartment was situated in a premier, boutique co-op, located on a quintessential tree-lined cobblestone block.

As soon as they made their way out of the elevator and stepped through the doorway into the last apartment, Rory knew that this apartment was the one.

It was a light and airy three-bedroom, two-bathroom home and came complete with a decent sized home office that Rory was particularly excited about. She had an image of herself sitting there at a large desk, crib in one corner, coffee machine in the other, working hard on finishing her book while Logan was at the office. She smiled at the vision.

Logan looked at her quizzically "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" She shook her head and smiled.

The extra large living room had a gorgeous wood-burning fireplace and the kitchen was a large flexible space that offered ample room for a dining area. Rory couldn't help but imagine the entertaining that they could do in this space.

As she stood alone in the master bedroom suite, complete with its own walk-in dressing room and luxury appointed ensuite bathroom she peeked out of the window. Opposite the apartment building was a small park and thought to herself how perfectly located it would be for taking their baby out for some fresh air.

"You love it don't you?"

Rory jumped when she heard Logan's voice behind her.

"Um, it's okay..." Rory started to say, trying to act non-committal. She didn't want to get her hopes up as the apartment was way out of their budget and there was still the fear that until everything had been cleared with Mitchum, living there wasn't really a possibility.

"Ace! You love it, admit it!" Logan laughed.

"Oh okay" Rory rolled her eyes "I do, I love it, I really love it! But ouch Logan, did you see the price? That was a lot of zeros..."

Logan slid his arms around Rory's waist and pulled her in close.

"It's okay if you love this one, we buy this one. What's the point in having access to all this money if we don't spend it?" Logan shrugged.

Rory squealed and kissed Logan firmly on the lips.

"Plus, anything that makes you this happy has got to be worth it." He smiled kissing her back.

"But Logan, can we afford it, really. I mean..." Rory paused.

"We can. Don't worry about it Ace, let me handle it."

Rory couldn't believe Logan could be so casual about it all, but she was so excited. Having a final walk around the property before they left, she couldn't help but imagine what each room would be like as it came to life with all the hustle and bustle of their new family.

* * *

Sitting in a coffee shop around the corner, holding hands with Rory across the table, Logan couldn't wrap his head around how happy he felt and how well things were coming together. It was hard for him to believe that just a few short weeks ago he was still trying to picture what his life with Odette was going to be like – the life he had been facing without Rory – and now his whole world had been turned upside down but in a completely good way.

"Well, well, if it isn't New Haven's favourite whore hound himself".

Rory laughed as Logan stood up to greet the person behind the voice.

"Paris, how very nice it is to see you after all these years," he said as she sat down at the table.

"Gilmore. I must say I was very surprised to get your call today, I thought you'd been sucked into a black hole seeing as I haven't heard from you in weeks...but I guess you've been busy." Paris said shooting a look at Logan.

Rory smiled at her friend "Sorry Paris, it's just been...well...it's been an odd few weeks."

"So you're together then?" Paris asked. "Like together, together?"

Logan put his hand on top of Rory's hand "Yes, Paris, we're back together, together. We've actually just put our name down on an apartment in the city."

"You're moving to New York?" Paris looked at Rory.

"We are," Rory said nodding her head. We hope, she thought.

"Well this is good, I guess. At least now I'll be able to come by and check you're actually still breathing when I've not heard from you in weeks..."

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed as Paris leaned into Logan.

"You just make sure you don't hurt my friend again Baby Daddy. Krav maga remember." Paris said in a tone which managed to sound like she was being both funny and threatening at the same time.

"So," Rory said, shaking her head and changing the subject "What's been going on with you Paris, how's Doyle?"

Paris shot Rory a stony stare across the table.

"Yikes, not good then" Logan smirked.

"Doyle is fine." She said before adding quietly "He's moved back in"

"Oh Paris, that's fantastic news!" Rory said jumping up and grabbing her friend into a hug.

"Steady on Gilmore, it's early days..."

"But even so" Rory sighed happily "This is GOOD news, you and Doyle belong together, he's your lobster".

Logan looked at Rory and smiled. Her capacity to get completely swept away with a romantic story always amused him.

"Okay Season 2 Phoebe, no need to get carried away. We'll see how it goes huh?" Paris said before downing her coffee.

* * *

"You happy Ace?" Logan looked at Rory has they drove out of the city towards Stars Hollow.

"I am" she smiled back. "I'm excited about the apartment, I can't wait to tell mom about it and it was really good to see Paris today. I'm glad we had time to catch up with her today."

"Ha, yeah. I for one have missed her veiled threats and the stealth insults she likes to throw my way" Logan laughed.

"Ah she likes you really, you know that she's just being protective of me". Rory said. Out of everyone she had met in her days at Chilton she had never imagined that Paris would have been the one to stick around. They may not have always seen eye to eye but when push came to shove, they most definitely had each other's backs and Paris had been there to pick up the broken pieces of Rory on more than one occasion.

"How long do you think it will be until we can move into the apartment?" Rory asked.

"Well, it's vacant now so I think it's just a question of getting all the paperwork finalised – no more than a couple of weeks I would have thought but I'll see if we can't hurry it along a bit if you're keen".

Rory smiled and nodded. She put her head back and closed her eyes. It had been a long exhausting few days and the tiredness was starting to get the better of her.

* * *

As they pulled up outside Lorelai's house, Logan looked over at his Ace, who had been peacefully sleeping next to him for the majority of the journey back to Stars Hollow. Reaching over he gently shook her shoulder.

"Ace, we're here."

Rory slowly opened her eyes before looking out of the window and realising that they were parked outside her mom's house.

"Wow, we got here quick." She said stifling a yawn

"Well, not really Ace, you've been snoring pretty loudly for the past 90 minutes."

Rory reached over and playfully smacked Logan on the arm "A lady doesn't snore." She said firmly "Or at least if a lady did snore, a true gentleman certainly wouldn't point it out."

"You sure you're going to be okay here at your mom's until I get back? I don't really want to leave you but I think I need to go and talk to Mitchum." Now that they had committed to buying a property, Logan felt that the conversation about his future with HPG needed to be had.

"Logan, you do realise that I am in my thirties and furthermore you do realise that I have spent many many days and nights on my own without you holding my hand?" Rory said sarcastically. "I'll be fine! I've got lots I want to catch up with mom about anyhow. We'll probably go to Luke's for dinner."

"Why do you have to go out to Luke's for dinner, when Luke lives in your house," Logan said rubbing his chin.

"Logan, Logan, Logan" Rory shook her head in faux disappointment. "We like going to Luke's. Luke may live in the house, and he may cook an amazing cheeseburger for us in the kitchen of that house, but well, it's not Luke's. To truly be a Luke's cheeseburger, it has to be prepared and eaten in the right setting, i.e., Luke's. You see?"

"Not really" Logan laughed. "But I'll go along with it anyhow."

"Good boy," Rory said leaning into kiss Logan on the lips.

Logan put his hands on the back of Rory's head and pulled her in close, deepening the kiss. Man, I don't think I'll ever get tired of this, he thought to himself. "I'll see you later back at The Dragonfly?"

"Sure thing, Huntzberger" Rory winked at Logan as she stepped out of the car.

"I heard that about you" Logan shouted after her as Rory started to walk up the path.

Rory turned back and raised her eyebrows "Careful there, or else I might not be a sure thing for much longer" she said before adding "Good luck, Godspeed!"

"Godspeed? Why have you gone all Chaucer on me?" Logan laughed.

"I don't know, I was trying to be rallying"

"And you thought The Canterbury Tales would do it?"

"Well," Rory sighed, "I thought it sounded better than just saying 'rather you than me'..." she winked. "But yes, good luck, rather you than me!" She said as she blew Logan a kiss.

Logan drove away from the house and started to make his way towards Hartford. He knew that the conversations that he needed to have with his father would be long and difficult but he also knew that he had to face this head on. He'd waited a long time for this – to be with Rory in a way he'd not even dared to dream was possible and that meant he had to push forward and hope that Mitchum would show him just a tiny bit of compassion.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mmm, finally some real coffee" Rory said clutching her Luke's mug close to her chest.

"You shouldn't be drinking that!" Luke said as he leaned over the table and poured Lorelai another cup.

"We're tired, the baby needs caffeine," Rory said rubbing her tummy "plus one cup in what...forever...is not going to hurt" she smiled at Lorelai as Luke walked away muttering.

"So, loin fruit. Start talking" Lorelai said rubbing her hands together.

Rory and Lorelai had come to Luke's for the mother of all catch-ups. Even though they were currently living in close quarters right there in Stars Hollow, Rory had been so busy recently with everything moving so fast that she hadn't really had time to catch Lorelai up on everything that had been going on in her life.

"Firstly - how was dinner at the Huntzbergers House of Pain?" Lorelai asked.

Rory laughed and rolled her eyes at her mother "As painful as you might imagine."

Lorelai pulled a face and looked slightly disappointed "Oh really hun? That's a shame. I would have hoped they'd have got bored of all that by now."

"Shira was her usual pleasant self" Rory sighed "and Mitchum...well he had his moments but well...actually, by the end of the night, it felt like there was some sort of unspoken truce between us. He was actually quite nice."

"Now there are two words I've never heard put together in the same sentence – Mitchum and nice." Lorelai winked. "So how much do they know".

"Everything there is to know." Rory shrugged "Apart from the fact we've just bought a new apartment - they don't know that yet but Logan is probably telling them right now...and I can imagine how well that is going." Rory started before she was interrupted by her mother.

"Hold the front door! What new apartment?" Lorelai looked at Rory with her mouth gaping open.

"Oh right, yeah I should probably tell you about that part" Rory giggled.

"Err YEAH you should! Momma needs all the info"

"Logan figured we needed somewhere to live so we've been looking for the perfect property and we found an apartment that we both loved and so he bought it for us"

"Just like that" Lorelai said.

"Just like that" Rory answered her mother.

"Wow. Nice to have money. And where pray tell is this new apartment you speak of?" Lorelai felt excited for Rory taking what was a major step, not just for herself but for her relationship with Logan but couldn't help hoping in her heart of hearts that she wasn't about to start racking up a whole heap of transatlantic air miles.

"Well, you might not like the next part but we have our reasons...it's in New York"

Lorelai breathed a big sigh of relief. She hated the thought of her daughter and grandchild being a couple of hours away but she completely understood that there needed to be a compromise between the two. New York was infinitely more palatable than London and it made sense for them if they were both going to maintain their careers.

"I'm happy for you kid, it sounds great." Lorelai smiled at Rory. "So I take it Logan won't be working in London anymore? How did his dad take that bombshell?"

Rory shuffled in her seat a little "Well, no, yes...ugh maybe"

"Ror?"

"That's where he is now" Rory grimaced "He's over in Hartford talking to Mitchum to try and iron all his out. He's hoping that he'll be able to organise a quick transfer from the UK...but that's going to depend on the good nature of his father of course and..."

"...and we all know how good natured and reasonable that man can be huh" Lorelai finished.

"Yeah," Rory said sadly "I just hope that it goes well."

"Sure," Lorelai said. "I'm sure if will Rory," she said rubbing Rory's hand. Lorelai could tell that Rory was unsettled and she hoped it was nothing more than the uncertainty surrounding Logan and HPG. "Hun, is there something else going on with you?"

"Why do you say that?" Rory asked looking at her mother.

"You're just looking a bit...oh, I don't know what the word is...pensive?"

Rory looked at her mom. She'd never been able to hide anything from Lorelai, she had this knack of seeing through whatever charade she was putting on. Rory fiddled with her hands. She didn't want to hold back from telling her mom what she was feeling right now, but neither did she really feel like splurging her innermost fears, nor feel like she had to get in a position to defend herself or Logan.

"I've got a few things on my mind, is all"

"Anything I can help with?" Lorelai asked gently.

Here goes nothing, Rory thought to herself. "It transpired at dinner the other night that Logan doesn't see marriage in our future".

"LUKE WE'RE GOING TO NEED MORE COFFEE" Lorelai hollered at her bewildered husband across the diner.

* * *

Logan pulled up in his car outside the Huntzberger mansion and took a deep breath. He would have rather been anywhere than there at that moment in time but he knew he needed to get the conversation over sooner, rather than later. Logan walked into the house and found Mitchum sitting in the main living room.

Mitchum looked up when he saw his son enter the room "Logan, I wasn't expecting you today?"

"Is mom here?" Logan asked his father.

"No, she's at some DAR thing or other, but she'll be back shortly I expect."

"Good. I really need to talk to you and I don't want her around interfering in the conversation" Logan said.

Mitchum fully understood Logan's reasons for not wanting his mother round. While Mitchum was warming to Rory, Shira was still not happy with the situation and did little to hide the fact. It was awkward and uncomfortable for everyone.

"Okay son," Mitchum said, "Shall we take this to my study?"

Logan followed his father into the oak-lined study and Mitchum sat down behind his desk before he gestured for his son to sit in the chair opposite. "Do you want a drink?" he offered holding up the scotch before pouring himself a glass.

Logan nodded and accepted the drink.

"So...what can I do for you Logan?" Mitchum asked, even though he was fully aware of what the conversation was likely to entail.

"Rory and I, we've just bought an apartment..." Logan said.

Mitchum raised his eyebrows but said nothing and waited for Logan to continue.

"...in New York. Dad, I'm coming back here. I'm more than willing to continue working for HPG but it needs to be here, in New York".

"Logan..." Mitchum started before Logan interrupted him.

"Look, I know you and mom aren't happy about the situation but it is what it is. I love Rory and I want to be here with her. We've bought our home and I want to live there with her and our child, not flitting back and forth across the Atlantic every few days". Logan said slamming his glass down on the desk in front of him.

"Logan, you can't just up and leave from your position in London. There is still a lot of work to be done there, you know that and you're in the middle of all manner of projects. You have responsibilities." Mitchum said firmly.

Logan rubbed his hand over his face. He had known that this would be his father's position on the subject.

"And as I said before, I have responsibilities here now."

Mitchum shrugged "She could go with you to London"

"She doesn't want to live in London Dad, you know that. Her friends and family are here – you and mom don't want to be a part of your grandchild's life? Really? Because in a couple of months Rory is going to be having a baby and the last thing I want is her feeling isolated and alone in a city where she doesn't know anyone while you've still got me working all the hours that God sends" Logan shouted at his father.

Mitchum looked at Logan and took a swig of his scotch.

"Look...Dad. I'm sorry for yelling but I think we can make this work. I am one hundred percent committed to HPG but I need to be here and you need to understand that."

Logan and Mitchum continued to bat back and forth on the matter for some time. Whatever his son thought, Mitchum was completely understanding of Logan's desire to be with his family but he remained resolute in his decision.

"Logan, I understand you need to do the right thing and it's admirable that you are standing by Rory, I am proud of you stepping up to your responsibilities, even if I would have preferred this not to be the situation at all, but you also have to do the right thing by HPG. You're a Vice President of a huge multi-national corporation. I cannot just have you just up and leave the office one day and never come back! I'm sorry Logan, but you're going to have to go back to London, at least in the short-medium term." Mitchum said putting his glass down.

"Dad!"

"I'm not saying it's completely off the table Logan but there are deals to be finished, loose ends to tie-up. It would be unprofessional to just do a midnight flit and leave your colleagues in the lurch." Mitchum said shaking his head. "Rory knows the business, she will understand, I'm sure. "

Logan scoffed at this last remark, he didn't think Rory would understand at all, but deep down he knew that from a business perspective his father was absolutely right. He couldn't shirk his professional responsibilities, and neither did he really want to, so he was just going to have to find a way to balance them with his personal ones the best he could.

"Fine" Logan said. "I'll talk to Rory and I guess I'll head back to London this week". Logan had taken an extended break over Christmas so he knew that he ought to get back to job sooner rather than later.

"Great, good talk Logan. I'm sure things will all work out for the best"

* * *

Logan walked back into the room at the Dragonfly to find Rory relaxing in the bath.

After her long talk with Lorelai that afternoon, Rory had felt a bit on edge about everything and needed to clear her head. When her mom suggested she take a long soak in a warm bubble bath, it sounded like the perfect solution to ease her troubles away. When she heard the door to the room open she called out. "Logan?"

"Hey," Logan said popping his head around the door.

Rory thought he looked tired and worn out. "How did it go?" she smiled gently.

"Ace...I have to go back to London" Logan said quietly. "This week" he added.

Rory felt disappointed though she had expected that would be the outcome of the meeting. "Oh," she said sadly "To be honest, I had kind of prepared for that to be the case. For how long?"

Logan grimaced "I'm not entirely sure Ace...a while?" It was the best he could muster. He hoped it would just be for a few weeks or a couple of months maximum but he really was at the mercy of his father.

Logan sat on the edge of the bath and brushed his hand against her cheek. "You know, as you're not working right now, you could come with me?"

"Erm...I guess I could, I mean, I have some stuff going on and..." Rory stumbled over her words, not really knowing what to say. She didn't want to be apart from Logan but neither did she want to up and move her life to London.

Logan must have picked something up on her face "What are you thinking?"

Rory looked up at Logan. "I don't want to live in London. I don't want to have the baby in London. I want to be here, I want to be near my mom".

Logan looked at her, completely understanding her feelings "and I would never ask you to do that Ace" he brushed some hair off her face and pushed it behind her ear. He knew how important it would be for her to have Lorelai around "but why not just come out for a week or so now? Like a kind of holiday," he smiled "In the meantime, I'll see if I can push to get the apartment sorted sooner and then when you get back you can focus on abusing my AMEX while I am not here to stop you? What do you say?"

"Okay, sure, I'll come with you." Rory shrugged. She wasn't opposed to a short break in London and it would mean that the separation might not be so hard.

"Great Ace! That's great." Logan was happy that Rory would be joining him if only for a little bit. He hoped he could sort out his matters in the London office quickly.

* * *

While Logan hit the shower, Rory lay on the bed in her fluffy white Dragonfly Inn robe and called Lorelai to let her know what was happening.

"Hey preggo"

"Nice way to greet your daughter mom" Rory laughed.

"What can I do for you on this fine evening?" Lorelai asked

"Mom, I'm just phoning to let you know that things have moved on a little since our conversation today..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Logan has to go back to London, at least for the near future, and I'm going to go with him for a bit."

"I thought you weren't leaving me!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory could almost hear the pout on the other end of the line.

"I'm not! I'm just going to go for a week" Rory said "Maybe two" she added.

"Ooh, are you going off on one of those dirty babymoon things? You know, the last change to have rampant hot sex before you are hit with endless sleepless nights and all hopes of romance and any remotely slutty happenings are way off the table..."

"MOM!" Rory laughed "You are so dirty. I'm going for moral support."

"Okay...if that's what you want to call it." Lorelai said.

Rory shook her head, even though her mom couldn't see it. "Right mom, I'm feeling beat so I'm having an early night..."

"Bow chicka wow wow..."

"...I'll catch up with you later," Rory said ignoring her mom.

"Okay, dearest daughter," Lorelai said her tone turned more serious and she added "Ror..." she paused "...when you're in London with Logan, make sure you keep talking to each other, right?"

Rory smiled and ended the call and laid back on her pillow. If only it was all that easy, she thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Logan and Rory arrived had in London shortly before midnight and they collapsed in an exhausted heap on the couch of his London apartment.

For Rory, while she was very familiar with Logan's apartment, having spent more than her fair share of time there, it was the first time she'd stepped foot in the place since Odette had officially moved in and she couldn't help but feel a little bit weird about it. Even though she had now moved back to Paris, there were still plenty of reminders of Odette in the apartment – women's toiletries in the bathroom, books lying around that clearly were not of Logan's choosing and a satin robe hanging on the back of the bedroom door. Rory found it hard being there when there were still these traces of Logan's ex-fiancé hanging around, although she knew that rationally she had no right to feel that way – as, there was no other way of putting it, she had been the other woman.

Logan hadn't really known what to expect when he returned to the apartment for the first time after the break-up with Odette but bar a few bits and pieces, most traces of her had been removed. Nevertheless, he had felt Rory tense when she noticed the framed picture of Logan and Odette at the top of the Eiffel tower, which was hanging on the bedroom wall. He knew that he was going to have to do some serious clearing up if Rory was going to feel comfortable here he thought to himself as he removed the picture and the robe from the back of the door and bundled them into a box, before placing it into a cupboard.

* * *

Over the next few days, Rory and Logan fell into a routine. Rory would spend the mornings sitting at Logan's desk in the apartment, working on her book while Logan headed off to the office and spent his days at HPG trying to tie up as many loose ends as possible.

In the afternoons Rory had taken to going for a walk in one of the local parks, mainly to get some fresh air and stop cabin fever setting in. It was another reason she knew that she couldn't stay in London with Logan long-term – she didn't know anybody in the city and was really missing having company while Logan put in long hours.

Rory sat staring at the monitor of Logan's desktop computer. Her mind was completely blank, writer's block had well and truly settled in for the day and she knew that it was hopeless trying to carry on - she might as well give up. She was just pulling on her coat and heading out of the door to pop around to her favourite coffee shop when the phone rang, stopping her in her tracks. Rory faltered for a moment, they rarely used the phone in the apartment, both favouring their cells and she knew that whoever was calling, wouldn't be for her. Dammit, she said as she ran back in to answer the call.

"Hello," she said into the receiver, breathlessly. Running had never been her forte and was even less so now she was pregnant.

Rory was met with silence.

"Hello?" Rory repeated impatiently.

"You must be Rory," The voice said on the other end of the line. It was a voice she had never heard before but Rory's blood instantly ran cold when she realised who it belonged to.

"Odette". Rory just about made the word, she wasn't even sure if she'd said it out loud. She cursed herself for going back to answer the phone.

"Well, well. It didn't take long for you to take my place did it?"

Rory remained silent.

"I'm presuming Logan isn't there right now," Odette said.

"No, he's...Odette, I...I'm really sorry." Rory started "We...I...we never meant for this to happen." Even though Rory was happy to be back with Logan, she truly was sorry. She knew that Odette and Logan's engagement was more of a business arrangement than any form of romantic relationship but she still felt bad for the hurt she had caused.

"Oh, of course, you did" Odette scoffed "Why else would you have been sleeping with your ex, your ENGAGED ex at that. This is what you wanted all along. I hope you're happy now you've got what you want"

"I..." Rory started, confused. She'd never expected Odette to be pleasant to her but she wasn't prepared for the hostility in her voice.

"You know he'll never marry you don't you? He's not that kind. I was mostly surprised we got as far as we did before he bailed" Odette said. "I actually feel a little sorry for you Rory. He'll never be faithful to you – he's just not capable of it"

Rory could listen to no more. "We love each other Odette, he didn't love you and you didn't love him. I have no doubt that Logan will be completely faithful to me".

Odette sighed "Ah bless you, Rory. So innocent. You DO know that you weren't the only one don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, sure that what Odette was saying to her was just to wind her up but still not wanting to really hear what she had to say.

"Oh, you didn't know that" Odette laughed "Did he tell you that you were special? He didn't let on that you were just one of the many? He's only with you now because he was stupid enough to get you pregnant!"

* * *

The car arrived to collect Rory from the apartment at 8 pm. Logan had sent her a message a few hours earlier suggesting that they go to The Ivy for 'old times sake'. It had been the location for many a traditional farewell dinner when they were still in their 'Vegas' days. Logan's day at the office had been a good one and he wanted to celebrate. He'd managed to close a deal that had been hanging over him for a while and he knew that Mitchum would be pleased and hopefully that would work in his favour.

Rory sat in the back of the car stewing. She didn't feel like going out with Logan after the conversation that she'd had with Odette on the phone. She didn't feel like seeing Logan at all.

* * *

Logan looked across at Rory absentmindedly stabbing her fork into her salmon. He could tell that there was something wrong, she had barely strung two sentences together since they'd got there. He was finding the ups and downs of the pregnancy hormones harder and harder to deal with.

"Hey Ace, I think that salmon is already dead" Logan smirked. Rory looked up at him. He gestured at her plate and the fork that dangling from her fingers "That poor fish has taken quite a beating the past five minutes."

Rory dropped her fork, smiled forcedly and picked up her glass of water.

"Ace, what's the matter? You're not yourself tonight"

"I'm fine," Rory said, before looking around the restaurant to call the waiter over. She put her napkin down on her plate. "I want to go now," she said standing up.

Logan looked at Rory confused. She was acting really strangely and completely out of character. Clearly, he had done something to piss her off but he had no idea what. There was a definite shift in the way Rory was acting tonight he thought as he followed her out of the restaurant.

* * *

The journey home had been rather awkward, with Rory doing everything to avoid having a conversation with Logan. He had reached across for her hand in the back of the car and while she had allowed him to hold it, she didn't respond to his touch.

Back at the apartment Rory walked straight into the bedroom and started packing her bag.

"Ace, what are you doing?" Logan asked confused. "Rory!" he shouted when she didn't respond.

Rory looked up at him. "I am going home, Logan."

Logan rubbed his hand across the back of his head. "What do you mean you're going home? Has something happened? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Rory said continuing to push clothes into her bag.

"It doesn't look fine right now?" Logan said gesturing at her bag.

"I said everything is fine!" she snapped.

"We've had several 'fines' now Rory, do you think we could have a different word"?"

"Asshole, there's a word for you" Rory retorted.

Logan looked taken aback. He had no idea what had caused Rory to be so angry with him. "I think I preferred fine," he said quietly. "If everything is really okay, then why are you going home?"

Rory stopped what she was doing "Because you have lied to me Logan!" she shouted.

Logan looked surprised and held his hands up. "Lied to you? When? What is this about, help me out here Ace."

"Don't you Ace me, don't you DARE Ace me," Rory said sharply. "I spoke to Odette today..."

"Odette?" Logan interrupted.

"Yeah, do you remember her? Your ex-fiance? Though I am not entirely surprised that you might struggle, given that she and I were both, how was it that she put it? Oh yes, 'one of the many". Rory rolled her eyes. "How many others were there Logan?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Rory, I never lied to you," Logan said firmly "We had an agreement remember, what happens in Vegas..."

"Ok so maybe you didn't strictly lie to me but you weren't exactly honest either – you never told me that you were sleeping with other women, besides me and your fiancé that is!" Rory said "Perhaps Odette was right" she laughed.

"What do you mean? Ugh, what did she say to you?" Logan said running his hands through his hair.

"Perhaps we ARE only together now because you were careless enough to knock me up," Rory said sarcastically. "Tell me, Logan, if I hadn't come to London to tell you I was pregnant – would you be married to Odette right now or did you love me enough that you would have walked away and come after me?"

Logan remained silent, not knowing how to answer the question without putting his foot in it one way or another.

Rory laughed. "That tells me everything I need to know."

* * *

Logan felt completely winded. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew that they'd had a huge fight and he'd just watched Rory walk out of the apartment.

He couldn't ignore the truth, what Rory had asked him had touched a nerve. Logan loved Rory with everything fibre of his being but if he'd had to answer her question honestly he would have had to have told her that no, he didn't think he would have left Odette for Rory. If Rory hadn't come to London, Logan would have almost certainly been married to Odette right now, but it wasn't because he didn't love Rory but because he thought that door had been closed, by both of them. She had never expressed a wish to change their Vegas agreement into anything more and he had presumed that she was ready to move on from him.

Logan was so mad at Odette. She had been reasonable about the break-up until now but her saying those things to Rory had been completely out of order. He knew he'd never particularly treated Odette well and that she didn't owe him anything, but he had never expected her to let rip at Rory. Guess she's hit the angry phase of the break-up he thought to himself.

He sat on the couch and rang Rory's cell over and over but there was no answer.

* * *

Rory was thankful that she managed to get a seat on a flight back to the US that night. She had ignored all of Logan's calls while she was at the airport, recognising that she herself needed some space before she said something that they would both regret. She settled back into her seat and closed her eyes.

She had been so angry but it was hard to know what it was really about. Underneath it all, she knew that it wasn't rational to be angry with Logan for sleeping with other women. That was after all the whole basis of the agreement that they had formed and she too had slept with other people. Rory had thrown that at him in the heat of the moment but it really wasn't what had upset her the most. Odette had touched a nerve when she had said that Logan would never marry Rory and that he was only with her because she was pregnant. She knew that she should be more confident of their relationship but there was always a part of her that was going to wonder if it really was only her pregnancy that made them pursue this relationship.

Rory was so mad at herself for letting Odette and her anger get the better of her, and she was mad about walking out on Logan. She knew that he would be hurting but it was too late to turn back now, she'd just have to deal with it on her return. She needed to be back home, with her mom who was the only person who would be able to rationalise and help her to make sense of everything.

* * *

Lorelai bolted up in bed when she heard footsteps downstairs. Grabbing the nearest object that could pass for a weapon – which happened to be a lamp whose based was adorned with flying monkeys – she crept down the stairs only to be utterly surprised when she found a tear-stained Rory standing in the middle of the living room. "Ror?" Lorelai said gently "What's happened?"

Rory looked up at Lorelai as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I've messed everything up" she managed to say before she broke down sobbing.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi all. I'm not big on leaving lengthy author's notes but I just wanted to say thank you to all those leaving reviews - the reviews spur me on to keep writing and I appreciate each and every single one, even if it's constructive criticism! Thank you!**

* * *

Rory sat at the kitchen table and tentatively switched her cell phone back on. As she could have predicted, Logan had already left several messages urging her to call him back and sent numerous texts. Rory felt utterly consumed by her thoughts. She knew that she'd completely overreacted about Logan seeing other women – he was completely right – all that was in the past and had happened at a time when he and Rory were nowhere near being exclusive and had never dreamed that they would have a future together. She didn't doubt that he was completely faithful to her, not for one minute and she deeply regretted that she had used that as a stick to beat him with. Underneath it all, she knew that her reaction to the rest of the terrible things Odette had said to her, were her own issues and insecurities, not Logan's.

Rory toyed with her cell, wondering whether now was the right time to make the call or not. After several minutes had passed with her finger hovering over the call button, she placed the cell phone back on the table. She hadn't even spoken to Lorelai about it all yet so she decided to wait until her head was a bit clearer, but she felt the need to at least let Logan know that she was okay, so she picked up her cell again and tapped out a message.

* * *

Logan sat back at his desk after coming out of a lengthy and tense meeting. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed backwards in his chair before he noticed the notification on the screen of his cell indicating that he had received a new voicemail. He quickly picked up to listen to it, hoping and praying that it would be Rory but was somewhat disappointed to find that it wasn't.

"Mr Huntzberger, it's Monica, the realtor for the West Village property – I wanted to let you know we've managed to secure the apartment early for you and that the keys are ready for collection, you can come into the office at any point."

Disappointed, Logan ended the voicemail call and put his cell back on the desk. He really couldn't believe that he hadn't yet heard from Rory yet. He knew she was mad at him, though he didn't completely understand all the reasons why, but he'd hoped that the long flight might have given her time to cool down. Now he was getting calls about an apartment, their apartment, that right now, he didn't even dare get excited about them living in.

Logan's cell beeped into life and he picked up to read the message that had just come through.

"I got your messages. I'm sorry I took off; I just need a bit of space. Everything has been happening so fast. I hope you understand".

Logan ran his hands through his hair, feeling relieved that Rory had at least made some contact and even if the message was quite curt and perfunctory, he thought it sounded less emotional – if it were possible to glean as much from a text message. After a few moments of deliberating over what his response should be, Logan tapped out his reply.

"Glad to hear you are home okay Ace. We need to talk." Logan waited for Rory's response.

"We do, not sure I am ready quite yet, though."

Logan sighed and decided that the best thing he could do right now was leave Rory to come to him when she was ready. She had never been the kind of person that responded well to being pushed, he knew that.

"Ok. Well, in other news, I've just had word that the apartment is ready – if you want to you can go get the keys from the realtor today. Speak soon x".

Logan put his cell down again on the desk as his secretary entered the room to let him know that it was time for his next meeting. He didn't know how he was going to get through the day without talking to Rory, he couldn't focus on anything else but clearing up the mess that had been created. Logan really hoped that a bit of space would make Rory see that none of the crap that Odette was spouting mattered, not in the big scheme of things.

* * *

"So," Lorelai said sitting down opposite Rory at the table. She'd noticed that her daughter had been busy looking at something on her cell, so had waited to pick her moment before entering the kitchen. Rory looked up and put her phone down and smiled weakly at her mom.

"Logan?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded in response. "So, what happened kiddo? You were about as loved up as you could be when you left for London and you've only been gone a few days, how can it all have gone so bad so quickly?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Ugh," she said resting her head in her hands "I don't even know where to start..." she said.

"Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start..." Lorelai sang.

Rory shook her head. "Did you just pull the Sound of Music on me?"

"It seemed appropriate" Lorelai shrugged.

Rory explained to Lorelai all about the call that she had received from Odette and the horrible things that she had said to Rory. She told her about the awkward dinner with Logan and the tumultuous fight that had ensued when they arrived back at his apartment which had resulted in Rory walking out on him to go to the airport. Lorelai listened to her daughter without interrupting, which took Rory a little by surprise – Lorelai was not normally so restrained when it came to this kind of discussion but she was grateful that this time she had just let her get it all out. When she had finished telling her mom all the gory details of the day before, Rory took and deep breath and waited.

"May I jump in now?" Lorelai looked at Rory questioningly. Rory signalled for her to go ahead. "That Odette, she does sound like one mean bitch..." Lorelai started before pausing.

"...but" Rory prompted her.

Lorelai scrunched up her face "Well Ror, how can I put this politely. You DID sleep with her fiancé...many many times..."

Rory bit the inside of her lip as Lorelai continued. "...and you then wind up pregnant with his child and whichever way you want to try and spin it, you are ultimately the cause for what I imagine was, on her part, a pretty humiliating wedding cancellation".

Rory pursed her lips. They were harsh words coming from her mom, but nothing Lorelai said was untrue. Rory couldn't imagine how she would have felt in that situation if she were Odette. Logan and Rory had both acted irresponsibly without any consideration for the people around them.

"Sorry kiddo, I am just calling it as I see it. You know I love you and I'm not being all Judgy McJudgeface but I'm just saying, she had her reasons to attack and try to hurt you. The girl is hurting Rory, whether she loved Logan or not, she's going to be humiliated and she was fighting back. You probably need to take what she said with a grain of salt."

"I know" Rory admitted "you're right, and I absolutely deserved it, but wow, it was a complete sucker punch. She knew exactly what to say - it was like she'd been reading my diary if I still kept one that is."

"Aw, I read your diary once" Lorelai wrinkled her nose.

Rory gasped "Mom! You did?"

"I only did it once. It was so dull I nearly fell asleep right there in my Fruit Loops".

Rory rolled her eyes. "The thing is mom, I'm not sure how to make this right. She really got to me and I wasn't very nice to Logan at all. I can't even imagine what he thinks about me right now."

"Uh-oh, what did you do?" Lorelai grimaced.

"You mean, what did I do apart from storming out the apartment and swiftly leaving the country?" Rory sighed "Well, before that I basically asked him to answer a question..." she paused before continuing "If I hadn't told Logan I was pregnant, would he be married to Odette right now. It wasn't necessarily what I said but the way I said it. And the worst thing? He didn't answer. " Rory closed her eyes remembering the look on Logan's face.

"Ouch," Lorelai said looking pained "Have you called him yet?"

"No I'm not ready yet, I need a bit more thinking time"

"Well, you're in the right place for that Miss Gilmore. Feel free to lounge around watching crappy movies and eating your own weight in junk food – which considering your current state is a fair bit more than you're used to" Lorelai winked.

"Ah, that sounds a perfect way to spend the day but I'm going to head into New York."

Lorelai looked confused.

"Logan just sent me a message to let me know the keys to the apartment are ready for collection so I thought that I might as well go and get them, it will take my mind off things for a bit."

* * *

As Finn was currently staying in the city, Rory called him to see if he was free to meet her for the afternoon. He was only too obliging to meet his dear friend – plus Logan had called him last night about Rory coming back so unexpectedly and he was keen to make sure that she was okay. Together, they collected the keys from the realtor and went straight to the apartment.

"Wow, this is some pad darling," Finn said looking around the large open living space.

Rory smiled. It really was a great apartment and looking around, it was even better than she had remembered. "It is Finn, I can't believe it's..." She said hesitating "...ours," she said quietly.

Finn looked at Rory sadly. He knew that Rory and Logan would work it all out but he just wished that they'd finally get their act together and start communicating properly.

Rory walked around the apartment, trying to imagine the rooms full of life. She was still struggling to get head around the fact that this is where they would be living, as a family. Despite everything that had happened in the past 24 hours she still had butterflies about setting up their home together.

"Logan called last night," Finn said out of the blue.

Rory spun round "He did? So you I guess you know about the fight we had" she rolled her eyes.

"Kind of," Finn said sliding his hands into his pockets.

"And?" Rory looked at Finn nervously.

"And my love, I think it's time you realised, you've absolutely no need to doubt how Logan feels about you or his commitment to you. It was always going to be you."

"but Finn, he more of less said that if it wasn't for this baby, he'd be married to Odette right now. He would never have chosen me." Rory said shrugging.

"Rory, darling. I love you, you know that, so I am going to be completely honest with you. Is that okay?" Finn asked.

Rory wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear what was coming but nodded her head.

"Okay. There's a strong chance that right now Logan would be married to Odette, that is much true. Would he be happy? Who knows, but love, it's not entirely fair to throw that at him because lets just put the shoe on the other foot for a minute. If you hadn't been pregnant, would YOU have flown to London? Chased down Logan, begged him to pick you? " Finn stopped.

"I...I..." Rory faltered. She knew what Finn was saying.

"You had your chance to tell him how you felt when we were in New Hampshire – if you'd laid it out right there, he would have picked you. Why else would he have flown halfway across the world just for a night out? But you didn't, you let him walk away, believing that that was the end, you were saying goodbye. So is it really fair to question him when in all likelihood, you would have let him marry Odette."

Rory sank down on the window seat to register what Finn was saying. She felt so stupid. Rory had never once told Logan not to marry Odette or even insinuated that there could be a future for them together. She may have questioned his intentions, but she never outright asked him to choose her.

Finn was completely right, if in a parallel universe Logan was married to Odette right now, it would have been as much Rory's fault as his.


	23. Chapter 23

After they had finished at the new apartment, Finn decided to take Rory out for an early dinner to cheer her up a bit. He felt a little bad about hitting her with such brutal honesty but he felt even stronger about the fact that Logan and Rory really needed to get their act together once and for all. Finn looked across the table at Rory who was playing with the food on her plate – he really hated to see her hurting like this, she was more than just a friend to him, she was part of his family.

"Darling, I didn't mean to be so harsh with you back there. I'm sorry if I upset you." He said gently.

Rory looked up and smiled weakly "Oh Finn, it's not your fault at all. You didn't say anything that wasn't true." Rory shrugged "Tough love, huh. I think I probably needed to hear it."

"Maybe" Finn stopped and smiled at Rory "you two are the most infuriating people though you know that? I don't think there was ever a couple more perfectly matched and yet argh, I don't know, you both seem to be running scared all the time."

She knew that Finn was right. The moment things got even slightly complicated they both had the tendency to bolt and the reality was that in a couple of months, they'd have someone else to bring into the equation. Bolting wasn't going to be an option for either of them.

"So you know what you need to do, right love?" Finn said. "You need to call him." He said firmly.

Rory nodded in response and fiddled with her hair nervously.

"What are you scared of Rory?"

Tears had started to form in her piercing blue eyes. "I'm scared that I've ruined everything" she started to say, a lump forming in her throat. "I'm scared that Logan is going to think that any time that we have a fight, that I'm always going to throw stuff like this back at him and he'll change his mind about us being together. You didn't see his face when I was walking out the door Finn, I really hurt him..."

"…and yet, he called you and text you constantly until you finally messaged him back? That doesn't sound like the work of someone who wants nothing to do with you." Finn said reaching over and putting his hand on top of Rory's. "This is our man Logan, he loves you with every bone in his body, he always has. Man, I think he'd forgive you for anything."

Rory raised her eyebrows "I hope so".

After saying her goodbyes to Finn outside the restaurant, Rory settled into her car for the long drive back to Stars Hollow. She felt completely exhausted from the events of the past couple of days, both physically and mentally. The emotional weight of the sheer amount of talking she had been doing that day was taking its toll on her and she felt like she just wanted to sleep for weeks. But before she could get any respite, she knew that there was still one more conversation that she needed to have first.

* * *

Rory sat perched on the porch steps outside Lorelai's house, clutching her cell phone in the palm of her hand. She didn't feel anywhere near brave enough to make the call but she knew that given the circumstances it really had to be her, not Logan, that made the first move.

Lorelai peeked out of the window at her daughter sitting on the steps. It didn't matter one little bit that Rory was now a grown woman in her thirties, Lorelai still wanted to come to her rescue and help her when she was down like this. Everyone knew that she had never been Logan's biggest fan and she hadn't been impressed with the whole Vegas agreement especially considering that he was engaged to be married, but there was no denying that over the past few months he had really stepped up to the plate and on this occasion, though she loved her daughter more than anything, she'd had to try and make Rory see his point of view. She just really hoped the two of them could work through their differences and deal with the insecurities that both of them seemed to be harboring. Dammit. Rory just had to inherit my hot-headed Gilmore genes, she thought to herself as she let the curtain drop back into place.

After what felt like a lifetime of sitting hovering her finger above the call button, she finally managed to force herself to press it. The line on the other end rang several times and the thought of hanging up crossed her mind a lot.

"Rory?"

She heard a sleepy voice say her name just as she was about to hang up. Shoot she thought. In her completely discombobulated state, she hadn't even considered the time difference between them. Looking at her watch she estimated that it would be about 3 am in London and cursed herself silently for waking him up.

"Shit, I'm really sorry Logan, I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't think what time it would be there," Rory said quietly.

"No, no it's fine," Logan said, sounding immediately more alert when he realised it was Rory on the phone.

"No, it's okay, go back to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow morning…" she promised.

"Ace…I'm awake!" Logan said, "We may as well talk now."

Silence followed. Neither of them said anything for a moment and Rory felt like it was the most awkward telephone conversation that she'd had in a while. Logan waited. He wasn't really sure who should speak first. He had a lot he wanted to say to her but as Rory had made the call, he felt like he should give her the chance to say whatever it was that was on her mind.

Rory cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Logan," she said in a small voice.

"God, I know that sounds really trite but there's really no other word to use is there?" she rambled. "I'm really sorry for running out on you Logan. I don't know what I was thinking, except maybe I wasn't thinking. I hate myself for reacting in the way I did, it was completely irrational and I know that know. It's just that speaking to Odette threw me totally off center. I don't know how she did it but somehow she managed to take all my deepest fears about us and she managed to clobber me with them. Hard. After I came off that call with her, I was so upset I could barely see straight."

"Rory…" Logan started before Rory interrupted him.

"I was bang out of line throwing all that stuff back in your face. We made that Vegas agreement together. I know that." She said firmly. "And it's not like I was a one-man woman myself so it was totally unfair."

Logan tried to ignore the last part of her sentence. He hated the thought of his Ace with other men and tried to push it far out of his mind.

"There was more to it than just that though wasn't there Rory? What you said…"

Rory bit her lip. She knew that they were going to have to discuss what she said if only to move on. While it had indeed been yelled out in the heat and anger of the moment, she couldn't deny that it was something that bothered her. Out of everything that had been said that night, the thing still bugging her was knowing that Logan would have been married to Odette right now. She remained silent while Logan continued.

"When you asked me about whether I'd be married to Odette if you weren't pregnant, I didn't know how to answer that. I still don't really but I figure being honest with each other is probably the best way forward Ace" Logan paused. "I think if you hadn't have come to London and shown up at my office, then yes, I would have married Odette…"

Rory felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach and a tear escaped from her eye. She didn't know what she had expected to him say, and him being honest with her, was the right thing to do and she respected him for that. She had realised after talking with Finn that afternoon what the answer to that question would be but she still didn't particularly care to hear it out loud.

"…but you need to understand Ace, you and me, we'd said goodbye to each other. That's what that night in New Hampshire was all about, wasn't it? Our last goodbye. You seemed like you were ready to move on with your life and I didn't want to get in the way of that or hold you back any more than I already had."

Logan cursed himself. Even to his own ears, it sounded like an excuse.

"I'm not saying that's what I wanted, at all. I wanted so badly for things to be different between us but it just felt like we were in completely different places. I came back here to London and tried to get on with my life, and Odette, whether I loved her or not, was part of that life."

"I understand," Rory said.

"You do?" Logan questioned gently.

"Well I didn't, when I got here I was still so confused and upset, but I've talked it over with my mom and Finn too and they both kind of made me see that I was being a bit unreasonable." Rory sighed.

"I wouldn't say that…" Logan laughed a little.

"You're being kind" Rory whispered.

"Ace, I love you. Whatever the circumstances that have brought us to where we are today, I want to be with you. I CHOOSE to be with you. It's a choice I should have made a long time ago and us, what we're doing here, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I love you too Logan."

"We good?" Logan asked with a smile.

Rory nodded her answer, before realising he couldn't see her. "We're good"

"So, when are you coming back to London?"

Rory paused before answering. "Please don't take this the wrong way Logan, but I'm not coming back, I think I am going to stay here," Rory said

"Okay…" Logan said, sounding a little confused.

"Please don't read anything into this, I'm fine but the travel is kind of exhausting right now and I've still got so many thoughts whirling around my mind, being here, it just grounds me and well, I just feel like this is where I need to be right now." Rory assured him, aware that she was babbling nervously. "but WE are good"

Logan was disappointed but he understood her feelings and while normally he would have pushed her harder, he didn't think it would be the right thing to do. "Okay, Ace. As long as you're happy, then I'll be happy, but it goes without saying, I'm going to really miss you," he said sadly.

"I know, I'll miss you too but hopefully it won't be too long until you're back for good" Rory said, "Now mister, you'd better get some sleep…."

* * *

After ending the call Rory headed back into the house where Lorelai was waiting in the kitchen with two tubs of ice-cream. "I thought that call might have been stressful, so I called in some reinforcements – in the shape of my friends here, Ben and Jerry," she said, handing Rory a spoon as she sat down at the table. "How did it go?"

"It was…okay" Rory said. "We'll be fine" she added.

Lorelai smiled "Great".

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going back to London," Rory said chewing the inside of her cheek nervously. Sitting at the table in front of her mom like this still made her feel a little like a naughty teenager.

"You're not?" Lorelai said surprised "but you just said…"

"Oh everything IS fine it's just that…it's not my home, you know. It was their home and I've been painfully reminded of that."

Lorelai nodded. She completely understood where her daughter was coming from but she wasn't sure if it was the right decision for Logan and Rory. Neither of them would be content or truly happy being kept apart by a vast ocean, and she couldn't help but worry about the toll that might take on their relationship.

"So if it's okay with you I thought I might hang around here for a bit"

"Of course is it but what about your swanky new digs? I thought you'd be keen to get yourself moved in…" Lorelai winked.

"I am very keen, but not until Logan is back" Rory sighed, not wanting to admit to either Lorelai or herself that she had no idea when that might be.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Once again a bit thank you for taking the time to leave reviews. I read each and every one and looked forward to them!**

* * *

Rory woke up the next day with renewed energy and a little bit more of a spring in her step. She really hated being so far away from Logan, she missed him like crazy but she felt that it was the right thing to do for herself; she needed to be at home right now. The past few weeks had been intense. Although she was pretty comfortable with her decision to remain in Stars Hollow she knew that the separation would be hard for Logan too, he'd never been a fan of doing the long-distance thing. She slipped on her robe and picked up her cell phone from the side of the bed to make a call, which was answered immediately.

"So, I forgot to tell you yesterday..." she started.

"Hi Ace," the voice on the end other end said with a smile.

"Hi," Rory said breathlessly. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that even after all these years, Logan's voice still had the ability to make her melt.

"You forgot to tell me something?" Logan asked, bringing Rory back into the room.

"Oh! Yeah, I did! I forgot to tell you the main reason I saw Finn yesterday – we picked up the keys to the new Gilmore-Huntzberger residence!" she said excitedly.

"You did?!, that's great Ace" Logan exclaimed. "I wasn't sure if you would or not...so it's really ours now. When are you moving in?"

"Oh no, I can't!" Rory gasped "I'm not doing that without you!"

Logan laughed "Why not?"

"It just wouldn't feel right!" Rory said "No. We'll move in together when you're here for good" she said decidedly.

Logan shook his head and smiled, Rory could be so stubborn about these things sometimes.

"Okay, as you wish, though, it would be nice to be able to stay in our own place when I come back to visit soon..."

Rory chewed her lip. Maybe he's right she thought It would be nice...

"...but at the very least perhaps you could get some furniture in there? I mean, it's not like I'll get much of a say anyhow is it..." he smirked. "You've got my AMEX, right? Take Lorelai and go forth and shop!"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Rory asked incredulously "What if I buy floral draperies and shag pile rugs and paint everything orange...my judgement really isn't the best right now" she laughed.

"Oh, I think you'll be fine. Remember, whatever choices you make, you've got to live with too" he laughed "Besides, Lorelai will be there to help..."

"...Logan..." Rory said sarcastically "You've seen her monkey lamp, right?"

* * *

Rory stepped out of her childhood bedroom and into the kitchen before she heard a familiar voice coming from the living room. She wandered in to greet the voice.

"Dad?" Rory asked sounding a little bit more than surprised to see him standing in the living room of what was now Luke and Lorelai's house. She looked over at her mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, kiddo!" Christopher said, pulling Rory in for a slightly awkward but gentle hug. "Your mom emailed me to let me know you were back in town so I thought I'd pop by and see if my daughter wanted to join me for a quick breakfast."

"Sure" Rory nodded "I need to go...change," she said gesturing at her PJs "but I won't be long".

"Yeah, lose the bunny slippers Ror. Luke sees you with those on your feet, he'll be adding them to his list of things that are banned in the diner" Lorelai joked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "The man bun thing was just plain mean..." she smiled. "I just need five minutes and I'll be with you".

* * *

Lorelai had assured Christopher and Rory that they should head to Luke's for breakfast. Rory had been unsure at first but Lorelai reminded them that they were all grown-ups and going to be in each others lives whatever happened so they might as well get on with it. As it turned out, Luke was welcoming to Christopher and in return, Christopher graciously accepted Luke's recommendations of what to choose for breakfast. Rory had smiled watching them interact, they had both come a long way and it was nice for her to witness two of the main men in her life finally being civil to each other.

"I have to say kiddo, pregnancy kind of suits you" Christopher smiled "You look really well."

"Thanks. A few grey hairs might have been added" she said running her hand over the hair "It hasn't really been without its stresses so far but, I guess things could be a lot worse!"

"Anything I can help with?" Christopher asked.

"No, it's all fine" Rory smiled. "Look, Dad, I meant to tell you before I went to London but everything has been happening so fast – obviously mom has been keeping you in the loop?"

Christopher nodded. "She has, she emails me nice lengthy updates" They both laughed. Lorelai wasn't just good at long rambling talks, she was also an expert at delivering six-page emails. "I was glad to hear that you had managed to work things out with Logan. You're good for each other."

Rory smiled. It was a sentiment that she happened to agree with very much.

"Did mom tell you that we bought an apartment?" She asked.

"She mentioned it, yes" Christopher smiled at his daughter.

"Oh, good. I know you wanted to help me, but Logan really wanted to do it for us..." Rory started to explain quickly. Her relationship was often strained with her father and the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel like his offer was being snubbed.

"It's fine Rory" Christopher reassured her. "Just let me know if you need me okay? At all, for anything" he said looking her in the eye.

"I will do, and honestly Dad, I'm so grateful that you offered."

After chatting for a while over their pancakes, and the half a grapefruit that Luke insisted Rory eat, Christopher decided that he needed to talk to Rory about what he had really come to speak to her about. Not that he wasn't concerned about his daughter or that he didn't want to see her but he did have somewhat of an ulterior motive to the face to face breakfast meet.

"Rory, there was another reason I came here today," Christopher said nervously.

"Oh yeah?" Rory looked up.

"Yeah" he paused "My mother has asked if I could invite you to lunch soon"

"Really?" Rory looked puzzled. It had been quite while since she had heard from Francine and even though they had met several times over recent years she still felt a little awkward in her company.

"Yes. She said she wanted to talk to you about something important, which, I'm guessing is going to be about your inheritance from the Hayden family." Christopher said putting his napkin down on the table.

"My what?" Rory looked at her father aghast "Why would I inherit anything from your family?" she said, "Your parents have never liked me – or even wanted to know me?"

Christopher looked at Rory. She was completely right. His parents had treated both Lorelai and Rory deplorably, too concerned with what was 'right' and how society might view the situation. This meant that they had passed up the opportunity to get to know the wonderful little girl that had entered unexpectedly into the lives of Lorelai and Christopher – and had now grown into the beautiful, intelligent, quick-witted woman that sat in front of him.

"Since my father died, well I think my mother has had more time to think about things, like family. I don't think we'd ever hear her say it out loud but I'm pretty sure she has some strong regrets about how they handled Lorelai's pregnancy." Christopher said looking at his daughter. "In some way, I think making sure you get the inheritance that is quite rightly yours, well this is a peace offering...and obviously, she knows that you're about to have a baby of your own."

Rory shook her head. There was no way on earth that she was going to enter into discussions about this with her grandmother Francine. She knew that one day, she'd no doubt have to accept it in the event of her grandmother's death but until then she wanted no part of it. Rory was happy to have some form of relationship with Francine, one where they could exchange pleasantries over afternoon tea but the damage had irrevocably been done.

"I don't want to sound disrespectful or ungrateful Dad but honestly? I don't feel that this is something I want to enter into right now. There is enough going on in my life without adding that into the mind, and..." she shrugged "I don't need the Hayden's money. "

"I know Logan can provide for you..." Christopher interjected before Rory stopped him.

"Dad, this isn't even about Logan." She said "I was happy for you to help me out when I needed it, and sure I recognise that ultimately that money comes from the same place, but it's different. You would do it out of love. Francine? I don't want it out of guilt or any kind of pity."

"Wow," Christopher said with a smile.

"What?" Rory looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You and your mother are so alike!"

* * *

Later that week Rory and Lorelai headed into New York to visit the new apartment and start planning furniture. Rory hadn't had to ask Lorelai twice. She jumped at the chance of shopping at somebody else's expense, even if it wasn't for her. Before they attacked the shops, they decided to prepare themselves for the arduous task ahead with coffee and donuts.

Rory pulled a face as she sipped her coffee "Ugh. I cannot wait to drink regular coffee again. Decaf is the worst" she said putting her cup back down. "So, I never really told you about Dad's visit the other day," Rory said looking at Lorelai. "It wasn't just a social call..."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. It never was with Christopher. She felt annoyed at him – things were never simple.

"He wanted to talk to me about going to see Francine about my inheritance from the Hayden family"

Rory looked at her mom who was sitting open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Really?! What did you say? Are you going to see her?"

"Nope," Rory said resolutely, "I told him that I don't want to discuss that right now. I'm not accepting anything off her now. I mean, one day, it might come my way anyhow but I'll cross that when I have to. Right now, I don't have to."

"Good for you kid" Lorelai was secretly pleased that even though Rory had been inadvertently swept up into the society lifestyle that came with being a Gilmore and having a Huntzberger on her arm, she was still not consumed by the money aspect. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of me too!" Rory said smiling at her mom.

* * *

"So this is the apartment," Rory said walking through the doorway, waving her arm out in front of her.

"Wow, Rory," Lorelai said looking around the apartment "this is something else kid!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it," Rory said excitedly, jumping on the spot "I absolutely love it, I can't wait to move in"

"I can see why!" Lorelai said peeking her head into the master bedroom suite "I think we're going to need a bigger credit card limit if we're going to fill this place with furniture"

"Ah don't worry, my books will fill half of it' Rory joked.

"So are you really not going to move in until Logan moves back permanently?"

"That was the plan but I'm coming round to the idea. I mean, as Logan said it would be nice to be able to stay together when he comes back to visit soon"

"He's due to come back soon?" Lorelai asked

"I hope so! We've got our next scan appointment coming up, he wasn't there for the first one, I'd like him to be here for the next."

"Well, we'd better get shopping then! Obviously, the first thing you'll need is a bed for the homecoming" she said with a wink.

"Mom! You're always thinking dirty".

"What! I meant for sleeping..." Lorelai said putting her hands up in defense.

* * *

"So you're telling me that all you've bought so far is stuff for the study?" Logan smirked.

Rory lay back on the couch in Lorelai's living room "Well it IS the most important room of the house..."

"...what, more important than the baby's room? Or our bedroom?" Logan pretended to sound shocked.

"Don't worry, the marital bed was one of the first things mom insisted we organise" Rory joked before wincing at the term she had just used, relieved that Logan didn't seem to recoil at her use of the word 'marital'.

"Well, there's a relief. My days of slumming it on the floor are well and truly over Ace".

"I really miss you, Logan," Rory said suddenly.

"Aw Ace, I really miss you too. London is a very lonely place without you here."

"I got the next doctor appointment through, for a scan, will you make it back?" Rory was worried that he might not be able to fit it into his schedule, going on past experiences, it wouldn't be unlike Mitchum to throw some obstacle in the way. She still felt a little guilt over Finn being the one to attend her first scan with her so she really wanted Logan to be there with her and experience it for himself.

"Of course I'll be there Rory, I wouldn't miss it. I'll get Natalie to organise the flight and I'll send you the details as soon as I have okay?" Logan reassured her. "Ace..." he whispered to her down the phone. "I can't wait to see our baby."


	25. Chapter 25

Rory sat on the floor in the middle of their new apartment, surrounded by piles and piles of books. She scraped her hair back into a messy ponytail and leaned back on her hands to survey the scene that presented itself in front of her. Ugh, why did I decide to start doing this job today she thought to herself, looking at the mess all around her. She had felt at a bit of a loose end in Stars Hollow and so had decided to make the most of her time and start organizing a few things in the apartment. Rory had already had Luke over to fix up the floor-to-ceiling bookcases she wanted in the living area and she was keen to get the shelves filled with her favourite books, only now she couldn't quite decide how to put them away, struggling to choose between lining them up by color, organizing them by genre or simply just putting them on in any which way she picked them up. She sighed and closed her eyes while she puzzled over the choices, her sudden inability to make the simplest of decisions frustrating the hell out of her.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking about there, but it looks like maybe you need to pull a pro/con list out of the bag"

Rory's eyes sprung open at the sound of someone else in the apartment and she jumped up.

"Logan!" she squealed as she ran over to her boyfriend and threw her arms around his neck.

"Pleased to see me?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Always," Rory said with a big smile "but damn Logan, look at the state of me. Why can't you just tell me when you're coming back, you know like a normal person would?"

"Aw Ace, normal isn't why you love me," he said sweeping her up into a kiss before bending down to press a gentle kiss on her tummy. "Wow Ace, you might want to lay off the donuts...you're filling out a bit there."

Rory playfully slapped Logan on the arm. "Don't be rude!" she said pretending to be offended.

"Apartment is looking great Ace," Logan said looking around.

Rory smiled. It was starting to take shape. Over the past week she'd been gradually adding a few more bits and pieces of furniture and although there were still a lot of things that needed to be bought, it was starting to look like a proper home.

"Have you stayed here at all yet?" Logan asked

"No, call me an old sentimental schmuck but I wanted my first night here to be when we were together." She smiled "Oh! Do you want to see the bedroom?" Rory asked excitedly.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean like that..." she laughed taking him by the hand and leading him to their room. "What do you think?"

"Nice bed, but I think we're going to have to test it out," Logan said suggestively before pulling Rory down onto the bed and putting his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest. He sighed contentedly. "Yep, this is pretty much perfect," he said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Everything is looking really great Miss Gilmore, your baby is growing very well and you've had no problems yourself? No concerns?" Dr Levine asked as she ran the doppler over Rory's tummy.

"Nope, everything has been fine since the sickness stopped" Rory smiled, looking at the image of their baby on the screen in front of her. The last time she had seen her baby, she thought it had looked more like a shrimp with a tiny heartbeat, now the image before her was so much clearer and she felt a lump form in her throat when she saw the baby move its little arm. For Logan, this was the first time seeing anything at all and watching the little baby fidgeting on the screen, knowing that was wriggling around in Rory right at that moment made him fill up with emotion. He looked down at Rory, a picture of happiness in that moment and he knew that whatever happened in the future, he was never ever going to leave their side.

"Great. Well as the baby is all-good and mommy is fine, we really don't need to keep you here any longer. Baby has been very co-operative today and I am able to tell you what you're having if you wanted to know?" Dr Levine said with a smile.

Rory looked up at Logan. They had already discussed at great length whether they should find out the gender of the baby but she wanted to make sure that he was happy with the decision. Logan smiled at Rory and nodded.

"Yes," Rory said to the doctor "We want to know" she added nervously – without really knowing why she was nervous as she had no strong preference either way.

"I am pleased to tell you, that you are having a boy!"

They both smiled and Logan leaned down and kissed Rory. "A boy, Ace" he whispered.

"Wow!" Rory said, "I felt sure it would be a girl!"

Rory and Logan left the doctors office hand-in-hand, completely blissful after discovering that they were going to have a son. They decided to keep the news to themselves for a while, enjoying the fact that they shared this little secret between themselves. The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying each other's company, shopping for tiny blue outfits – Rory couldn't help herself now that she knew what would be arriving in a few months – and Logan just loved to see how excited she was about it all.

* * *

"So, really the only room I've not touched yet..." Rory said, opening the door wide "...is the nursery."

"Well, I guess it's a bit easier to make the decisions on what theme to go with now we know what flavor we're having," Logan said walking into the room and catching sight of the one thing that had made it into the room, resting by the window. The Tiffany baby gift that he had bought for Rory at Christmas.

"Yeah, it will be easier but..."

"...but?" Logan looked at Rory.

"I just really haven't wanted to do this room, I guess I have wanted to do it together," she said quietly, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

Rory had been on such a high after leaving the doctor appointment but now they were back at the apartment, the reality that currently they were still living thousands of miles apart had start to hit home again.

Logan walked across to Rory and brushed the tears from her cheek before pulling her into a passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Rory looked at Logan and more tears started to fall.

"I really miss you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Logan and Rory tried to make the most of their time together over the next few days as they knew that he would soon be heading back to London soon. They decide to eschew all attempts by their respective families for dinners and lunches and spent their days completely wrapped up in each other, shopping for things for the apartment and even managed to decide on a theme for the baby's room - a classic and timeless stripe in grey and white from Pottery Barn. They were just unpacking some of their new purchases when the doorman buzzed them. Logan walked to the door of the apartment and picked up the handset to see who it was.

"Okay, yes that's fine," he said with a sigh before replacing the receiver and running his hand through his hair.

Rory walked into the living area, tilted her head and looked at Logan questioningly "Who..."

Logan shook his head as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Logan!"

The shrill voice made Rory's blood run cold. Shira. Just about the last person that Rory wanted to see.

"Hi, mom, erm, what are you doing here?" Logan asked his mother suspiciously.

"Rory! How lovely to see you again, you're looking very...well" Shira smiled at her, trying to look sincere.

"Mom?" Logan asked again.

"I heard my son was in town so I thought I'd just swing by and see the new apartment that your father told me all about." She smiled sweetly at her son. "So this is your new place then Logan?" Shira was acting pleasant but the way the question was asked, with the strong emphasis on the 'your' element was so clearly directed to Logan, that it told a completely different story. This didn't go unnoticed by either Rory or Logan.

Logan took a deep breath. "Yes mom, this is OUR new apartment, mine and Rory's"

"Of course" Shira smiled, looking over at Rory "this is a very expensive apartment, you must have been doing very well for yourself over the past few years to afford a lovely place like this," she said waving her hand around.

Rory knew exactly what she was getting at, and this had been something she had desperately wanted to avoid. It was another veiled dig. She knew that Shira was going to enjoy making the accusation that Rory was only using Logan for his money but she decided on this occasion, not to take the bait.

"Oh, I can't really complain Mrs Huntzberger" Rory smiled back sweetly.

"Oh please, call me Shira, you are after all, almost, part of the family".

Logan rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Mom, as much as I'd really love to do nothing more than stand around here and dissect our financial affairs with you all day, I have to leave for the airport pretty soon so..." he said, moving his mother towards the door.

"Okay, okay Logan" Shira said, "I only wanted to say hello while I was in town having my spa day at Elizabeth Arden, I have to head back to Hartford now anyway." She said air-kissing her son on his cheek before looking over at Rory who had decided to keep a safer distance on the other side of the room. The distance was more for Shira's safety, not for Rory, whose hormone-induced temper was starting to know no bounds these days.

"Goodbye Rory, it was nice to see you. Take care of my grandchild".

Rory scowled as Logan closed the door behind Shira. The absolute worst thing about having a baby with Logan was being forever tied to that woman.

* * *

All too soon it really was time for Logan to leave again and as instructed, Rory did not go to the airport to see him off. In the past, Rory had always wanted to see Logan off at security but she was so much more emotional these days, she didn't trust herself to completely crumble in the airport terminal so she agreed with Logan when he had suggested that they say their goodbyes at the apartment.

After Logan had left, Rory felt overwhelmingly tired and decided to have a lie-down. She lay on Logan's side of the bed, with her head resting on the pillow which still retained his scent. It didn't matter how many times they'd had to say goodbye over the years, the pain still cut through her, even more so now, when she just wanted them to be together for good. There she lay until she heard her cell phone ring.

"Logan?"

"Ace, I'm just about to get on the plane but I needed to tell you something...I wanted to tell you that I love you"

Rory smiled, tears forming in her eyes yet again "I love you too, so much"

"Just needed to hear that" Logan breathed down the phone as Rory let out a little sob. "Ace, I know this is hard but it's not going to be forever, and even the Atlantic Ocean is not going to come between us. No matter where we are, what we do, it's always you and me. Okay?"

"O..kay" Rory managed to say.

"Gotta go Ace, I love you," Logan said "Oh, and I sent you a gift, it will be there soon" he added before ending the call.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support, I hope you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

Rory got up off the bed and wandered into the living room of their apartment. Despite the call from Logan setting her off and making her cry, it had seemed to make her feel a bit better, just hearing his voice had soothed her. She looked around their new home. They'd only spent a few short days together, yet there were already signs of Logan all around. Now they had spent time there, Rory felt that she was finally ready to move in to the apartment properly especially as she felt much more of a connection to Logan there than she did in Stars Hollow. She started to wonder what her 'gift' would be. You could never second-guess Logan; he was always full of surprises – like the time he left her the rocket. As it turned out she didn't have to wait too long to find out, as just moments later the doorman called up to say that her gift had arrived and he was sending it up.

When there was a gentle tap at the door, Rory walked over and slowly opened it, only to find Lorelai standing on the other side, with armfuls of junk food.

"Mom!" Rory squealed loudly "You're my gift?"

"I know, I know," Lorelai said walking into the apartment "Better than diamonds aren't I?" she said wriggling her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Much better" Rory laughed "Though, I don't understand why you are here?" Rory said hugging her mom.

"Well, Logan was worried about you and so he called me yesterday at the inn and asked if I could perhaps take some time off and stay with you for a few days...you know to buck you up a bit."

"It's really nice of you to come all the way here mom but I'm fine honestly" Rory smiled at Lorelai.

"Pffft! He's got me here on the promise that he has also arranged for some pretty damn delicious Chinese food to be delivered tonight – it's not all about you, you know?" Lorelai winked.

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. She shook her head "I can't believe Logan thinks I need a babysitter"

"Oh come on, he's gone back until who knows when...and well, you're allowed to wallow a little bit" Lorelai said putting her arm around her daughter.

Rory took a deep breath. She relaxed her shoulders and sighed "Good because I feel like complete crap right now".

"And that's why mommy is here!" Lorelai said laying out the mountain of snacks on the table in front of them. "...and really, the biggest thing we are going to have to worry about tonight is whether we're going to watch Pretty in Pink or Sixteen Candles? Either way, it's going to involve a healthy dose of a teenage-angst filled Molly Ringwald"

"Just what we need!" Rory giggled. Somehow her mom always knew exactly how to take her mind off things and she loved Logan a little bit more just for knowing that would be what she needed.

* * *

"Ror, how is it possible you don't have a hairdryer" Lorelai shouted from the bathroom. They had decided to get into their PJs before the food arrived and Lorelai couldn't resist testing out Rory's new luxury oversized rain shower in the master suite.

"Of course I do" Rory yelled back. "I've just erm, not located it yet, but you can definitely use it if you can find it. It's in a box, in the spare bedroom, cunningly labelled 'Rory'" she shouted.

"This is a trick. They're all labelled Rory aren't they?" Lorelai eyed her daughter suspiciously as she walked down the hallway.

Lorelai opened the first door she came to. "Oh my God!" she screamed.

"Mom?! What's the matter are you okay?" Rory said rushing to see what had spooked Lorelai.

"You're having a boy!" Lorelai said bursting into tears.

* * *

Rory looked at her mom "Man! I thought I was the one with the hormone overload. What's with the tears Danes?" she laughed "We just found out but we were waiting a little bit before telling anyone"

"Ror! That's amazing" Lorelai said wiping away her tears as she walked into the nursery looking at the little blue outfits that had been laid out. Over the past few days, since finding out that they were expecting a son, Logan and Rory had got a bit carried away buying things for their new arrival.

"You think? I know you and grandma would have loved a girl, you know, to carry on the whole Gilmore Girl thing and I really thought it was going to be a girl but..." Rory rambled before Lorelai stepped in.

"Ssh! I think it's perfect." Lorelai said taking hold of Rory's hands.

She still found it hard to get her head around the fact that her baby girl was going to have her own baby soon. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to hold her daughter's child in her arm and see her own grandchild grow up. It made Lorelai think back to when Rory was tiny and she had left the Gilmore's house so suddenly. At the time, she had felt it was what she needed to and while she had no real regrets about how their lives had turned out, she did regret hurting her parents in that way. Now she was in the position of becoming a grandmother herself, she could empathise with how horrible it must have been for Emily to find nothing but a note announcing the fact she had left. The guilt of causing that pain was something she'd just have to live with as there was no way to undo the past.

Rory smiled at Lorelai who was gently touching the tiny baby clothes. "I have to admit, I'm really excited about the idea of having a boy. The idea of a little mini-Logan running around just makes me melt a little." She sighed happily "He's going to be the most amazing daddy".

"Geez, dude. You have it bad" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory relaxed back on the couch, in their candy-induced haze, waiting for their Chinese food to arrive. They had spent a long time discussing possible baby names and Rory had exhausted herself trying to explain to Lorelai exactly why she didn't think 'Neil Sedaka' was a great name for her baby boy.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Food!" Lorelai said as she jumped up to answer it. "Go get the bowls and chopsticks Rory!" she yelled as she threw open the door.

"Oh! You're not Chinese food!" Lorelai said sounding surprised and a little disappointed at the same time.

"That I am not! The lovely Lorelai, how are you" Finn said picking up Lorelai's hand and kissing it gently.

"Oh you're smooth" Lorelai smiled "I like it!"

"Mom, was it the Chinese?" Rory shouted from the kitchen.

"No, but it was something equally yummy and exotic" Lorelai teased.

"What are you talking about..." Rory said walking towards her mom before she stopped when she saw Finn in the doorway "Finn! To what do we owe the honour!"

"Well darling, I had it on good authority that Huntz had fled the country once again and I thought maybe you ladies could do with a real man to fill the void for a few hours..."

Rory laughed "Come in, come in. We're just about to start the movie" she said pulling Finn down onto the couch before resting her feet on his lap. "No Rosemary tonight? How is that going anyhow?"

"It's going very well," Finn said shyly "Very well indeed"

"Finn! Are you blushing?" Rory teased.

"Aww, he loves her" Lorelai added "Finn and Rosemary sitting in a tree..." she sang.

"Stop it you two!" Finn groaned "Now I know why Logan is not here. Clearly, he chose to fly 3,500 miles to escape your incessant teasing."

"Mean!" Rory slapped Finn playfully on the arm.

The three of them spent a happy few hours watching movies and eating the delicious Chinese food that had eventually arrived courtesy of Logan. Despite missing Logan terribly, Rory felt really content, lying there with two of her favorite people. She knew she was really lucky to have such a good relationship with her mom and alongside that, such a special friend in Finn.

Rory let out a big yawn.

"Right," Finn said standing up, "I think that's your cue to get your sorry ass to bed and my cue to leave"

"I think you're right Finn," Lorelai said pulling Rory up off the couch.

"Call me if you need anything gorgeous," Finn said, giving Rory a kiss on the cheek before he left and the girls headed off to bed.

Rory laid on the bed that she had shared with Logan only the night before. She wondered how long it would really be until they were back together for good. When she had people like her mom and Finn around her, the separation wasn't too hard to cope with but as soon as she was alone again, she felt completely empty.

* * *

Logan collected his suitcase from the baggage claim area at Heathrow Airport. He looked at his watch and groaned. 6 am in London and he'd barely managed an hour's sleep on the plane. He thought about calling Rory but realised it would be the early hours of the morning in New York and while she would be missing him, he didn't think she'd be thanking him for the early morning wake-up call. He headed back to his apartment for a quick shower before he had to get straight back into work at the HPG offices.

As he let the water run over him in the shower, his thoughts turned to the fact that he was in London so far away from Rory. It did worry him immensely that should something happen to Rory or the baby, it would take him a long time to reach them but he never let on to her that this was a concern for him. He had to put all his trust and faith in his friends and her family, that they would look after her the best they could in his absence.

He washed off his body and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and thought about the week he had ahead of him at work. Spending a few days with Rory had motivated him to try and tie up as many loose ends as possible so there would no need for Mitchum to make him stay in London longer than he was needed and he would get back to where he rightfully belonged – with Rory.

XX

"Rory, your cell phone is ringing" Lorelai hollered from the kitchen where she had said she was going to prepare breakfast. In reality, they both knew that Lorelai didn't actually prepare breakfast and what it really amounted to was a pot of coffee.

Rory dashed into the kitchen where she had left her cell on charge overnight and answered the call quickly.

"Hey Ace"

"You made it back to London in one piece then Huntzberger?" Rory smiled.

"Hey, Loverboy!" Lorelai shouted

"You got my gift then?" Logan laughed at the sound of Lorelai's voice calling him.

"Yes, it was very kind of you to send my mother to help me wallow in my own misery while eating our own weight in candy and Chinese food, next time can you make sure she is gift-wrapped?" Rory joked. "Finn came round too and oh the cat is out of the bag...mom saw the room..."

"Ah, so she knows. Is she happy?" Logan asked.

Rory smiled "Very! She's already been brainstorming baby names, just be thankful that Paul Anka is already taken, though at the moment Chubby Checker is still in the running..."

Logan laughed. "Hmm, maybe we need to come up with some suggestions of our own"

"You think? I was really starting to warm to the idea of naming our child after a 1960's warbler!" Rory said sarcastically, giggling.

"You sound much happier Ace, I am glad you are enjoying spending some time with your mom."

"Thanks for asking her to come, Logan, she really has cheered me up"

"Well, I wanted to do something for you, I was worried about you being on your own after I left. Did you sleep okay?" Logan said.

"Yes, although, the first half of the night I spent night sniffing your pillow..."

"You're one sick cookie Gilmore." Logan joked "Look Ace, I am really sorry for the brief call but I've got to go into a meeting now, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but I'll call you later?"

"Sure, I'm okay," Rory said "Love you," she said before ending the call.


	27. Chapter 27

A few mainly uneventful weeks passed by, with Logan still working hard in London. Rory hated every minute of the time they spent apart but somehow, the longer they were apart meant fewer goodbyes and that seemed to make it all a bit easier, as the goodbyes were the hardest part. It had been six very long weeks since Rory had seen Logan. Despite numerous plans for him to come back for a weekend visit, something had always gotten in the way – Mitchum working in the London office for a few weeks hadn't helped but now he was back in the US she was hopeful that Logan might be able to make it back for a visit.

She had spent much of this time apart, tucked away in their new study busily working on her book. Inspiration wasn't coming as quickly as it had before but losing herself in her writing tended to take her mind off things, if only for a while. Rory had hoped that by now her book would be nearly finished but there had been so much going on, she hadn't wanted to rush it. She was still really nervous about what Lorelai would think of it when she finally read it but she tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Rory stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, smoothing down the front of her dress. Honor had called and invited her out to Sunday brunch and as it had been weeks since they'd seen each other, Rory jumped at the chance. She had settled on a baby blue dress with a cream sash that just sat on top of her bump and a pair of nude heels to complete the look.

As she ran her hand over her tummy, she froze. Rory had been feeling little flutters of baby movement inside for the past couple of weeks but this was the first time she had actually been able to feel movement from the outside. She felt immensely happy at this new development but at the same time, a huge wave of sadness swept over her when she thought how much Logan would have loved to have felt it too.

* * *

"Rory, you look absolutely stunning," Honor said sweeping Rory into her arms. "Just look at you!"

"Thanks, Honor, I'm not really feeling all that stunning but these days, I'll take the compliments where I can get them!".

"Hows the new apartment? I heard that my mother dropped by…"

"Oh yes, that was as lovely as you can imagine" Rory rolled her eyes "It's a great apartment, I really love being there. We're just about there with it now, you should come see it one day" Rory smiled.

Honor and Rory made pleasant small talk over their brunch of smoked salmon and scrambled eggs. Rory liked spending time with Honor who was always friendly and a lot of fun to be around, and she relished the opportunity to do nothing but chat and gossip for a few hours.

"So how are you really doing Rory? I know it must be hard without Logan here" Honor looked at Rory sympathetically.

"Truthfully? Some days are fine, others not so much" Rory sighed "I miss him so much but really, I guess I am just so sad about what he is missing by not being here." Rory said absentmindedly stroking her bump.

"What do you mean?" Honor said gently, resting her hand on Rory's arm.

"Well, just this morning was the first time that I have been able to feel the baby kick from the outside and that's something that Logan should share in, right? It just upsets me that he wasn't here to feel his son kicking." Rory said looking sadly at Honor.

"Wait, you're having a boy?" Honor said excitedly.

"Yes," Rory said placing her hand on her bump, smiling.

"That's lovely news! I didn't know!"

"Oh, well, we've not really told many people yet…it's not common knowledge". Rory said reassuring Honor so that she didn't feel that she had been left out.

"I'm really frustrated on your behalf, Rory. Logan has matured so much over the past few years, and he's going to be an awesome dad. I'm annoyed that my father is still making him work in London."

"Me too," Rory said. "and as another week goes past, I am just getting more and more annoyed. In fact," Rory said with a moment of clarity, throwing her napkin down. "I'm not taking this anymore, I am going to do something about it."

Honor looked at Rory nervously. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see your parents!" Rory said, picking up her cell phone and calling Frank.

* * *

Honor accompanied Rory in the car back to Hartford. She felt like it was the least she could do given the circumstances, and she also knew that Logan would never forgive her if she'd let Rory confront her parents on her own.

"You really didn't have to come with Honor," Rory said, looking over at her.

"Oh but I did. If Logan knew that I had been with you and left you to do this on your own, my life wouldn't be worth living, believe me."

They pulled up outside the house and Honor opened the door to the Huntzberger mansion "Mom?" she called "Dad?"

There was no answer, but before too long one of the maids quickly came scurrying out of the dining room. "Ah Miss Honor, I did not know it was you," she said nervously "Please let me take your coat from you."

"Are my parents here?" she asked the maid handing over her jacket.

"Your mother is at a lunch, your father I believe is in his study," the maid said before heading off to hang up the coats.

"Great, thank you" Honor looked at Rory. "Well…Shall we?"

Rory's nerves had started to kick in. What am I doing here, she thought to herself. She suddenly realised as she stood outside Mitchum's study, that this had the potential to go very wrong. She knocked at the imposing door that stood in front of her.

"Come in" a voice bellowed from within.

Honor had asked Rory if she wanted her to come in the room with her but Rory had decided that perhaps it was best to face Mitchum on her own. Honor thought this was wise, the last thing her father would appreciate would be an ambush, however, she reassured Rory that she would wait outside the study in case she should need her and Rory was grateful to know that she was nearby.

"Rory, this is a surprise," Mitchum said "I wasn't expecting to see you today, come, sit" he gestured at the chair in front of his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure, I am presuming that this is not just a social visit. How's my grandchild?"

Rory took a deep breath. "The baby is fine Mr Huntzberger…"

"Please Rory, we've known each other long enough…it's Mitchum". He smiled and Rory nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think you probably know why I am here" Rory started. "I need you to stop trying to keep us apart. Putting this distance between us? It's not going to work. We love each other, don't you realise that by now?"

"Rory" Mitchum put his hands up in defense. "I am not trying to keep you apart. Logan agreed to go back to London, he had commitments that needed to be met…"

"and I completely agreed with that Mitchum, I didn't get in the way of him going, but that was months ago." Rory said putting her head in her hands "Six weeks! Six weeks was the last time I saw him. We're having a baby and he is missing it! All of it!" she said exasperatedly.

"Rory you know the reasons why he is in London. He's the Vice President of the company, he could not simply up and leave because of…" Mitchum hesitated before continuing, "because of…the situation you have both found yourselves in"

Rory shook her head in disbelief "The situation? Really? This is your grandchild you are talking about"

"You know that the circumstances were far from ideal Rory" Mitchum shrugged "but we've accepted it for what it is."

At that moment Shira arrived back from lunch and headed straight to the study to see her husband. She paused briefly when she saw Honor sitting outside, looking at her with confusion before walking into the room to find Rory sitting opposite Mitchum at his desk.

"Mitchum, what is going on here?" Shira asked as Honor closely followed her into the room. Shira walked around to her husband's side of the desk and stood next to where he sat. "Well? What is this about?"

Rory stood up and looked up at Shira and Mitchum. "I don't care what you think about me, I don't care if you don't think that I am good enough for your son, but is that really enough of a reason for you to stop him from being there for HIS son?"

Shira and Mitchum looked at each other quietly stunned.

"His son?" Mitchum asked

"That's right Daddy" Honor smiled "They're having a boy. The lovely Rory here is carrying the next Huntzberger heir" she said putting her arm around her looking pointedly at her father.

* * *

Logan had just got back to his apartment after what had turned out to be a very long day at the office. Stretching out his legs, he put his feet up on the coffee table and searched through the TV channels for something to watch to help him relax. He'd just got comfortable and settled on watching the latest Bear Grylls programme, who was running wild with another Hollywood A-lister when the phone rang. He groaned but he pulled himself up from the couch, never wanting to miss a call in case it was Rory. He was surprised when he answered it to hear his father's voice.

"Logan"

"Dad?"

"Logan, I've been doing some thinking. I've checked everything out with the London office and it seems you've worked hard to pull everything together the past few months. I think you're done now."

"I'm done?" Logan asked "What does that even mean? I'm done?"

"What I mean is, I've arranged for you to transfer back to the States. I see no need for you to spend any further time in London. As of next week, you'll be working in HPG's New York offices."

"But I've still got some projects to close down here and…" Logan trailed off.

"Logan, I thought you'd be happy…"

"I am, I mean, I guess I'm really just a bit confused about the sudden change of heart?"

Mitchum contemplated telling Logan about the heated conversation he'd had with Rory that afternoon but decided against it. He knew that it would only make Logan worry about her and despite what they both thought, Mitchum did care deeply about his son, and by extension, his son's partner and their expectant arrival. Mitchum figured he'd keep out of it and if Rory wanted to tell Logan about her visit to Hartford, that would be her choice, though he couldn't resist throwing in one last thing.

"Oh and Logan, congratulations. I hear we're about to get a new Huntzberger man in the family"

"How did you know…" Logan asked.

"A little birdy told me" Mitchum laughed before ending the call.

* * *

Rory picked up her cell phone, hoping it was Logan calling but when she looked at the number flashing up on the screen it wasn't one she recognised.

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's Mitchum Huntzberger"

Rory swallowed hard. Of all the people she thought might be calling her now, she hadn't factored in Mitchum. After her heated outburst about Logan missing out on the pregnancy, she'd left the Huntzberger home pretty swiftly. She'd said what she had gone there to say and didn't care to spend much more time in a room with Shira than she had to.

"Mitchum, what can I do for you."

"I just wanted to let you know that I have spoken to Logan and I have arranged for his transfer back to New York"

Rory held her breath.

"He'll be leaving London in the next few days".

"Thank you" Rory whispered quietly.

"Rory, it was never my intention to keep you apart, I want you to know that, but well, business is business. You may not believe me when I say this, but it's nothing personal. He doesn't know that I have spoken to you, I'll leave that up to you". Mitchum paused before continuing "It's not easy being part of this family Rory, but from what I have seen of you, I think you're going to fit in just fine".

* * *

As soon as the call ended with Mitchum, her cell rang again. She had barely got the chance to catch her breath, the conversation with Mitchum had been surprising, to say the least. She looked at the number on the screen. This time it WAS Logan and she knew exactly what he was going to say to her.

"Hey you" Rory said as she answered the call.

"Hey Ace, I've got some news…" Logan said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah?" she replied, not wanting to ruin the moment for him by letting him know that she was already aware of what he was about to tell her.

"Yeah! I'm coming home baby!"

XX


	28. Chapter 28

Rory waited impatiently in the arrivals area of the airport, shuffling from foot to foot. She actually couldn't believe that Logan was finally coming home for good. They were crowds of people filing out, being greeted by their loved ones but as yet, she had seen no sign of the one person that she was looking for. She sighed and looked at her watch. Just then she felt two hands snake around her waist and land gently on her bump. She smiled before turning around.

"Logan Huntzberger, how is it that you still manage to surprise me even when I am waiting for you? Did you just manage to sneak past me wearing a disguise? Glasses and a fake moustache?" she laughed.

"Hey Ace," Logan said planting a kiss firmly on her lips.

"At least for once we can have a proper welcome home – no surprising me when I'm covered in Cheeto dust this time…"

"Hey, I like that cheesy taste on the lips" he smirked "tangy!"

Rory rolled her eyes and pulled Logan by the hand. "Come on, I've got Frank waiting for us outside," she said before dragging him in the direction of their waiting limo.

The relaxed in the back of the car and held hands tightly.

"I can't believe this is it – we're finally together," Rory said excitedly "It all feels too much like a dream. Like it's too good to be true."

"Ah well, maybe it is Ace…" Logan said slowly and carefully.

Rory looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I've got some…news" Logan hesitated.

"Are we talking good or bad news?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow "because it sounds bad and I'm not sure I really want anything to kill my buzz right now…"

"It depends on…"

"On what?" Rory asked.

"On how you feel about going to a party at my parent's house"

Rory blinked slowly. "Excuse me? A party?"

Logan sighed. "You know what my parents are like. My mom called last night just before I left London and said she was throwing a party at the house to 'welcome' me home" he shook his head. "You know how I hate these things, but she has insisted…"

"And this involves me…how?" Rory played innocent.

"C'mon Ace, you're not going to leave me to face this on my own are you?" he said kissing her gently.

"Oh no Huntzberger! That's not going to work on me this time" she said sternly, though she could feel herself weakening as he moved the kisses down her neck towards her collarbone.

"Please?" he tried to persuade her "Pretty please…"

"Logan!" she squealed as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"Don't make me beg…"

"Now there's a thought. I'd like to see that…" she winked "Oh okay, but I'm going to need to go shopping as this…" she said pointing down at her bump "…is not going to fit into any of my cocktail dresses."

"That can be easily arranged" Logan smiled "Thanks, Ace", he said pulling her close "I can't wait to show you off"

* * *

"So, what is it exactly that we are looking for?" Lorelai asked as she browsed the racks in what she believed to be the seventh designer store they had been in that day.

"Something that doesn't make me look quite as much like a beached whale" Rory groaned.

Lorelai sucked in her breath "Tall order kid"

Rory shot her mother a look.

"I'm joking Ror! Jeez, you are the hottest looking mommy to be!"

"Doubtful." Rory rolled her eyes "But I do need to look good. Inside, I know I am going to feel completely rubbish and Shira will no doubt make me feel about two inches tall, so I need to be absolutely fabulous on the outside to make up for it."

"Well, it's fortunate that you have a rich boyfriend who can easily afford fabulous. How about this one?" Lorelai said holding up a dress for her daughter to view.

"Mom. Orange. Really?" Rory shook her head.

Lorelai looked put out. "Okay, what about this!" she said holding out a what appeared to be a shapeless olive coloured shift dress.

"It's a sack!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ugh you're too way fussy," Lorelai said pulling a face at her daughter "Oooooh Ror, what about this one – sexy sexy!" she said waving up a silky full-length gown.

"Ooh! I love it, gimme gimme gimme" Rory said putting her hands out.

"Patience dear daughter!"

Rory grabbed the dress out of her mother's hands and headed into the dressing room to try it on.

* * *

Later that week, Rory smoothed down the dress that she had bought thanks to much coaxing from her mother. It was far sexier than she usually wore but she wanted to feel desirable and the best version of herself and once she had tried on the full-length gown, she had felt a million dollars. She slipped her feet into her new shoes – silver strappy sandals which were adorned with shimmering Swarovski crystal diamantes. They weren';t the most comfortable shoe for a pregnant woman to wear but as her grandmother, Emily had taught her "beauty is pain…"

Rory stepped out of the dressing room in their guest suite at the Huntzberger mansion. Out of the blue, Mitchum had suggested that they should stay there rather than tackle the four hour round journey or book into a hotel. While Rory still felt very uncomfortable around the Huntzbergers, she was in fact quietly grateful of the offer. Now that she'd reached over seven months pregnant, she was battling the tiredness more than ever.

"Well, how do I look?"

Logan was busy fixing his cufflinks when he looked up at his girlfriend. Rory stood in front of him wearing an absolutely stunning, full-length midnight blue backless dress which fit snugly over her baby bump. Even though she was heading towards the final months of pregnancy, she had somehow managed to maintain her slender figure and with her deep red lips and Hollywood curls, Logan couldn't help but think that the woman standing in front of him looked like a movie star.

"Wow, Ace." His breath hitched. "You look…amazing" he said.

"Really? Because I feel really lumpy" Rory said looking down self-consciously.

"No way." Logan shook his head. "You are stunning. I'd better keep a tight hold - all eyes are going to be on you when we get down there"

"I'm really nervous Logan," Rory said fidgeting with the Tiffany necklace that he had given to her for Christmas. The sapphire matched the blue of her gown nearly perfectly.

"Don't be nervous" Logan leaned in and kissed her lips gently before Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Logan groaned "Don't do that to me now Ace" Rory smiled as she broke away from the kiss. "Gilmore, you look damn sexy in that dress," he said looking her up and down appreciatively. "We might have to finish that kiss properly later because it's time to go and show our faces".

Rory sighed as she took Logan's handed and they headed downstairs.

* * *

The next few hours comprised of making pleasant small talk with Mitchum and Shira's guests, some of whom they knew while others were business associates of Mitchum that Logan hadn't yet made the acquaintance of. Clearly, now that he was going to be working in the New York office, his father wanted to introduce him to the main movers and shakers in the industry. Although he'd never said as much out loud, Mitchum was extremely proud of how Logan had stepped up to the challenges thrown at him and while he had been initially reluctant to rejoin HPG, he'd made his own mark and seemed to enjoy the job he was doing.

Rory did a good job of managing to avoid Shira, although, on the occasions that they had spoken to each other, she was being unnervingly nice, even going as far to compliment her on her dress. Rory was stood chatting with her grandmother Emily when Shira approached them.

"Hello Emily," Shira said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hello, Shira" Emily returned the smile "What a lovely idea to host a party for Logan."

"Well, we're very glad to have him living back here, we're looking forward to seeing much more of him now" Shira smiled "Rory too of course" she added.

"Oh yes, isn't it just fabulous that these two kids finally came to their senses" Emily eyed up Shira, daring her to say anything to the contrary, but Shira knew that she had more than met her match in Emily and certainly wasn't going to cause a scene.

"Absolutely Emily, and we just couldn't be happier for them" Shira smiled "We're very much looking forward to meeting our grandchild".

Rory spluttered on her Club Soda in disbelief.

Emily shot a look at her granddaughter "Are you okay Rory?"

"Yes I am fine, actually, I think I am just going to go get a refill," she said waving her glass, leaving the two women behind to talk.

* * *

"Baby brother!" Honor said beckoning Logan with open arms before squeezing him tight. "Finally!"

"Nice to see you too Honor" Logan smirked, "Can I breathe now maybe?"

"I'm just so glad to have you back here where you belong," Honor said "I still can't believe that our father actually gave in to Rory…" she stopped when Logan looked at her oddly. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Logan asked.

"Oh, dear," Honor said grimacing "I do hope I've not put my foot in it…."

"Honor!"

"Well, it's just, Rory got a little bit upset when we were having brunch and she decided that she'd had enough and she wanted to confront Daddy"

Logan ran his hand through his hair frustratingly. He knew that such a meeting was unlikely to have ended well for Rory and was immediately concerned that this had caused her some stress that she hadn't shared with him.

Honor could see what was flashing through Logan's mind. "It was fine Logan, honestly, I was with her."

"You were?"

"I wouldn't leave her alone Logan! I know our parents remember! She went in to see him on her own but when mom came back I went in too - just as she told them you were having a boy"

"So that's how Dad knew," Logan said

"Yes, it was quite a surprise and Dad certainly changed his tune when he heard that he had a grandson on the way."

Logan rolled his eyes "Typical" he groaned "If he thinks my son is going to subjected to the pressures he heaped on me as heir he can think again. I'm not going to do that to my child" he said to his sister. "I really can't believe neither of them said anything"

"I don't think Rory, or Dad, for that matter wanted you to worry that they'd had this discussion with each other…but yes, ultimately, you're back here because Rory stood up to our father – and surprisingly, he listened!"

* * *

Logan looked around wondering where Rory was before catching sight of her in the corner of the room. He caught her eye and she silently pleaded with him – he could see that she desperately needed rescuing from two of his father's business associates.

"Good evening gentlemen," Logan said with a charming smile "I am really very sorry to interrupt but would you mind if I just stole Rory away for a dance," he said as he took her by the hand.

"Thank you" Rory released a huge sigh of relief "I didn't think I was ever going to be able to extract myself from that conversation. Those guys can talk!" she said. "Although I'm not sure about dancing, my swollen ankles really don't lend themselves to being graceful right now."

Logan laughed "Don't worry, I won't let you fall – and as if you've ever worried about being graceful" he said as he twirled her around. "Oh, this must be fate" Logan winked as the music changed and the band started playing Moon River. "You and I just have to dance together now," he said placing his hands on her waist.

"Rory, why did you not tell me you had seen my father," Logan asked gently.

"He told you?" Rory asked.

"No" Logan shook his head.

"Then who…oh, Honor!"

"Yes, but don't be angry with her, she didn't mean to, it just slipped out. She thought I'd already know. Ace, you shouldn't have done that…the last thing I would have wanted was you getting upset or stressed when you've got my son to think about" he said softly touching her tummy "…but I am glad you did because it's brought me back here to you" he added kissing her gently on the lips.

Sitting at a table across the room, Lorelai watched her daughter wrapped up in Logan's arms. She'd always had her doubts about whether Logan was good for Rory but she couldn't deny how great they looked together and just how happy he made her. Even though they had spent many years apart, they still seemed at perfect ease with each other.

"They just fit, don't they," Lorelai said to Luke, who was watching the couple too.

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"Rory and Logan." She said, "They fit together so perfectly".

"I guess they do" Luke agreed with his wife.

Rory saw her mom looking at her from the other side of the road and threw her a smile, which Lorelai returned.

Logan pulled Rory close as they moved slowly to the music and whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful Ace" he said as he ran his hand down her exposed back, making her skin tingle. "I think I am the luckiest man in this room. Actually, scratch that – I am the luckiest man in the world."

Rory smiled. With the dancing and the music, she couldn't help but think back to their very first dance, all those years ago at her grandparents vow renewal. After speaking to her father that night she had been uncharacteristically brave in taking charge of the situation and going out to get exactly what she wanted – which had happened to be Logan. He had taken some convincing to start with but she hadn't given up and never once had she regretted making the first move. They'd come so far since then, and the path they had travelled had certainly not been without its share of bumps but here they were. After a few diversions, they'd made their way back to each other.

Rory pulled back from Logan ever so slightly as they danced and looked him in the eyes.

"Logan, are you ever going to ask me to marry you again?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Short note from me, a couple of readers seemed disappointed I hadn't mentioned anything about Logan feeling the baby kicking so I have tried to include a little insight into this chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

As Rory anxiously waited for Logan to say something she felt like time had frozen. She immediately regretted saying the words that had fallen out of her mouth, even if they had been on the tip of her tongue for months. With Logan finally moving to New York, things were just finally starting to fall into place for the pair of them and she was instantly worried that she had upset that now.

Logan looked at Rory with some surprise. He felt a bit stunned by her words and didn't quite know what to say in response. He loved her more than life itself but at that moment in time, he was completely lost for words.

"I'm really sorry Logan…I…" Rory faltered over her words before Logan leaned in and kissed her, interrupting whatever it was she was going to say.

Rory relaxed into the kiss and in that instant, she almost forgot for a moment what she had said but suddenly she brought herself back into the room and reality and broke away from the kiss. The kiss had been so passionate it had just about taken her breath away and she felt all flushed. She looked carefully at Logan – she had no doubt in her mind that he loved her completely but she could also sense that for some reason, he was holding back from her and she didn't know why.

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable about the situation, Rory pulled away from Logan "I…I just need to go and get some water" she said as she left his arms and headed towards the door.

"Rory!" Logan called after her but she didn't respond. She couldn't bring herself to look back at him, as hot tears were already forming in her brilliant blue eyes and she didn't want him to see her cry. She cursed herself as she walked away – trying to make a quick escape while heavily pregnant, wearing a full-length gown and six-inch heels really wasn't all that easy she thought as she made her way out of the room.

Lorelai, who just moments earlier had been happily watching the couple together, had witnessed something unfolding on the dance floor in front of her. "I'll be right back," she said to Luke. She was worried for her daughter, so she discreetly followed her out of the room to find out what was going on.

* * *

Rory stepped outside into the courtyard for some fresh air and put her hands in her head as she positioned herself to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Ror? Are you okay?" Lorelai came up behind Rory and put her hand on her daughter's arm. "What's going on?" she asked.

Rory looked up at Lorelai "Oh mom, I am so stupid. STUPID! Why on earth did I think this was a good time to bring all this up!"

"Bring what up hun? What happened?" Lorelai inquired gently.

Rory chewed on her lip "I asked Logan…" she started before pausing "I asked Logan if he was ever going to ask me to marry him again".

"Oh, okay." Lorelai grimaced "…and…it didn't go well?"

"You could say that" Rory laughed sarcastically.

"What did he say?" Lorelai looked at her daughter, whose face was displaying a range of emotions – confusion, fear, upset, worry – she just wanted to sweep her up and make it all better for her. The past year had just been so hard for Rory.

"He didn't say anything! That's the problem. He just looked horrified!" Rory threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm sure he wasn't horrified," Lorelai said "It's not really the type of news that horrifies. Someone intimating they want to marry you, that's good news. Finding half a worm in your half-eaten peach? That classes as horrifying"

Rory stood up pacing the floor "Well he didn't exactly look like he was thrilled"

"Perhaps he was just….." Lorelai searched for a word that wouldn't upset or offend her extremely hormonal daughter "…surprised?"

"or perhaps it's just not on the cards for us? It's not something he wants for us?" Rory said sadly.

"Perhaps, but you know, you had to let him know how you feel kiddo," Lorelai said "This is a good thing, opening up. And I'm sure he'll talk to you about it, and then you can find out how he really feels."

"Ugh," Rory said looking back towards the party "I don't know what to do! How can I go back in there?"

* * *

Logan stood fixed to the spot as he watched Rory leave the room. Out of everything that she could have said to him, he had not expected that. He'd be lying if he said that marriage hadn't been on his mind recently, or to be truthful, ever since she had walked back into his life in London but he hadn't really considered that SHE was 'there' yet.

Logan had always known that Rory was the girl he wanted to spend his life with, ever since their first LDB event. He had been quietly impressed and maybe even a bit awestruck how after only a little coercion she had thrown caution to the wind and trusted him to take her on an adventure. He had seen something in her and they had both felt the connection that day, even if it had taken them a little longer to work it out for themselves.

He had wondered if he should go after Rory, but he had seen Lorelai follow her out and decided to give her some space, she had clearly been a bit flustered. He headed over to the bar and got himself a scotch before sitting down at a nearby table. Man, why didn't I say something, anything! He thought to himself as he knocked back his scotch.

They'd had such a great few days since he'd arrived back from London. Logan had been amazed at just how much her bigger Rory's bump had grown since the last time that he had seen her and he couldn't help but think she looked even more beautiful if that were in any way possible. He'd felt sad that he hadn't been around to see the changes in her so far, but was truly ecstatic to be living with her permanently in their new home.

For the first day or two after being reunited they'd really not done anything but lounge around the apartment, watching their favourite movies eating takeaway food and this is what they had been doing the first time that Logan actually managed to feel the baby kicking.

Logan and Rory had been snuggled up together on the couch when Rory had suddenly reached over and grabbed his hand, placing it on her tummy. As he did, Logan had been able to feel their little baby shifting around for the first time and had been totally swept away with emotion as he could feel his baby moving within the woman he loved with all his heart.

Feeling his baby kick for the first time had been a totally indescribable sensation – both physically and emotionally. No one could have prepared Logan for just how precious a moment it would be. Even though he had seen the baby on the ultrasound scan, being actually able to feel something, just made it all the more real and he absolutely couldn't wait to meet their baby boy.

It had been pretty much perfect, those past few days, and he couldn't remember quite when he'd been as happy at that. When Rory and Logan had split up after her graduation, he had missed her terribly and never in his wildest dreams did he dare imagine they would be where they were now. There was nothing more that he wanted in life, which made it harder for him to understand why Rory bringing up the subject of marriage had made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Of course, he loved Rory, he knew he wanted to be with her more than anything. Marriage was the next natural step for them but Logan couldn't help but cast his mind back to many years ago when he'd also thought that was the next step for them. Rory had, of course, turned him down and it had taken him so long to get over the rejection, even though over time he did actually come to understand her reasons. There had been many times over the past few months that he'd wanted to raise the issue, but he was somewhat apprehensive, not really knowing if marriage would be something that Rory was ready for and he had been conscious of pushing her towards something she didn't really want at the risk of scaring her away.

* * *

"Well, we can't stay out here all night kiddo," Lorelai said.

Rory knew her mom was right, she was going to have to go back in and talk to Logan but she felt so stupid. She knew Logan well and ultimately she knew that everything would be okay between them but it had hit home that there was a good chance he really didn't want to marry her.

She had known all I long that it was likely to be a topic of conversation that made him nervous which is why in the end she felt that she needed to be the one to bring it up. Rory had turned him down once. She'd felt so bad about how things had ended between them after her graduation but at the time Rory didn't feel ready to take that step – she had felt like she needed the time to explore the world of opportunities that were waiting out there to be discovered but it turned out in reality that she had just been afraid and the freedom that she had, did nothing for her, other than make her miss Logan, wishing that she had realised what she'd had when they were together.

But life was different now. After ten years, they'd had enough time to be free and had both grown up. Rory was more than ready for marriage and she had felt the need to let Logan know that, in case that was what was stopping him. She'd even thought about proposing to him but had decided against it, knowing that when it came down to it, it's something that Logan, the master of surprises and romantic gestures, would enjoy doing and she didn't want to take that moment away from him.

"Okay," Rory said "I just need a few more moments to gather myself" she forced a smile.

"What are you going to say?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you think pretending that I never said anything and insisting I have no recollection of what happened is going to work?" Rory said hopefully.

"Alas, I think not dear daughter" Lorelai smiled "It will be fine, Logan loves you and now he knows exactly where YOU sit on the whole subject"

"but I don't know if we're on the same page…" Rory said sadly.

"Well, there's really only one way you're going to find that out Ror…" Lorelai said to her daughter "…You've both got to stop burying your feelings and start communicating better."

Rory nodded her head, knowing that her mom, as usual, was right.

* * *

Logan sat the table, fiddling with his empty glass, still wondering whether he should go out and see Rory. He knew he was going to have to talk to her soon as he could tell that he had hurt her by not responding to the question and he hated himself for that. He looked up as Finn, Colin and Robert approached the table.

"Logan, what's up my man?" Finn asked, sensing the obvious discomfort his friend was in.

Logan looked at his friends. He'd known these guys forever and knew that he could trust and rely on them to help when he needed them the most.

"Guys? I need your help."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like the story so far. I enjoy reading them - keep them coming, it inspires me to write!**

* * *

Before heading back into the party, Rory went to the bathroom to check her appearance and sort out her make-up. Feeling extremely grateful for waterproof mascara, she reapplied her lipstick before giving herself a bit of a pep talk. C'mon Rory, get a grip of yourself she thought to herself, it's just Logan. Rory fixed on a smile and re-entered the room, looking far more confident than she was feeling. She truly wished she could take back what she said.

As Logan made small talk with his guests, he watched Rory come back into the room. There was something about the way she walked in that made you notice her. He searched for any signs of upset and he felt relieved that she seemed to be fine, smiling even. He was just about to go and talk to her when he saw her being swept away by Finn and taken off to the dancefloor. He smiled as he saw Rory trying to resist his friend but he was having none of it. Finn and Rory had developed a really close relationship while Logan had been in London and he always seemed to know how to put her at ease.

Logan could see that Rory looked a bit uncertain at first, dancing not really being one of her strong points but she relaxed into it and before long Finn was carefully spinning her around the floor in time to the music and whispering in her ear. Rory was laughing wildly – Logan had no doubt that Finn was making some sort of rude suggestion and he couldn't help but notice that all eyes in the room were on them.

Rory had felt more than a little uncomfortable walking back into the room but had decided to style it out and at least fake being confident. She felt anything but confident inside - she was nervous about approaching Logan and so while dancing wasn't really her favourite pastime she was almost relieved when Finn grabbed hold of her and created a diversion. Nobody could help but enjoy themselves dancing with Finn and as he made all manner of suggestive comments to her, she couldn't help but throw her head back in laughter.

"What's going on with you and Huntz then Rory?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory shot back "Nothing is going on?"

"Really?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

Rory rolled her eyes, there was no point trying to play cute with Finn, he always caught her out. "You're like a super-sleuth Finn, nothing gets past you"

"Indeed, so spill. I want to know why you made a sharp exit for the door and Logan made a sharp exit towards the bar" he laughed.

Rory looked over towards the bar where Logan was chatting animatedly to one of his colleagues.

"I just said something stupid and…well, now I wish I hadn't!"

Finn looked at Rory, he could tell that she wanted to change the subject. He was so pleased that two of his best friends had managed to work things out so that they could finally be together yet here they were, still not saying the things that really mattered to them or being completely honest with each other. Some days he thought he could quite gladly bang their heads together.

He suddenly noticed that quite a few people were watching them on the dance floor, and it was no wonder Finn thought, Rory was the most beautiful woman in the room – alongside his Rosemary of course. "C'mon love, we've got a bit of an audience" he whispered in her ear "Let's show them our best moves," he said as he twirled her around.

If it hadn't been his best friend that Rory was dancing with, Logan knew he would have been insanely jealous, and in fact, after a little longer watching the pair of them, he couldn't take any more of seeing her dance so closely with another man.

"Mind if I cut in?" Logan asked Finn

"Sure," Finn said stepping back and bowing to Rory like a true gentleman.

Rory felt herself tense as Logan slid his hand around her waist.

"So," Logan said with a smile.

"So" Rory replied.

"I think, that maybe we need to talk Ace," Logan said gently.

Rory's breath hitched, she knew that he wasn't going to just gloss over what she had said but she really didn't want to discuss if further on the dance floor, especially if as she suspected, it wasn't going to end well for her. She'd already embarrassed herself tonight, the last thing she wanted was to stand there in front of their friends and family and hear Logan say he had no intention of every marrying her.

"I guess…I mean….yes we probably need to…" Rory said stumbling over her words. "but not here, not now" she said shaking her head.

"Rory…why don't we just go find somewhere quiet and…" Logan started saying before Rory interrupted him.

"Please Logan" she looked into her eyes pleading with him "It really doesn't matter. Honestly." She smiled "I shouldn't have said anything and I really don't want to talk about it now." She shook her head.

Logan looked at Rory. He really didn't want to leave things hanging so awkwardly between them but he could see that she was uncomfortable and he wasn't about to push the issue now.

"Okay, fine, but we're good aren't we Ace?" He asked carefully.

"We're SO good Logan" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and they moved gently to the music.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. They had spent a lot of time chatting with their friends, having made enough polite small talk with Mitchum's friends and acquaintances. Rory managed to relax a bit being in the relative safety of a group, knowing that Logan wouldn't bring the subject up again that night. By the time they had got to bed upstairs, she was so exhausted from all the dancing and merriment that she was pretty much asleep as soon as her head had touched the pillow.

* * *

Over the next few days, back in New York, Rory and Logan seemed to be like ships that passed in the night. Logan had a lot to sort out as he got himself settled in the New York office. They had both known that for the first few weeks he was going to have to put in some long hours and they had accepted that was the situation. They were just both so happy to be on the same continent again and the fact that they were now living in New York meant that Logan could be home within twenty minutes of leaving the office. For that reason alone, he had been really glad that Rory had suggested living in the city as it had made his work/life balance just that little bit better for them both.

Rory had just sat herself down on the couch when her cell phone started ringing. With a groan, she dragged herself back up to get her cell from where she had left it in the kitchen.

"Hi mom," she said rather breathlessly from the effort it had taken to get herself up and to her phone in time to answer it.

"Whoaaaaa sexy! Is this really my daughter speaking or have I accidentally called some erotic chat line?" Lorelai joked. "Because Luke goes crazy when he sees the cost of these calls on the itemised bill…"

"Please. There is nothing even remotely sexy about me dragging my sorry pregnant ass around the house" Rory groaned "I'm mad at you. I'd just got comfortable, which is easier said than done these days."

"Sorry kiddo, mommy just wanted to see how things were going with you and loverboy. Have you sorted everything out yet?"

"No," Rory said sheepishly.

"No?!" Lorelai replied.

"No!" Rory repeated.

"Wow, it's like there's an echo. Why not!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Because I am doing everything in my power to avoid the conversation. Every time I think Logan is going to bring up I want to start burrowing directly into the ground"

"You can't avoid it forever Ror!"

Rory knew she couldn't but she was thankful that Logan hadn't brought it up her question about marriage in the past few days. "I know, but I think it's forgotten, for now anyhow."

"And you're happy with that?" Lorelai questioned.

* * *

Later that evening, Logan came home early from the office with armfuls of Chinese food, ready to settle in for a much-needed movie night with Rory. As was becoming their routine, it had been Rory's turn to pick the movie and that night she had opted for a firm classic, Titanic. They got themselves comfortable on the couch knowing they were going to be in it for the long haul with Kate and Leo.

"All I am saying is that if Rose had just moved over on that door a bit more, she could have made some room, then Jack wouldn't have frozen his ass off and died," Rory said sleepily as they made their way to the bedroom. "It was easily big enough for the two of them, she didn't even try," she said yawning "Or at the very least, they could have taken it in turns."

Logan laughed as he pulled Rory in and kissed the top of her head. He loved how passionate she got about the movies they watched and also how crazy she got about rationalizing her reasoning for how things should have been done differently.

* * *

The next morning when Rory awoke, the bed next to her was empty which was slightly unusual considering it was a Friday. Logan would quite often be expected to go to work on the weekends, so he'd decided to start a routine of Fridays being that little bit more relaxed and having a later start. Being a VP of a company certainly had its perks when it came to flexibility. Throwing on her robe, Rory padded out in the living area to find Logan was already up and dressed and eating his breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning" Rory said with a stretch "You didn't wake me?" she said yawning "Is there coffee?"

Logan looked up from his bowl of cereal and the newspaper he was reading.

"Morning Ace" he smiled "Just thought I'd let you have a lie in. The decaf is in the coffee pot…"

Rory pulled a face. While she didn't want to wish away her pregnancy, she couldn't wait to be able to drink proper coffee again. Logan poured her a cup. She picked it up and sat down at the breakfast bar before something by the door caught her eye.

"Going somewhere?" Rory asked, looking slightly puzzled and gesturing towards the suitcase that was resting by the door to the apartment.

"Huh?" Logan looked up "Oh, right, yes." He said awkwardly. "I've got to go away for a few days, on business. Just to Chicago."

Rory pouted. "And you didn't think to tell me before now?"

"I didn't know about it until this morning when the office called." He shrugged "but I'm not really in a position to say no right now, you know that"

"Right. I guess not" Rory said quietly.

"Ace…" Logan said getting up and putting his arms around her. "It's only for a few days…you're not mad are you?"

"Mad? No of course not." She lied.

The truth was Rory was hopping mad. Logan had only just got back to New York and now he was shooting off again. She'd thought, well hoped, that he wouldn't have to travel much now that he was based in New York so she was a bit disappointed that just as they were getting into something resembling a routine, she was saying goodbye again. Especially as he'd been working so hard over the past week - she'd barely seen him. She had been looking forward to spending some quality time together at the weekend and now it looked like she'd been sitting around on her own again.

"Cheer up Ace, you'll see me again in a day or two" he winked as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. To the Guest who left me a review (sorry I can't respond directly to guest reviews...) Apologies for any grammatical errors - I do check, check, check and check again but occasionally they slip through!**

 **Hope you enjoy today's update!**

* * *

Rory woke up on Saturday morning alone in her king size bed. She'd forgotten for a moment that Logan had gone away until she realised his side of the bed was stone cold. Grumbling to herself, she pulled herself out of bed, wrapped her robe around her and walked out into the kitchen to get herself her morning coffee. At that moment she couldn't help but think that one of the worst things about Logan not being here was the fact that the coffee would normally be waiting for her. She waited for the coffee to be ready, poured herself a cup and sat herself down on the window seat so she could look out at the park opposite. While she sat there she decided to ring Logan who answered his cell almost immediately.

"Hi, Ace!" Logan said, sounding particularly happy to hear from Rory.

"How's Chicago?" Rory asked

"Not was windy as they make out" He laughed.

"So when do you think you'll make it home?"

"Shouldn't be too long, most likely tomorrow?" Logan said. "Why, are you missing me already?" he laughed

"I always miss you! Not least because there's nobody else here to make my coffee for me..." she teased.

After a few minutes of chit-chat, Rory ended the call to let Logan get back to work. The quicker he got everything done, the quicker he would be home she figured. From the window seat, she looked over the apartment. She really was happy here, she couldn't wait to bring their baby back there. Just as she was glancing around she noticed something lying on the doormat. Intrigued, she wandered over to find that black envelope had been pushed under the door. Rory picked it up and flipped it over to find their names in ornate gold lettering on the other side. She thought it looked like some sort of invitation. Wondering where it came from, Rory walked over to the couch and sat down before opening the envelope and pulling out a stiff piece of cream card.

 _Get ready Rory & Logan_

 _4 pm tomorrow._

 _The LDB_

Rory laughed and rolled her eyes. What did those guys have in store now? Even after all these years, they still loved to throw an LDB-inspired shenanigan of some description. The night in New Hampshire had been the last stunt they had pulled.

She picked up her cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Lorelai's House of Disrepute..."

"Hey mom"

"Hey, Ror! What's going down? Got any exciting weekend plans?"

"Well, I didn't have. Logan is away for the weekend in Chicago, working" she rolled her eyes, even though nobody was there to sit it "and I've just had an invite to an LDB event today."

"LDB...remind me..."

"Life and Death Brigade – you know the Yale secret society thing...every now and then the boys like to pull out all the stops and throw some sort of bash, it looks like today is going to be one of them"

"You don't sound too excited about it?"

"Well, it's just that the invite was for both of us and Logan's going to miss it..."

"Ah Ror, I'm sure it will be fun anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So you're going to go?"

"I don't think I'll have much choice. One of the guys will no doubt show up here later and kidnap me" She said, only half-joking.

"Intriguing! Don't forget to tell momma all about it tomorrow"

XXX

Later that afternoon Rory was just pouring herself a coffee in the kitchen when there was a loud knock at the apartment door.

"Knock knock," Finn said as he walked in.

"Finn! How did you get in?" Rory looked at him in faux-annoyance, walking over to greet him with a hug.

"With my key," he said dangling a bronze key on a string in front of her face.

"And just how did you get a key?" she said with her hand on her hip.

Finn rolled his eyes "Logan of course"

"and why did Logan give you a key?" Rory questioned.

"Oy with the questions! Anybody would think you weren't happy to see me" Finn pouted. "My God it's early," he said.

"Finn, it's gone three in the afternoon, it's hardly early." She laughed. "What are you doing here anyway? I figure that this probably has something to do with you?" she said picking up the LDB invite and waving it in front of his face.

"It might have but I'm not really at liberty to say." He winked. "I am here, however, to check that you are not sitting around pining for Logan like a lost puppy."

"Well it was a wasted journey," Rory said smugly "I'm not pining at all"

"Good. Now have you followed your instructions, are you ready?" Finn asked.

"Well you're really early for starters but oh Finn, I don't feel much like going anywhere..." she started protesting before he interrupted her by putting his finger across her mouth.

"Nonsense" He said abruptly "Rosemary and the guys are meeting us there, and I'll be in all sorts of bother with my lovely lady if I should deign to turn up without you Gilmore and I make it my business to never be in any kind of bother with my lady" he winked "Please don't make Rosemary spank me again – actually on second thoughts..." He smirked. "Come on madam. You're not sitting around here waiting around for Logan to get back."

"But it's not going to be right without Logan" Rory protested.

"Well, that's his own fault for swanning off to Chicago," Finn said. "Grab your overnight bag darling and let's be going."

"Overnight?" Rory questioned.

"Of course" Finn rolled his eyes "When has it never been an overnight thing. You should know the drill by now!"

"In which case, I'm bound to need some overly elaborate outfit – what else do I need to bring." She asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Don't you worry yourself, I have been reliably informed that it's all been taken care of by the girls?" he said.

* * *

"Finn, where on earth are going?" Rory asked once they had settled into his car.

"It's a secret," Finn said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Spoilsport" Rory stuck out her tongue.

"Well, it takes away some of the fun and mystery if you have all the info" He laughed.

After about an hour or so of driving, Finn pulled up outside a magnificent large country estate.

"Oh my god Finn, where on earth are we?!" Rory asked eyes opened wide.

"Somewhere between New York and New Haven," Finn said getting out of the car and walking around to open Rory's door.

"This place is incredible!" Rory said. "Who owns it?"

"Some family friend of Colin. You wait until you see inside." He said taking Rory by the hand and leading her up the elegant front steps.

When they approached the grand entrance, the door was immediately opened by a man who Finn greeted and introduced to Rory as Jeremy. The man offered to take her bag for her and told her he would place it in her room. Rory walked around the huge foyer completely awestruck. She had thought that the Huntzberger mansion was something special but this, this was on another scale altogether.

The house they stood in was a white Georgian-style mansion, that accordingly to Colin had once belonged to Frank Sinatra but had been recently sold to one of his father's friends. Inside the interior was an elegant old Hollywood style and there was something about it that very much reminded Rory of The Ritz in London – a place where she had spent many an afternoon with Logan when in the city on one of their trysts. Amongst its numerous opulent features, the house boasted a dramatic infinity pool with a classic cabana, an old-fashioned movie theater and an elaborately decorated full-size ballroom.

"Shall I take you to your room?" Finn asked, as he took Rory's overnight bag out of her hand and moved her towards to the sweeping staircase in the middle of the entrance hall.

* * *

Once Rory had settled into her guest room, which was in fact, less of a room and more of a grand suite, she decided to have a quick nap on the large four poster bed that was positioned in the middle of the room. Pregnancy made her very tired these days and she knew that based on previous experiences of LDB events, tonight was likely to be a very late night. She lay on the bed and drifted off into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

After an hour or so, Rory slowly woke up. Feeling a bit groggy after her afternoon snooze she decided to take a shower to wake herself up a bit. As she let the warm water wash over her, she started to feel a bit excited about the event later that night. Stepping out of the shower she rubbed her body with her towel and she did she felt a sharp kick in her ribs. "Ow!" she squealed "Looks like somebody else is excited too!"

Rory walked out of the bathroom and into the dressing room of her luxurious suite, and for the first time spied the garment bag that was hanging there. Nervously she pulled down the zipper, not knowing what to expect. Expect the unexpected had always been her motto when it came to the LDB.

"Wow!" Rory said out loud as she took in the dress inside the bag. Just then there was a tap at the door.

"Rory?" She heard Stephanie's voice calling.

"Come in" Rory shouted from the dressing room.

"I just came to see if you needed a hand with your outfit" Stephanie smiled.

Rory looked at her friend as she entered the room. Stephanie looked absolutely gorgeous in an emerald green 1920's flapper style dress. Her dress, which was fully embellished front and back, was covered in gold and emerald sequins and beads, and a delicate scalloped hem. It was such a flattering style and Stephanie had completed the look with an emerald-feathered headband on top of her long blonde curls and a super long string of pearls around her neck.

"Did you do this?" Rory gestured at the dress

"Guilty" Stephanie squealed "You're going to look amazing!"

"I don't even know where you would go to get a maternity gown like this" Rory shook her head.

"Ah well, that's where having lots of money comes in useful. This, my friend, has been custom-made for you".

Stephanie took the dress out of the garment bag and helped Rory step into it. She then took time to apply Rory's makeup and fixed her hair into gentle waves.

"Wow, Rory," Stephanie said with a smile "I knew that it was going to look good on you but this is insane!"

Rory stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror. She absolutely adored the dress and she was quite positive that she might never wear such a beautiful gown again. The dress Stephanie had selected for her was a stunning black chiffon maxi dress, with elaborately embellished detailing on the front and back in gold beads and sequins. The dress had a V-neck front and back and hugged her figure in all the right places. She didn't know how Stephanie had managed to get it practically perfect in sizing but it fit like a glove. Smokey eyes and deep red lips had been expertly applied and her hair was soft and wavy with a vintage-inspired beaded headband to complete the look. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks, Stephanie, I love it"

"Right, well my work is done, I had better get back to our room. See you down there Rory" Stephanie said, leaning in to kiss her friend on the cheek.

Rory spritzed herself with her favourite perfume and picked her up her beaded clutch bag. Desperate to tell Logan about her outfit, she had just picked up her cell to call him when there was another knock at the door. She sighed and placed her cell back in her back.

"I'm coming" She shouted as she made her way to open the door to the suite.


	32. Chapter 32

Rory opened the door to her suite to see who was knocking.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

"Finn, one of these days Rosemary is going to get really fed up of all the attention you lavish on me" Rory rolled her eyes as Finn held our his arm for her to take. He was dressed in a very well cut suit and she couldn't help but think just how could he looked. "Wow Finn, you scrub up quite well yourself" she winked.

"I am here to escort you down to the ballroom milady," Finn said as Rory linked her arm through his "And Rosemary doesn't mind lending me out every now and again to help a friend in need." He whispered.

"I'm hardly in need!" Rory jabbed him with her elbow, although she was grateful that he'd come to get her. She had been a little nervous about walking into the party on her own, especially as she had no idea what to expect when she got there.

"You are in that dress!" Finn exclaimed, "I fear I am going to have to spend the evening beating the men off with a stick tonight or our man Logan will never forgive me!"

Rory laughed. Though she would often pull faces and pretend she found it annoying, she secretly loved how protective Logan's friends were over her, especially when he wasn't around. They made her feel safe.

As she entered the ballroom on Finn's arm, Rory's jaw dropped. The LDB had definitely outdone themselves this time.

As if the ballroom itself wasn't impressive enough - it had been completely dressed as an opulent party from the roaring 1920's, complete with rich and seductive decorations at every turn.

"Do you like the theme, Rory?" Rosemary said rushing over to greet her "It's The Great Gatsby," she said excitedly.

"I love it!" Rory said, trying to take it all in.

A lot of effort had clearly been put into the décor of the room. It certainly with a doubt looked like a party fit for the likes of Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan. Miles and miles of metallic gold fabric were swathed across the ceiling, in between huge gold and crystal chandeliers that hung imposingly above the room. The gloriously decorated tables were adorned with golden candelabras and large feather accents were scattered around as centrepieces. Long strings of pearls and crystals hung from the ceiling and on the backs of the chairs – really just about anywhere that they could be draped.

A huge champagne fountain was set up in the middle of the room – Rory was certainly sad not to be able to partake in that particular activity. As all the guests filtered into the room, costumed servers were walking around the event holding trays of delicate canapés.

"So whose idea was this?" Rory asked "It's a fabulous theme"

"It was a collective idea. You know how much we love to indulge and there's not much more indulgent than a Gatsby party" Colin said.

The whole gang was there – Rosemary, Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Robert, Juliet and they were all dressed to the nines in fantastic vintage style clothing. The only person missing was from this perfect picture was Logan.

"Rory, it's simply not that fair that you look that good pregnant" Juliet said, "I bet when I have a baby I'll look like Jabba the Hut".

"You've got to find that poor fool to marry you first Juliet," Colin said laughing.

"It's only a matter of time" Juliet shot a look at Colin "and then I'll finally be able to start enjoying the delicious food we have at all these parties" she groaned.

A full band was set up in the corner of the ballroom, playing jazz classics., some of which Rory recognised and some she didn't. Robert took Rory by the hand just as the band started to play the next song – 'It Don't Mean a Thing' by Louis Armstrong featuring The Duke Ellington Orchestra. Rory smiled as she thought about how much her grandfather Richard would have loved the music at this party. It had taken a long period of grieving to come to terms with his loss but she'd finally reached the point where she could look back fondly rather than with sadness.

"Shall we dance?" Robert asked gracefully.

"Why, I'd love to Robert" Rory smiled as he led her onto the dance floor. "I do feel terribly guilty dancing though and enjoying myself like this while Logan isn't here," she said to her dance partner. "I'm sad he's missing out on all of this!"

Robert smiled "I'm sure he'd want you have a good time Rory, besides that dress is far too gorgeous not to be displayed to its full potential on the dance floor".

Rory enjoyed swaying and moving to the music. Despite Logan not being there, she had started to relax and have a good time. It was certainly one hell of a party, and quite befitting for an LDB event. In the years that they'd been apart she had only had sporadic contact with Logan's friends and she'd truly missed them – she looked over at the gang and felt so grateful that they were back in her life.

When they had finished their dance, Rory and Robert headed back over to rejoin their group and before she knew it, Colin had decided to take his turn dancing with Rory.

"Well don't I feel very popular tonight!" Rory said as Colin slipped his arm around her waist.

"Logan was very prescriptive when he knew that he would be missing out on this event tonight. We had our orders that we had to make sure that you were thoroughly enjoying yourself at all times." Colin said smiling at Rory.

"And I am!" Rory laughed "Logan really does think of everything."

"Doesn't he just" Colin smirked.

Colin and Rory continued to dance until the song ended and then they headed to sit back at their table. Rory, starting to feel a little worn out from all the dancing, gladly accepted the glass of sparkling water that Finn handed her. She was having a great time sitting and chatting with the girls, who were all excited to try and feel the baby kick.

"So we hear Baby Huntzberger is a boy?" Colin asked Rory.

"Yes, that's right – though it's undecided yet whether we'll give him mine or Logan's name," Rory said, as the boys looked at each pointedly.

"Oh cmon guys, it's the 21st century...plus I'm not a Huntzberger so..." she shrugged "I'm just not sure I want my baby having a different name to me, and as I'm the one that's had to do all the growing and the giving up of the coffee and I'm the one will have to face all the pain...I think I should get final say!"

"Of course you should!" Stephanie said. "Girl power!"

Colin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend "Did you not hear Rory? It's the 21st century, not 1996 Baby Spice" he laughed as Stephanie threw a napkin at him.

"Rory love, you look a bit flushed, do you want to step outside and get some air? It's a lovely evening..." Finn asked Rory.

"Finn, are you coming on to me? C'mon, not in front of your girlfriend" Rory joked as she eyed him up. "But yes, actually a spot of fresh air to wake me up would be nice as I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy".

"Come on then," Finn said taking her by the arm "I'll show you the cabana, it has a lovely view over the infinity pool"

Rosemary pouted "I always knew you had your favorites, Finn, you've not shown me the cabana"

"Play your cards right later madam, I'll show you more than the cabana," Finn said winking at his girlfriend as he moved Rory away from the table.

* * *

Rory and Finn walked out of the French doors towards the large cabana that was situated by the edge of the stunning infinity swimming pool. Rory thought the house was the stuff of dreams; she couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in a house like this. They'd just about it reached the cabana when they heard Rosemary shouting from the doorway.

"Finn! Can you come here for a minute? I need you!"

Finn looked at Rory "Sorry darling, I'll be right back, hang on, okay?" he said as he ran back towards Rosemary who was waiting by the door.

Rory watched them both go inside before turning her attention back towards the cabana. Finn was right it really was a beautiful evening. The moon was bright in sky and was reflecting off the still waters of the swimming pool,

As Rory was standing there admiring the night sky, all of a sudden the cabana and pool area suddenly lit up, the area dressed with what Rory thought must have been thousands of fairy lights. She looked around confused. The area looked like it had been set up to be part of the party but there didn't seem to be anybody else out there. She noticed as she got closer that the path that led into the cabana was lined up with large pillar candles and soft music was coming from within.

She walked up to the cabana and looked tentatively inside, hoping that she wasn't going to be intruding on someone's private moment. When she saw the scene that greeted her within, she let out a huge gasp. Inside the cabana were, even more, fairy lights strung around. A trail of frangipani flowers led into the space that was filled with luxurious lounge chairs and a huge petal covered daybed. In the middle of the space was an elegantly set table, with fresh fruit and champagne, which was adorned with even more candles and flowers.

In front of the table stood the biggest surprise.

"Logan! You're here!" Rory squealed as he walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Now that was a good welcome, perhaps I should go away more often" Logan raised his eyebrows.

Logan was perfectly dressed for the Gatsby theme, wearing a white flannel suit with narrow lapels and a collarless button-up shirt. Unbeknown to Rory, he'd been at the house since she got there and had even managed to spy on her dancing with his friends in the ballroom. He loved sneaking a look at her when she was totally off-guard and had no idea she was being watched.

He'd called on his friends to help set up a lavish and unbelievably luxurious event and they hadn't disappointed. Finn had done a great job of getting Rory to the right places at the right time and Stephanie had more than pulled it out of the bag with the dress that she had ordered and had adjusted for Rory.

"Let me look at you Ace," Logan said holding her hands and taking a step away from Rory "Wow. You look pretty amazing. In fact, I'd say you look absolutely perfect" he said kissing her hand.

Rory smiled. "How did you, what are you...do they know you're here?!" she asked pointing back at the house. "Is this...?"

"All for you? Yes" Logan nodded with a big smile "I wanted to surprise you Ace"

"Well, you certainly did that Huntzberger" Rory pretended to be annoyed but couldn't help let out a little smile. "You never fail to surprise me"

"Come on, let's sit down," Logan said pouring a glass of champagne and handing it to Rory.

"Logan, I can't drink champagne. In case you haven't noticed..." She said laughing and pointing down at her tummy.

"Oh Ace, I think one glass is going to be okay for a special occasion"

"Special occasion?" she said looking slightly confused.

Logan smiled before pulling out a small box out of his jacket.

Rory felt like her heart had stopped as she held her breath and looked at the stunning Tiffany ring that Logan was holding out in front of her.

It was a beautiful platinum band of channel-set round brilliant diamonds with a striking 2 carat pear-shaped diamond in the center. Rory had never seen anything sparkle so much in her life.

"Logan..." Rory started to say but the ring had all but taken her breath away.

Logan took a deep breath and smiled nervously at Rory.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a long time getting to this point - I hope you enjoyed this chapter - let me know! Nobody shoot me for letting her have champagne. I've had two babies and a tiny bit of champagne throughout your pregnancy is not going to be harmful!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

At the sound of the words she had waited so long to hear again, Rory felt her knees go weak. She took a deep breath and looked Logan straight in the eyes. Everything that she had ever wanted in life was standing there, right in front of her. Even though she'd known that it had been the right thing to do at the time – to turn down Logan's proposal when she graduated - she had never wanted it to be over between them and she'd never dared hope that they'd get a second chance of making it work. Recently Rory had been so worried that he was on a completely different page to her and yet here he was, the man that she had loved for all these years, standing in front of her, asking him to marry her and it felt like all her dreams were finally coming true.

Logan looked at Rory, trying to work out what it was she was thinking and whether she was quickly making a pro/con list. It felt like hours of his life were ticking by as he waited for her to respond, but in reality, he knew it had only been mere seconds. He looked at her expectantly, awaiting her answer.

"Yes," She whispered "Yes of course" Rory flung her arms around his neck and squealed "Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!" before she pressed her lips and they entered into an extremely passionate kiss.

Logan smiled widely as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Ace, you've just made me the happiest man alive," he said. "Shall we see if it fits?" he said as he took the ring out of its velvet box and slid it into her finger. "Like a glove" he smiled and finally allowed himself to exhale now the ring was positioned in its rightful place.

Rory proudly held out her left hand to look at the glistening diamond ring and her heart skipped a beat. This is what it's meant to feel like, she thought to herself, no hesitation, just absolute certainty.

"Wow, Logan. It's just…" Rory paused to smile "…it's just absolutely stunning. I love it, I really do". She said admiring the new piece of jewellery adorning her hand. "I'm never taking it off!" she said clutching her hand to her heart.

"I'm glad you like it," Logan said with a smile. He picked up his champagne glass and knocked it back in one gulp. Rory raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" Logan met her look with his own raised eyebrow "You have no idea how scary it is to do that – let alone a second time around, especially to the same person. Gotta say I am a bit relieved" he joked as Rory jabbed him in the ribs.

"So, Ace, what do you say we make this a little more official and seal the deal" Logan whispered in Rory's ear as he smoothly maneuvered her towards the day bad.

Rory laughed and shook her head "You cannot be serious! Someone might see!" she squeaked but she knew as soon as Logan had started feathering kisses down her neck and running his hand gently down her spine, that her efforts to push him away would be fruitless. She was going to be giving in to him, whether she liked it or not – although she knew that she would like it, a lot!

* * *

Rory and Logan lay contentedly on the day bed, tangled up in each other's arms, looking out of the cabana towards the night sky. It was a beautifully clear night and the stars were twinkling and putting on quite a show.

"I have to say Ace…Wow. For someone who was putting up some resistance…that was a good effort" Logan winked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault. I'm out of control. I can't help it, it's the hormones" she said, "Another delightful side effect of pregnancy – I just don't seem to be able to get enough…"

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" Logan smirked, "I'm just glad to be of service".

Rory playfully slapped Logan. "So, we're really going to do this?" She sighed.

"We really are" Logan kissed the top of her head "And I can't wait."

Rory shifted slightly next to Logan "Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

Rory bit her lip. "I feel a bit awkward about bringing this up right now…but I kind of need to know…You haven't done this because I mentioned it last week, have you? Because I should never have said what I said and I don't want you to feel like you had to do this. I mean I am happy that you did and all but I don't want you to feel pushed into this…" Rory knew that she was rambling when Logan ssh'ed her.

"Rory - I want this more than you can imagine. Sure, maybe you bringing it up last week spurred me on but only because up until that point I honestly didn't think it was what you wanted. I didn't want to push things too fast too far but I am SO ready for this."

"Really?" Rory asked quietly.

"Ace, this has been on the cards for us since you took my hand and made that jump with me back at the Life and Death Brigade. Written in the stars" He said as he kissed her gently and she smiled up at him. Logan's answer to her question made her heart soar, she knew he felt exactly the same she did. She was right where she should be.

"Now," he said squeezing her tightly "let's talk about the REALLY important stuff. Have you ever thought about what kind of wedding you would want?" Logan asked her.

"A big one. A big hoopla!" Rory said sitting up excitedly.

"A big…hoopla? Really Ace?!" Logan looked at Rory surprised but slightly amused at the same. He knew the Gilmore ladies were a fan of a good birthday hoopla as they called it, but he'd actually always expected that Rory would want little fuss when it came down to, she never really liked being the center of attention. He was however secretly pleased that she wanted to do something a bit more extravagant as he knew that he would be excited and proud to show her off and wanted as many of their friends and family as possible to see him finally marry the love of his life.

"Yeah! Why do you look so shocked?" Rory asked.

Logan shrugged with a smile "I just never thought that's something that you'd want"

"Well Huntzberger, I only intend to do it once, so I want to do it properly," Rory said firmly.

"I absolutely couldn't agree more," Logan said as he sat up to kiss her. "A big hoopla it is. We'll have to enlist Lorelai's help of course, as the reigning queen of hooplas". They both laughed, knowing that was true.

Logan sat up "As lovely as this is, we'd better get back inside Ace, our friends are waiting in there and I doubt they are being very patient about it…"

"You want me to go back in there like this?" Rory gestured at her relative state of undress.

Logan smiled at her and winked "You never look more beautiful to me than when you've got that just ravaged look about you Ace"

Rory sighed and shook her head, before taking a few minutes to fix up her mussed up hair the best she could and reapply her lipstick. Logan grabbed his new fiancé by the hand and they walked back towards the main house giggling like teenagers all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Finn and the gang had been patiently waiting for news.

"How do you think it is going?" Stephanie asked nervously "She's going to say yes, isn't she? She's got to"

"Of course she's going to say yes!" Juliet exclaimed, "She's having his baby!"

"Someone go check on them!" Rosemary said. "Go Finn!" she said pushing her boyfriend.

"No way!" Finn shook his head "I know what those two are like when they are alone…" The girls rolled their eyes.

"They've been ages. Perhaps it didn't go well?" Stephanie said worriedly.

"Or perhaps it went very well," Robert said laughing.

"Ladies, it's Logan, it will be fine," Colin said.

The gang busied themselves chatting at the table, excited that two of their closest friends were on the brink of being engaged.

"Here they are now" Colin announced as Rory and Logan walked back into the ballroom holding hands, and approached the table as their friends looked up expectantly.

"Well? What did she say!" Steph said leaping up from the table and jumping up and down excitedly on the spot.

Finn smirked "By the size of the smile on Logan's face and the state of her hair, I'd put good money on the fact that it was a yes….OW!" he yelled as Rosemary elbowed him in the ribs.

"Told you it went well" Robert smirked, "Rory, I think you've got some flowers stuck in your hair there…"

Rory blushed and looked shyly at Logan, fiddling with hair self-consciously. Logan laughed as he pulled her in close and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Rory smiled as he turned to his friends.

"She said yes!" he shouted before the whole group of friends rushed over to envelop them in hugs.

* * *

"I just need to sit down for a minute," Rory said, looking slightly pained as she took a seat at the table after all their friends had taken their turn and hugging and congratulating them.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked concerned.

"You don't need to worry every time I want to sit down Logan!" she laughed "heels, swollen ankles..the two things really don't mix"

Rory picked up her cell phone and scrolled through the photos that she'd asked Juliet to take a few moments ago. She settled on a photo of the pair of them together, Rory holding out her hand to the camera showing off her ring as Logan planted a huge kiss on her cheek. They were both smiling happily and looked so carefree. Rory thought it was just a perfect photo and made a mental note to get it printed and framed for their apartment. She typed in a message on her phone and attached the photo before sending it with a smile. Within seconds her cell was ringing.

"That didn't take long" Rory laughed as she answered the phone.

"My baby is getting married!" Squealed Lorelai down the line. "Ah congratulations Ror, that's a beautiful photo, you both look really happy"

"We are" Rory smiled and looked up at Logan who as chatting animatedly with this friends.

"So, tell me all about it! Momma wants details"

Rory explained to her mom all about how Logan had set up the Life and Death Brigade party at this huge luxurious mansion while she had thought he was away working and told her how Finn and friends had been in on it, leading her to the private cabana where Logan was waiting.

"It was perfect mom." Rory said, "I couldn't have asked for anything more...it was beautiful, romantic, private, intimate…"

"Bow chicka chicka wow wow"

"Mom!"

"Oh come on. I know you two, are you telling me Logan didn't at least try to cop a feel on that petal-strewn bed?"

"I'm not telling you about…" Rory stopped "What do you mean? How did you know there was a bed? Did you know?!" she squealed.

"Logan sent me a picture earlier this evening," Lorelai said sheepishly. "It looked gorgeous."

"I can't believe you knew and you didn't let on"

"And ruin the surprise! I promised!" Lorelai told Rory about how Logan had asked once again, for her approval to marry her daughter, only this time Lorelai had no hesitation in giving it to him.

* * *

Logan sat down next to Rory at the table.

"You asked my mom?" Rory looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew my life wouldn't be worth living if I hadn't let her in on it Ace" he smiled.

"Ha, you're probably right" Rory laughed. If there was one thing she knew about her mother, it was that she didn't like to miss out anything juicy.

"Come on guys, this is a celebration," Finn said as he topped everyone's glasses up with champagne.

"Just a tiny drop for me," Rory said, "I've already had some tonight" she smiled at Logan.

Finn stood up at the table and held up his glass to make a toast.

"To two of my best friends - Logan and Rory – you've certainly taken the long way round, but I think I speak for all of us when I say, that we had no doubt that you'd make it here eventually."

"To Logan and Rory," everyone toasted the happy couple.

Logan leaned in to kiss Rory and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. Rory responded by tenderly pressing her lips to hers before Logan deepened the kiss and for a moment they completely forgot where they were – or that their friends were watching them.

"Jeez guys, get a room," Colin said laughing.

Rory pulled away from Logan and laughed. "I'm never going to get enough of you kissing me like that"

"Every day, forever." He said leaning in to give her another kiss on the lips.

"I love you Rory – and our baby too," he said placing his hand on her middle "I can't wait until I can finally call you Mrs Huntzberger."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter - just to let you know I have a little way to go on this story yet, it's going to have at least another 7-8 chapters (I do have the end in sight) but my updates might ground to a halt for a few weeks as I am going on my holiday (or vacation if you're in the US! I'm actually travelling from the UK to the US). Please stick with me if my updates get sporadic - I'll be back - they'll definitely be one or two more before I go.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Emily Gilmore speaking"

"Hi Grandma"

"Rory! How lovely to hear from you. How are you? Are you well? I hope you're looking after yourself and my great grandson." Emily said sternly.

Rory smiled. Her grandmother had been so excited when she had found out that Rory was having a boy. Emily knew that Richard would have been completely over-the-moon with a grandson, having always wanted a son himself.

"We're all fine Grandma," Rory said.

"That's good Rory" Emily replied.

"Grandma..." Rory said tentatively "I have some news."

Rory had really wanted to share the news of her engagement in person, however, with Logan being so busy at work and Rory finding long car journeys increasingly tiresome, they had no plans to visit Nantucket anytime soon. She couldn't risk her grandmother finding out the happy news from another source so it was decided that by telephone it had to be.

"Oh?" Emily said questioningly.

"And I am really really so sorry to do this over the phone but I seem to be kind of doubling in size as each day passes and I'm not sure that we'll make it to Nantucket anytime soon and well, this couldn't really wait…"

"Rory Gilmore! You're rambling just like your mother!" Emily scolded.

"Sorry, Grandma!" Rory laughed.

"Well, what is it?" Emily said impatiently to her granddaughter.

"Logan asked me to marry him"

Emily clasped her hands in glee. "Oh, Rory! That's wonderful news, just wonderful. Oh – hold on, you did say yes this time didn't you?"

Rory rolled her eyes "Yes, grandma, of course, I said yes!"

After she had answered a million of her grandmother's questions, Rory walked into the bedroom where Logan had just got out of the shower.

"How did she take the news Ace?" Logan said reclining on the bed.

"Very well, almost too well" Rory groaned. "I think that the china pattern is probably being selected right now!" she said as she eased herself onto the bed and placed her head on Logan's chest.

"Ha, well I guess we knew that would always happen!" Logan said absentmindedly fiddling with the ends of Rory's hair. "It's good that she's excited, though, right?"

"Definitely"

"Because tomorrow, the news might not be received with such enthusiasm…" Logan said as he gently kissed the top of Rory's head.

* * *

"I can't believe we are standing here once again," Rory said looking at the front entrance of the Huntzbergers house. Logan reached over and clutched her hand. "Nothing good ever happens to me here" she groaned.

"It will be fine Ace," Logan said reassuringly. "They're going to be expecting this, it's not like it's completely out of the blue," he said as he opened the door and walked in.

"How nice of you both to join us for dinner tonight" Shira smiled sweetly. "Rory, you're looking really well, not long to go now is there," she said as she leaned into air kiss Rory's cheek.

Rory took a side-glance at Logan, who closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Logan!" A voice boomed out of nowhere making Rory jump "Rory, always a pleasure" Mitchum said as he walked into the room and poured himself a scotch.

Rory smiled. She'd got plenty of experience under her belt now and was more than comfortable in dealing with the Huntzbergers.

"Drink?" Mitchum asked before handing Logan a scotch and Rory a Club Soda.

"Come in, sit down, don't leave poor Rory standing there, I'm sure she's desperate to take the weight off her feet," Shira said gesturing towards the couch.

"Thank you, Shira, for my ankles certainly aren't what they used to be," Rory said glad to be sitting down.

"So, mom, dad, I'm not going to beat around the bush, we all know there's a reason we are here…"

Mitchum looked at his son and raised an eyebrow while Shira took a sip of her martini.

"Rory and I…we are getting married," Logan said firmly, holding on to Rory's hand all the time.

Shira glanced down at the ring on Rory's left hand and looked across at her husband.

"Well that's great news Logan," Mitchum said standing up to shake his son's hand. "I'm very happy for the both of you"

Logan looked at his father suspiciously before turning his attentions to his mother who caught his eye before she knocked back the rest of her martini.

"How exciting!" Shira said with a little forced enthusiasm, though she tried to hide it. "Always nice to have a family wedding to look forward to…" she said getting up to fetch herself another martini.

Logan looked at Rory. "There's something wrong with this picture…" he said out loud.

"What on earth do you mean Logan?" Shira asked.

"This!" Logan said throwing his hands up in the air "You guys being happy for us…"

Mitchum laughed "We can't win, can we? Damned if we do, damned if we don't" he said shaking his head "Logan, you've made your choice, it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you and Rory are meant to be together. This engagement doesn't actually come as much of a surprise to us you know – we figured it would only be a matter of time but you seemed a little reluctant to walk Rory down the aisle last time we discussed it so…"

Rory flinched a little remembering how she had felt after Logan had been so quick to dismiss marriage.

"That was different, we weren't about to be forced into anything" Logan hissed. "So you're not going to try and stand in our way then?" Logan questioned his father directly.

"Absolutely not" Mitchum looked at his wife. Shira was still not happy about the situation, still believing deep down that Logan needed a different type of wife to support him but even she couldn't deny the chemistry that was between the pair and it was better for everyone that they got married., given the circumstances. "Rory, welcome to the family," Mitchum said toasting her with his scotch.

Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat, having not uttered a word so far bur she smiled at her fiancé's parents "Thank you."

"Shall we eat?" Mitchum asked before they all took their place in the dining room.

After dinner, which had been pretty uneventful and almost pleasant at times, Rory and Logan got back into their car for the long drive back to New York.

"Well, that was…" Rory said searching for the right word.

"Weird." Logan finished for her.

"Sure, that is one word I would use…unsettling is another. You think they really are happy for us?" Rory asked.

"What do you think?" Logan asked, "I'm always highly suspicious of when my father plays nice, but he does seem to be more accepting of us these days…"

"I guess…" Rory trailed off. "Your dad always manages to make me feel like that little girl sitting in his office all those years ago, telling me I'm not good enough."

Logan smiled over at his fiancé "Rory, I think you've shown on more than one occasion that you are more than able to handle Mitchum Huntzberger. I think he secretly likes that about you."

* * *

A few days later, Logan and Rory sat together eating breakfast in their apartment. Since living together again they'd easily slipped back into their normal routine of sharing segments from the newspaper, Logan still arguing with Rory when she took too long reading the part he wanted.

"Oh my God!" Rory suddenly shouted, causing Logan to drop his bagel.

Mr and Mrs M Huntzberger of Hartford, Connecticut have announced the forthcoming marriage of their son, Logan Elias Huntzberger, to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, daughter of Mr C Hayden of Hartford, Connecticut and Ms L Gilmore of Stars Hollow, Connecticut.

"Typical. He didn't even get my mom's name right!"

"Who didn't?" Logan looked over at his fiancé who's cheeks were turning a rather fetching shade of purple "Breathe Ace, breathe"

"Your father!" Rory exclaimed.

Logan looked confused "My father?"

"He's only put an engagement announcement in the newspaper!" Rory said as she waved the newspaper in her hand.

"Let me see!" Logan said grabbing the paper out of Rory's hands. "Man. He never fails to amaze me" Logan said, "Even after all these years!"

"Why would he do this?" Rory asked, "It's not like they even like me."

"Well it's the done thing in society to announce an engagement, you know my parents like to do things properly." Logan shrugged. "Perhaps he's happy for us?" Logan laughed.

Rory looked at Logan and raised her eyebrow. "You think?" she said as she picked up her cup of coffee. "Wow, Logan your family are harder to work out than mine!"

* * *

"Ugh, I never learn my lesson when it comes to answering the telephone. From now on I am never answering an unknown call again…" Rory said ranting as she walked into the living area where Logan was sprawled out on the couch.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"We have been summoned," Rory said throwing her hands in the air.

"Summoned?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"By your mother…"

The phone had rung just as Rory had stepped out of the shower and she had unwittingly picked it up without checking the caller ID. She was very surprised to hear Shira's voice on the other end, inviting the couple to meet, along with Emily and Lorelai to discuss the wedding.

"And so it begins…" Logan smirked.

* * *

Rory was getting less and less tolerant of sitting in the car for long periods of time so when Shira invited them to meet up, Rory had suggested that they all come to the apartment in New York. This gave her the extra advantage of being on her home turf and she felt a lot less on the back foot.

"Come in, come in, Grandma and Shira are already here," Rory said as she ushered her mom into the apartment.

"Fashionably late as always Lorelai," Emily said in a clipped tone.

"Sorry, Ror" Lorelai mouthed at her daughter "I got caught up at the inn" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it?" Rory said, "You've not missed anything, other than Logan calling to say he's not going to be able to make it after all so it's just us girls…"

"Oh, my gosh, what a shame that is and there's nothing slightly fishy about that at all…" Lorelai said in fake shock.

Rory laughed. She knew that Logan was doing everything he could to avoid being there and for once she couldn't blame him and didn't mind at all. "Save yourself" had been her exact words when he called to tell her he just didn't think he was going to be able to excuse himself from the meeting he was stuck in.

The women all sat around enjoying the afternoon tea that Rory had arranged for them. All that time in the DAR had certainly paid off – Rory was a dab-hand dealing with caterers and the like and felt no remorse at not preparing the food herself. It was altogether quite pleasant but before long, the talk had eventually turned to what they were all there for – the wedding.

"So we were thinking, the Japanese tea room has an opening in August, there's normally a two-year waiting list so…" Shira started saying before Emily interrupted.

"Nantucket would be lovely for a summer wedding don't you think Rory?" Emily said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I…I mean" Rory stumbled "The thing is we haven't really decided when we want to get married yet. I mean, clearly, I've got a baby to have first and I think I'd like to make the decisions about where and when we get married after that"

Shira and Emily looked a bit taken aback.

"I think that's a great idea," Lorelai said "Having a baby is a major event, the last thing you want is to be worrying about whether to have the pearls or bows on the wedding invitations. I think we should just leave it to Logan and Rory to decide when they want to get married and where."

"That's the other thing," Rory said gently "Grandma I know you are really excited and that's great but…" Rory bit her lip wondering how to say what she felt without upsetting her grandma who she loved dearly.

"But what Rory?"

"but well, I really want mom to take the lead on organising the wedding, with yours and Shira's help of course." She smiled at Lorelai who she noticed had a little tear in her eye "I am her only daughter and she's excited too…I mean, only if you want to do it, mom?"

"Of course I want to! Us moms always dream about the day our little girls get married" she said squeezing her. "Do I get a headset and a clipboard like Monica in Friends?" she joked.

Emily looked at Lorelai. She knew what Rory was saying was true and as much as she had her own ideas about how the wedding should be, she knew that she couldn't deny Lorelai this opportunity. "Very well Rory," she said smiling at her granddaughter.

"Thanks for understanding Grandma"

"And I'll be happy to help out where needed' Shira added, almost sincerely "I have some fantastic events contacts, should you need any of course."

* * *

"So how did it go? When and where are we getting married? Are the invites in the mail already?" Logan asked as he dropped his bag down by the door.

"Not at all - I laid down the law and it all seemed to go fine!" Rory said with a smile.

"Really?" Logan seemed surprised "You are very are assertive when pregnant," he said wrapping his arms around Rory and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Yes! I've told them, that we didn't know where or when yet and maybe we wouldn't know those details for a while so…" Rory stopped talking when she saw the look on Logan's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

"Logan..!"

"Well, it's just, I would kind of like to get the date set that's all," Logan said quietly.

"Oh," Rory hadn't really considered that Logan wanted to start firming up the plans now. "I just thought we'd wait until after the baby arrives, I mean we've only just got engaged and…can't we just wait and see how we feel?"

Logan looked at Rory.

"Sure, okay." He smiled "But, we'll do it this year, right?"

Rory chewed her cheek. "Erm, yeah, sure." She smiled at Logan before going to pour herself a coffee.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, updates will slow down now while I go on holiday - but I'll be back. I have about 6-7 chapters left before this story will reach it's conclusion. Someone asked me what stage of pregnancy she is at now - we're roughly at 33 weeks! Keep reviewing and let me know what you think! Sometimes your reviews make me question where the story is going and I've even been known to change direction because of it! I have the end in sight but it's not set in stone (I'm not ASP!)**

* * *

Two weeks later and Rory had managed to fend off all further wedding talks with Emily and Shira. It wasn't that she wasn't excited or looking forward to marrying Logan, but she didn't really see the rush to have everything arranged – she at least wanted to get the pregnancy done and dusted before she made any firm plans for their wedding.

Rory was resting at home with her feet up on the couch, trying to read through the first draft of the latest three chapters of her book when the doorman buzzed her.

"Hello?" she said through the intercom.

"Ah, Hello Miss Gilmore, I have a Mitchum Huntzberger here to see you"

Rory groaned under her breath. What on earth could Mitchum want, she thought to herself. She didn't really have the energy to enter into a battle with her fiance's father today but knew she couldn't very well send him away.

"Very well, send him up." She said before replacing the receiver.

She opened the door and waited for Mitchum to appear in the lobby.

"Hello Mitchum, Logan isn't here…"

"I haven't come to see Logan," Mitchum said with a smile "I've come to see you. I thought I'd take my future daughter-in-law out to lunch while I was in the city."

Rory looked at Mitchum with some confusion. That was not what she was expecting. She was surprised by this turn of events but didn't think she was in a position to refuse him. "Erm, sure okay, let me just get my jacket".

Rory sat opposite Mitchum in a smart restaurant downtown. One of the family holdings she suspected as she noticed the way the staff scuttled around them attentively.

"So, how are you doing Rory?" Mitchum asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm…fine," Rory said slowly, very unnerved about the one-to-one she was having with her future father-in-law. This certainly wasn't the day she had planned for herself.

"That's good…wedding plans are….?" Mitchum enquired.

"….not happening right now," Rory said.

"Oh? I thought you'd both be keen to get things under way" Mitchum said as he took a drink from his glass.

"We are keen but I'd like to wait until the baby is born," Rory said before taking a sip of water. "Mitchum, I don't mean to be rude but this isn't really just a social visit is it? So in the interest of not wasting each others time, can we just cut to what this all about it?" Rory asked, surprised at her own assertiveness.

Mitchum smiled to himself. Despite everything that had occurred in the past. he liked this girl. She may still be intimidated by him but she wasn't afraid to hold her own or stand up for what she believed in. He knew that she was a good match for Logan and managed to keep him in line – something his parents had never quite achieved.

"Rory, you're part of this family now, or will be soon enough" he raised an eyebrow "I know I have not always supported your relationship with Logan but that's because I wanted what I thought was right for my son and HPG. Foolishly I didn't see that what was right for him was you. You bring out the best in him, he was a different person after he met you and I don't think he'd be the brilliant businessman and asset to HPG that he is now.

Rory was shocked at Mitchum's honesty.

"Look Rory. I know you want to work and you're a talented writer, it would be a crime for someone with your skills to leave our industry…"

Rory sat back in her chair. She was waiting for the 'but' that was sure to follow and she looked at Mitchum before he continued to speak.

"I know that my wife has made no bones about the fact that you shouldn't work but it's clear to everyone, myself included that is not going to make you happy. Am I right?" he asked her.

"Erm, yes, I mean…well, I've never wanted to be a housewife. I love journalism, all of it, and I've worked hard to get to this point. I know not everyone will be happy that I will continue to work after our son is born but Logan is supportive of what I want."

Mitchum nodded. "The problem we face Rory is that you're going to be a Huntzberger, and that means taking on everything that entails. The situation we find ourselves in is that I can't really support you working for one of our competitors. To be quite frank with you, you are also going to find that any competitor of HPG is going to struggle to offer you a position where they aren't going to question your loyalty to them."

Rory sighed. She knew everything Mitchum was saying was true and it was part of the reason she had turned down Logan's proposal all those years ago.

"I know this isn't the route you wanted your career to take but you have to understand, in choosing to spend your life with Logan, it's a sacrifice you're going to have to make," Mitchum said resolutely.

"So, what are you saying? That I won't be able to work?" Rory said shaking her head.

"On the contrary Rory, quite the opposite. If working is what you want to do, then you should do it but it will have to be within HPG".

"You're going to give me a job?" Rory said incredulously. "I'm surprised that you of all people want to offer me a job after what happened last time we worked alongside each other."

"That was a long time ago, and I was wrong, people are wrong, even me" Mitchum smirked. "You more than proved your capability and credentials when you joined the Obama campaign trail and the New Yorker piece that you did with Naomi Shropshire gained a lot of attention."

"What would I be doing?" Rory asked tentatively.

"Well therein lies the problem. I can't really just give you a low down reporter job when Logan will be stepping in to take over as CEO in the next few years, that just wouldn't work. My plan is that initially, you will join the board while your son is young and you can decide from there on in what path you want to take" Mitchum shrugged. "If in the future you want a more hands-on role at one of our individual publications, I'm sure it can be arranged but for now, seeing as you are based in New York, I'd place you at head office with Logan."

"But people will know I am there because of who I am, or more importantly who I am married to? I never wanted that." Rory said quietly.

"Rory, once you get married, there will be no escaping the Huntzberger name. I'm not saying this to put you off" He laughed "But you might as well just embrace it and everything it brings with it. One day the company will belong to you and Logan, and ultimately your children."

Rory had never considered her role in taking over the family business with Logan but it stood to reason that there would be a part for her to play, even if only in a supporting role.

"What I am proposing is for now I will stay on as CEO. Logan will become Senior Vice President & Chief Technology Officer as this is where his interests lie, with yourself also becoming a Senior Vice President & Executive Editor. Thoughts?"

Rory sat stunned. "I don't really know what to say, Mitchum. It's a lot to take in. Have you spoken to Logan about any of this?"

Mitchum picked up his scotch. "No, I haven't. I wanted to speak to you about it first. If I spoke to Logan he would have told me it was a bad idea and probably put a stop to it"

Rory raised her eyebrows. "I can see why. Mitchum, I don't think I am qualified for this" she said shaking her head.

"Oh, rubbish. You've got plenty of writing and editing experience under your belt and like you say, you've been working towards something like this your whole life."

"but this is different, I don't know the first thing about running a company like HPG…" Rory said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Which is why you'll learn alongside myself and Logan. It's a great opportunity Rory, most people would walk over hot coals to get themselves in a position like this."

Mitchum's words took Rory right back to the day that he offered her the internship when he came to see her at the Yale Daily News.

 _This is still an opportunity, who cares why you got the opportunity, it's here and life is about making the most of everything you're handed well this is being handed to you, now what are you going to do about it?_

Rory had never wanted to give in to taking the easy route, but the fact of the matter was that jobs had been harder to come by than she imagined, and for the past few years she had flitted about aimlessly, unhappily. She couldn't ignore the fact that in any other life, the offer to join HPG would have been a dream come true – if she'd never met Logan, she would have bitten the arm off someone offering her a job as a reporter, let alone an editor position within such an organization.

She had tried taking the route to independence, away from the Huntzberger family and name and it hadn't worked out for her. What did she have to lose by taking on this role? Her pride had already hit rock-bottom and she knew that she would be of more support to Logan if they were working within the same company.

"What do you say, Rory?" Mitchum asked her with a smile.

"I can't make a decision like this without talking it over with Logan…but I think I would probably be crazy to turn it down" she said.

Mitchum smiled and held up his glass.

"Welcoming to the Huntzberger Publishing Group Rory!"

* * *

Logan walked into the apartment. "Hey Ace, where are you? Fancy going out for dinner? I've had a really long day" he shouted loosening his tie.

"Hey" Rory smiled.

"Ugh. You look weird" Logan said.

"Oh thanks very much, that's a lovely way to great your fiancé," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Everything okay?" He asked warily.

"Well, yes, but I do need to tell you something, so you had better come sit down," Rory said pulling Logan over to the couch.

Once seated Rory explained to Logan about how Mitchum had come to visit and had taken her out for lunch before offering a job and a position on the board at HPG. Logan watched Rory with eyes wide open.

"I can't believe he did that without mentioning it to me, I am going to see him now," he said standing up.

Rory stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders "It's fine, honestly, he was…nice"

Logan looked at her suspiciously. Nice was not a word anyone used to describe his father.

"Look, he had a point, Logan. Once the baby is born I will want to get back into working and this is going to allow me to do that. I mean, he's not wrong – who in their right mind is going to hire Rory Huntzberger" She said rolling her eyes.

Logan smiled, it was the first time he'd heard her say that name out loud and he liked the sound of it.

"I guess so…but it's not what you want, I know it's not what you want Rory."

"It wasn't but, life is about compromises isn't it? And this is the best of both worlds. I turned down that life before, to strike out on my own and it didn't make us happy. It's time for us to be happy now."

Logan smiled at his fiancé "As long as you're happy Ace. I know you never wanted for your career to be dictated by the Huntzberger name"

"Things change. Life changes" She said stroking her tummy just at the moment their baby kicked.

"Nothing has worked out the way in which I planned but this way, I can choose to be as involved as I want. I'm not sure how I am going to feel until Baby Huntz is born - I might feel like not working for a while anyhow, and your father, for whatever reason, is giving me the freedom to decide. I'm not going to get that anywhere else."

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory. Despite his reservations about her perhaps giving up on what she wanted, or more prudently, giving in to his father, he liked the idea of her coming on board. After putting up so much initial resistance to his father he had really grown to love his job and HPG and he knew that Rory would be a great asset to the company. Logan was excited about what the future could be like with the two of them at the helm.

"I'm not going to lie Ace, it will be great to have you as part of HPG. We already know we make an awesome team" he said as he kissed her firmly on the lips.


	36. Chapter 36

"Great, so, I'll see you at 3 pm then. Can't wait!"

Rory smiled as she placed her cell phone down on the counter in the kitchen. It had been months since she'd last seen Jess and he'd just called her to let her know he was in New York. They'd arranged to meet up for coffee later that day and Rory was looking forward to catching up with one of her oldest friends and finding out what he had been up to. Only now, she found herself wrestling with whether she should tell Logan that she was meeting Jess. She had nothing to hide but she didn't normally update him on her daily whereabouts so she kind of felt that it would feel like it was turning the impromptu catch-up into a bigger deal than it was.

* * *

"Well, there she is!" Jess stood up with his arms open wide. Rory smiled and gave Jess a big hug. "Wow Rory you are huge!" he said looking her up and down.

Rory playfully slapped Jess "That's not polite!" she said pouting. "I've missed you".

"I missed you too Rory," Jess said as they both sat down at the table. "So what's new with you?"

"Oh, you know, not much, I'm getting fatter by the day…" she said rolling her eyes and patting her tummy. "We're having a boy, did you know that?"

"Luke told me," Jess said, "I really thought you'd have a girl."

"And Logan asked me to marry him," Rory said holding up her hand to display her impressive engagement ring.

"I heard that rumour" Jess smiled "Congratulations. So you're finally officially being taken off the market…when's the big day?"

"Oh, we've not set a date yet, but soonish I guess? Logan would like to do it this year but…" Rory trailed off.

"…but? Not keen? I figured you'd be marching him down that aisle!" Jess laughed.

"I'm very keen!" Rory said raising her eyebrows "I'm just not quite ready"

"Doubts?" Jess said with a smirk.

"No! Not at all" Rory said, "I'm absolutely sure that Logan and I belong together…" Rory felt uncomfortable and seized the moment to move the conversation on. "Anyhow, enough about me, what about you? Any love interest at the moment?"

"Well, now you come to mention it…" Jess said shyly.

"Jess you dark horse! Tell me more!"

Jess told Rory all about his new girlfriend Georgia. She was also a writer, who had just had her first book published by the company Jess worked for. He had met her at a recent launch event and they had immediately clicked. "It's all very new" Jess smirked "but so far, so good. I think you'll really like her." he said to Rory.

Rory smiled "Well, in that case, I hope I get to meet her very soon! You sound happy Jess, I'm glad".

He was happy. Jess had spent a long time fighting his feelings for Rory but he had always known that ultimately Logan was the guy for her. He was just grateful that after all these years they had been able to maintain a close friendship, he knew that whatever happened they'd be friends forever. Georgia had come into his life just at the right time, and for the first time since meeting Rory, he felt that elusive spark he had been searching for all these years and he had a really good feeling about this one.

* * *

Jess looked at the time on his watch "Shoot Rory, I've got to run. I'm heading back to Philly for a launch thing tonight."

Rory and Jess said their goodbyes. "Don't be a stranger Jess?" Rory said kissing him gently on the cheek "This baby is going to need his Uncle Jess to keep him grounded" she smiled "and don't forget, I want to meet Georgia!"

Jess gave Rory a hug and walked towards the door. He was just opening the door to leave when he heard a scream, loud enough to make him spin around on the spot.

"Oh!"

"Rory!" he said as he saw her doubled over in pain clutching onto a chair by the door. He rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Rory struggled to her words out. "I don't know…ow."

People were looking on concerned. "Shall I call 911?" one of the serving staff asked.

Rory shook her head "No, it's…fine…oh!" she said again clutching her tummy.

Jess put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her up to lean on him. "Right, Rory, I'm getting you to the hospital. Now. Could you be in labour?" he asked sincerely hoping that she wasn't.

Rory shook her head. Well, she thought, it's a possibility. She still had a good six weeks to go until her due date but she wouldn't have been the first woman to give birth a few weeks ahead of schedule.

"C'mon," Jess said slowly walking her towards the door.

* * *

Jess grabbed a cab and escorted Rory to the hospital where she was quickly admitted to be checked out. The pain had eased somewhat since they arrived but the doctor insisted that she still be given a full once-over. Jess noticed the doctors had become even more attentive when they had looked at her notes. When they realised just who she was related to she was ushered quickly into a plush private suite. Jess was impressed with how just a small mention of a name could get you so many perks and privileges. It was a lifestyle he was not privy or accustomed to.

"Jess you should get off to your book launch," Rory said.

"It's fine Rory, I don't want to leave you on your own…"

"Logan will be here soon, the hospital will have phoned him…"

"Ah, in which case…" Jess smiled and raised an eyebrow "I'm going to love you and leave you." He said kissing her on the cheek. The last thing Jess wanted for any of them was an uncomfortable confrontation with Logan in a hospital room. Things hadn't exactly been peachy the last time they saw each other.

Rory smiled as Jess left the room. She really missed having him around sometimes and wondered if there was ever a way two of the most important men in her life could ever be friends.

* * *

Logan burst into the hospital room to find Rory lying down, totally fixated on the tv.

"Alright there Ace?"

Rory looked up and smiled "I would be…but this channel is depriving me." She said with a pout.

"Depriving you of what Ace?" Logan smiled, relaxing now that he had seen that Rory was comfortable and happy.

"Lori and Monte!" she exclaimed.

"You've kinda lost me…." Logan said sitting on the edge of the bed to see what she was watching.

"Atlanta! I want Say Yes to the Dress Atlanta"

Logan laughed and kissed Rory on the head. "You're crazy, you know that?" he smiled "You feeling okay now? I was so worried when I got the call"

"False alarm, really strong Braxton Hicks contractions apparently. Just my body trying to give me a sneak preview of what lies ahead for me in the near future…" Rory said rolling her eyes. She kept trying to forget that in a few short weeks she would be experiencing what her mother had always kindly described as "doing the splits on a crate of dynamite".

"I'm so sorry you had to come on your own."

"Logan" Rory paused "In the interest of full disclosure I should probably tell you…I wasn't on my own" Rory shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"You weren't?" Logan asked.

Rory looked at Logan wondering how to break the news that she had been out with Jess at the time. She wished more than anything she had just been straight up and honest with him in the first place. She had nothing to hide but now, because she hadn't told him about the fact they were going to meet up, it seemed like she did.

"No…I was with Jess".

Logan looked at Rory in disbelief. "Jess?"

"He was in the city and he called to meet up as we've not seen each other in months. I would have told you but, it didn't seem like a big deal." Rory lied. She knew it seemed like a big deal which is why she had chosen not to tell Logan where she was going.

"Rory, we need to be able to trust each other"

"We do!" Rory said putting her hand on Logan's arm.

"Finding out that someone is hiding things from you – it makes it pretty hard to trust". He said standing up.

"Logan…"

"No Rory, I am pissed. I don't keep anything from you and you purposely didn't tell me you were meeting your ex for some secret rendezvous." He said waving his arms around.

"It's not like that! You know Jess is like my family now! Ugh, Logan, I can't believe that once again we're fighting about Jess. You need to let this go."

"Maybe if you weren't sneaking around behind my back, that would be easier to do" he shot back.

"I don't know what makes you so mad about Jess, Logan" Rory said putting her head in her hands before she looked up at him. "There is no reason to feel anything. Do you know what Jess wrote in his note to me when he left Nantucket?" Logan looked at Rory as she continued "He told me he was leaving because he didn't want to make my life difficult knowing that we, me and you, had stuff to sort out. He stepped aside and told me not to screw it up. Does that sound like somebody who wants to come between us?" she said exasperatedly.

Logan didn't have time to answer as the doctor entered the room with Rory's notes. "Miss Gilmore, everything looks perfectly fine here, there's no reason for us to keep you in, you can leave when you're ready. Though, I think we'll be seeing you again pretty soon" he said with a wink.

Rory got dressed and Logan went to fetch the car to bring it round to the front of the hospital. For the most part, they journeyed the short distance back to their apartment in silence, Rory not knowing how to make things better. Logan was the first to speak.

"I think we should set the date," Logan said looking forward and keeping his hands tightly gripped on the steering wheel.

Rory turned to look at Logan, slightly in shock. He was bringing this up now? It wasn't what she was expecting him to say at all.

"What?" she said almost laughing.

"For our wedding. We should set the date?"

"Is this about Jess?" Rory asked.

Logan scoffed at Rory but couldn't deny that the whole episode had made him feel insecure, and Rory's sudden reluctance recently to set a date for their wedding was only adding to the insecurities that were piling up.

"This is not about him, " Logan said, with a loud sigh "I don't understand you, Rory. You wanted this – you wanted to get married – and now you're dragging your heels over it."

"I…." Rory started to say, not entirely sure where she was going with it. The truth was she knew that she had been avoiding the conversation and she didn't fully understand her reasons herself. She wanted to marry Logan, she knew that it was all she wanted in life, but she'd felt all over the place recently with their impending arrival. For Rory, all her focus and energy recently had been around the baby that she was carrying. If there was any hesitation on her part, it was only that she knew as soon as they had set a date the wedding arrangements would run away with themselves and take over her life. Now it seemed that Logan thought that she was avoiding it because she had changed her mind.

They continued on their way in silence and remained that way when they got home, going to bed without saying another word to each other.

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up to find a cold empty space next to her in the bed. She hated when they were angry with each other and she hated it, even more, today, knowing that Logan had been so right about everything, especially about hiding the fact that she was meeting Jess. What she hadn't realized until the journey home was how much she was hurting Logan by not setting a wedding date, she'd not really considered it that it had meant that much to him.

She stood up slowly and padded into the study where Logan was sat working on his laptop. Rory opened the door quietly and he looked up at her. He couldn't help but smile at her sleepy appearance and her mussed up hair. So beautiful he thought to himself and she doesn't even realize it.

"Not going into the office today?" she asked quietly walking over towards where he sat at the desk.

"No, I thought I'd stay here today, just to make sure you're okay after yesterday."

"I'm fine," Rory said, putting her hands on Logan's face and kissing him tenderly.

Logan looked at her "Rory, I'm sorry…." He started to say before Rory cut him off by putting her finger over his mouth.

"I'm glad you're here today," Rory said with a smile "Because there's somewhere I want you to come with me this morning…"

"Oh yeah?" Logan said, intrigued. "Where are we going?"

"City Hall," Rory said firmly. "Let's get married."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh I didn't think I'd get another chapter out so soon but the story just flowed out. I've already got the next chapter half-written! Hope you like it!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Argh, I had no intention of writing this chapter before I left for holiday, in fact I had no intention of writing this chapter at all - the story took on it's own life! But I couldn't stop once I'd started so I thought I'd get it out there as I was very excited about this one. You'll have to wait a couple of weeks for Part 2 of this scene so please hang on and don't forget me. Please please review and share your thoughts, I'd love to know what you think about this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Logan said looking down at the piece of paper.

"Absolutely" Rory smiled as she planted a huge kiss on her fiancé's lips. "In twenty-four hours we'll finally be Mr and Mrs Huntzberger," she said, as they walked down the steps, with their marriage license in their hands.

"But you wanted the big wedding...I know you did" Logan looked at Rory.

"I did, and we'll have that at some point" she shrugged "Grandma will make sure of it you know that!"

Logan groaned at the mention of Emily. "Your grandma will never forgive us. What are your family going to think?"

"Oh, they'll get over it. They'll have to because I know for a fact that they won't be able to stay mad at us once this little bundle of joy makes his appearance."

"Nice tactics" he smirked.

"I'm not just a pretty face Huntzberger" Rory joked. "But seriously Logan, this is right." She said turning to look at him. "Doesn't it feel right?" she looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

"It does feel right" he agreed "but..."

"But nothing Logan! It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill" Rory said with a wink "Some crazy person once told me that people can live a hundred years without really living for a minute...sure that person was trying to push me off the top of a scaffolding tower at the time but even so, it made some sense."

Logan looked at Rory and smiled remembering the first Life and Death Brigade event that he took her to. "There was no pushing! You jump, I jump remember?"

"I do remember, I'm glad that you do." Rory smiled as Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Now mister, you should get back to work. I need to find something to wear!" she said rolling her eyes "I refuse to get married in a sack."

"Do you think it's wise after yesterday's episode, to be traipsing around shops?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, I think it's a necessary!"

"Fine, but take Frank with you, he can drive you and wait outside the stores"

Rory went to protest but she could see that she wasn't going to win this battle with her over-protective man. "Fine" she grumbled. "Frank can come".

* * *

A little while later and Rory was done shopping. Finding a wedding-suitable maternity dress had been quite a challenge but she had stumbled upon a bridal boutique that happened to have a new range of gowns in. She hadn't intended on buying an actual wedding dress, but once she tried it on she loved it and even though it was way over what she would have liked to spend, she threw caution to the wind and bought it. It's not every day you marry the love of your life, she thought to herself as she handed over her credit card to the sales assistant.

Settling back in the limo she was really quite glad that Logan had insisted on Frank accompanying her, her feet were tired and achy. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag.

"Hello, The Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking"

"Mom, it's me"

"Fruit of my loins! How are you? Logan told me all about your little scare yesterday..."

Rory rolled her eyes and silently cursed Logan. She'd told him not to make a fuss or tell her mom about her trip to the hospital. "Ah man, he's such a tell-tale!"

"Now don't get cross with him, I made him solemnly swear that he would keep me updated on everything at all times" Lorelai sniggered down the phone "and so far he's been good to his word."

Rory giggled "You think? I bet he's not told you the latest bit of news..."

"What? What news? Mommy wants to know" Lorelai whispered conspiratorially down the line.

"Are you sitting down? You'd better sit down." Rory asked her mom.

"Sitting" Lorelai stated firmly.

"We're getting married," Rory said quickly, waiting for her mom's response.

"Well I know that, duh"

"Tomorrow. We're getting married tomorrow"

"Rory!" Lorelai squealed before falling silent.

"Are you mad mom?"

"No, I'm not mad, not at all. How can I be? I ran off and married your father remember...seems to be a Gilmore trait. Ooh, I cannot wait until Emily Gilmore finds out about this. Please let me be there when she does, please please please!"

"You are evil personified do you know that mom?" Rory laughed

"So who else knows?"

"Nobody, so keep it to yourself okay?" Rory warned, "We'll tell people after tomorrow..."

"Okay, kiddo – but take lots of photos please," Lorelai begged.

"Of course" Rory smiled "You'll want to see my wedding dress for sure."

"Awww" Lorelai sighed happily "You got an actual wedding dress? No fair, I want to see it now."

"You'll see it tomorrow, like everyone else," Rory said firmly.

"Spoilsport!"

* * *

Rory and Logan settled down in their bedroom, though Rory was pretty sure there was no way she was going to manage to sleep a wink that night.

"We should really be spending this night apart shouldn't we Ace?" Logan said as he put his arm around Rory and pulled her in close.

"When do we ever do anything the traditional way?" she said putting her head on his chest. "Wow, my last night as Rory Gilmore. I really feel like we should do something to mark this momentous occasion".

"Oh okay Ace, if you insist," Logan said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Not that!" she squealed, as she broke away for air laughing.

* * *

The next morning Rory and Logan got ready to become the next Mr and Mrs Huntzberger.

Rory looked at her reflection in the mirror. She never imagined that she would be getting married at eight months pregnant but she was happy with how she looked. Her short lace gown was stunningly simple, with a delicate stretch of floral lace layered over the shimmering soft jersey. The full-skirted dress had dainty lace sleeves and a delicately scalloped lace edge which perfectly framed the crossover neckline, while a pure silk ivory satin sash tied in a bow and rested on top of her neat bump. She decided to keep the rest of the outfit sweet and simple with a pair of pretty strappy heels, light make-up and a few gentle curls running through her hair. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror and she was good to go.

She walked out into the living area where Logan was waiting for her, holding a beautiful and elegant hand-tied posy of white roses, ranunculus and heavily scented narcissi.

Logan looked at Rory as she walked towards him. He didn't think it was possible that she would ever look more beautiful than she did at that moment. He wished he could freeze that image and he knew that it was a moment he would remember for the rest of his life.

He took a deep breath and handed her the flowers "I thought that every bride deserved a bouquet" he said nervously.

Rory smiled at his thoughtfulness "They are so beautiful" she said as she brought them up to smell their scent take in the heady aroma.

* * *

Logan took Rory's hand and led her up the steps of City Hall, to return to the marriage bureau where their ceremony was to be performed.

"Wait!" She squealed and stopped suddenly. "Rings, we don't have rings"

Logan turned to her and smiled "All taken care of" he said patting his jacket pocket".

Once inside, they took a seat and waited for their number to be called. They'd known that they would need a witness but not wanting to get into a situation where they ended up favoring one family member or friend over another, they decided to ask the photographer that Logan had hired to act as the witness. After only about ten minutes of waiting, their number was up.

Rory and Logan looked at each other nervously and smiled.

"Ready?" Logan said as he stood up and held out his hand to Rory.

"In Omnia Paratus," Rory said as she placed her hand in his.

* * *

The ceremony itself was brief and over within minutes but it didn't matter one bit, it was finally official. They were actually married. Rory could hardly believe it.

"I feel like I should be doing a speech or something" Logan laughed as he sat back on the grass in City Hall Park while his new wife rested her head on his lap. "You don't mind that it's just us?" he said, brushing her hair gently with his fingers.

Rory looked up at the perfect blue sky. It was early May, and the day was unseasonably warm. She shook her head gently. "This is perfect" She sighed "Isn't it perfect? We should have done this a long time ago"

"It wasn't for the want of trying Ace" Logan laughed as she pulled a face. "You hungry? I know a great little place around the corner..."

Rory shrugged, she hadn't given much thought to food over the past 24 hours "I could definitely eat" she nodded.

"C'mon then Mrs Huntzberger...," Logan said pulling Rory up off the grass.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Rory screamed as she walked into the café bar before she around open-mouthed to look at Logan who just stood grinning back at her.

She didn't know how he had managed to do it, but there waiting for them in the bar was Lorelai, Luke, her grandma, and all their friends along with Honor and Josh. Even Shira and Mitchum had turned out for the occasion.

"How did you do this!" she squealed jumping up and down on the spot while everyone rushed over to say their congratulations.

* * *

Logan tapped the side of his glass with a knife and stood up on the bar.

"I know we've obviously not gone with tradition today but there are a few things I want to say...

First of all, on behalf of my new wife and I, I would like to thank everyone for coming today. I know it was really short notice but it means so much to us, to have the people we love and care about here to share our special day...I can honestly say that it wouldn't have been the same without you all.

Now, as Jane Austen once said 'it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.' Now as much as I like to think I could give Mr Darcy a run for this money, my real good fortune in life is undoubtedly meeting the beautiful woman sitting before you today."

Logan looked down at Rory and smiled, who was blushing at the sentiment.

"It's not often people get to marry their best friend, but today, that's exactly what I did, but not only that, I truly believe that Rory is my soul mate. They say you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you can't live without...and I think you'll agree that sums us up perfectly."

Everybody laughed. Rory and Logan had tried being apart for many years and it just didn't work for them. They were always pulled back together again by some invisible force.

"Rory makes me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. We have the kind of relationship where we could spend every waking minute together and not get bored. I know that today I married the woman I will be with for the rest of my life."

Rory looked up at Logan and smiled when he looked back at her.

"Rory, I just want to tell you how incredibly beautiful you are, not just today – although WOW" he laughed "but you take my breath away every single day. Thank you. Thank you for making the jump with me." He looked at her knowingly.

"I'd like to ask everyone to raise their glass and join me, in making a toast to my amazing new wife and soon-to-be mother of my child.

To the most beautiful bride in the world... Rory Huntzberger."

Logan jumped off the bar and Rory wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. He responded to the kiss, deepening it and ran his hands through her hair.

"Get a room mate!" Finn shouted.

They broke away from each other laughing.

"That was some speech Logan, you've broken my mother," Rory said as she looked over and laughed at Lorelai who was crying on Luke's shoulder.

"Rory! Your turn" Steph shouted "Speech, speech, speech!"

"Argh, there's no way I can follow that!" Rory said jokingly. "And there's no way I am standing up on that bar, my center of gravity is not what it used to be!" she laughed as Logan leaned down and planted a kiss on her tummy.

"Okay, I don't know really know where to start. I'm totally unprepared for this - I wasn't expecting to do a speech today, but yet again, somehow Logan managed to surprise me in the way he always does." She laughed throwing her hands up in the air.

"When Logan burst into my life, he completely changed it, actually turned it upside down might be a better description and years later he managed to do it all over again. After all this time, it means so much to me to be standing here as his wife – he's the love of my life, my best friend and now my husband!"

Rory took Logan's hand as she turned to him "Logan, I love you not only for what you are but for what I am when I'm with you. I know that life won't always be a bed of roses, but I can promise you now that I will always be there by your side. I love you with all my heart and I know for certain that will never change. I must be the luckiest person on earth and I know that we are going to have an amazing life together. You are my everything and I'm very proud to be your wife."

Rory picked up her glass of champagne "So I'd like to propose a toast to us - the best is yet to come baby." She said as she clinked glasses with her new husband.


	38. Chapter 38

After all the emotional speeches were done and dusted, Rory and Logan spent some much needed time talking with all their guests.

Rory still couldn't quite believe that Logan had managed to sneak around behind her back and arrange for all her nearest and dearest to join them at such short notice. She had been especially impressed with how he'd managed to arrange for Zach to take time off work with the boys so that Lane could get into the city to be there for her best friends big day. She hadn't been able to get back to Stars Hollow as much as she would have liked recently and she had really missed talking to Lane. Logan had always been the master of surprises and once again, he had completely pulled it out of the bag. Not that Rory would have minded had it just been them for the day – she was more than happy with the decision to elope – but it had made it all the more special that their loved ones could share in the excitement with them.

As Logan made his way around the room he felt very pleased with himself. It had been a real effort to try and get all the most important people in their lives there but he had really wanted to make the day special for Rory. As much as it had been her idea to elope, he was fully aware just how important her friends and family were to her and so when she had disappeared off to buy her dress, he had immediately started calling everyone so that they could make their plans to head into the city.

* * *

"Lane! I'm so glad that you came" Rory said as she hugged her oldest friend.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Lane squealed.

"Can you believe after all these years we've finally done it?" Rory asked waving her wedding ring at her friend.

"Do you know what? I can believe it! It was always meant to be this way, you know?" Lane sighed as she smiled at Rory "I might not have always approved, but I think we all knew that you'd eventually get to this point".

Rory nodded. Lane had been particularly supportive of her the previous year and she would always be grateful. Rory had found herself somewhat lost, almost floundering, with no home, no job and she had got herself into this 'agreement' with Logan, which was something Lane had viewed as a potentially destructive relationship – if that's what it could be called at all - but still, Lane had pushed her own feelings to the side and remained steadfast in her support of Rory.

"Thanks, Lane," Rory said putting her hand on top of her friend's hand "You've been such a good friend to me, I don't know what I would have done without you this past year."

Lane squeezed Rory's hand and smiled at her "Oh you'd have been fine, you've got that Gilmore Girl ability to bounce back, just like your mom! Speaking of the Gilmore Girls…" Lane pointed to the other two Gilmore women who were approaching them.

"Come here kid" Lorelai called to Rory with her arms open wide. Rory smiled as her mom gave her the biggest, warmest hug.

"You're not mad are you mom? I mean, honestly?" Rory looked at Lorelai carefully. Marrying Logan was something that she had wanted to do immediately but she hadn't wanted to hurt anyone in the process and she hoped that underneath it all, her family were okay with their decision.

"No! Of course not. Actually, I am relieved more than anything…" Lorelai laughed.

"Relieved?" Rory asked, looking a bit puzzled.

"Yes! Relieved! Boy oh boy, you two have had so many ups and downs and misunderstandings over the past few months, I wasn't sure that we'd ever see this day!" Lorelai exclaimed "but I am really glad we did" she winked.

"Hello Rory," Emily said to her granddaughter.

Rory looked at her grandma nervously. "Hey grandma…," she said as she bit her lip. "I am really glad you could make it from Nantucket, I know it's a long journey for you."

"Yes, well it was rather short notice but fortunately I wasn't on the rota at the museum today, and Logan kindly sent a car for me."

Rory scanned the room for her new husband and smiled when she saw him sitting with his friends. He really did think of anything, and sending a driver to collect Emily, demonstrating how much he wanted her to come to New York would have gone some way to appeasing her. Logan clearly had felt Rory's eyes on him and he looked up at her and flashed her one of his winning smiles.

"Well, I am really happy that you are here," Rory told her grandmother "It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Emily beamed at her granddaughter "He's a fine young man Rory, your grandfather would have been very happy for you both today."

"I hope you're not too upset Grandma, I know how important it…" Rory started before Emily interrupted her by holding her hand up.

"I am not upset at all Rory, I can see this was what you both wanted. Besides, it gives us a good excuse for another party doesn't it!" Emily winked at Rory.

Rory smiled "Absolutely! We're still going to have another ceremony at some point. I definitely want to have a proper party when I am a lot less pregnant and can really let my hair down!"

"You look very happy Rory" Emily smiled.

"I am Grandma. I really am"

* * *

Logan had taken a seat at a table with his friends while Rory was busy making the rounds with her family.

"So, all this – it was all a bit unexpected Huntz?" Colin said as he waved his arms animatedly around the room.

Logan shrugged happily "It was all Rory's idea. Far be it from me to go against the wishes of my heavily pregnant fiancé" he joked.

Steph rolled her eyes "It's so typical of you guys! We'd almost be disappointed if you'd done something the usual way for once…"

"Ah you know us Steph, never have been traditionalists" Logan smirked. "Why start now?"

"I'm just glad you two finally sorted yourselves out," Finn said taking a swig of his scotch. "It's taken you long enough to get here…"

"….and we couldn't have done it without your help Finn" Logan put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Thanks for everything you've done for us mate."

"Aww, jeez man. You're making my eyes water here…" Finn said, pretending to dab invisible tears away. "Glad to be of service mate. Now, just don't screw it up okay!"

Logan put his hands up in defence "I won't, I won't! Now, who wants a drink…" he said as he got up from the table to head towards the bar. As he stood waiting for the drinks to be prepared, he noticed his father approaching. Mitchum walked over and stood next to Logan at the bar.

"Logan. We've not really hand chance to talk yet today…"

Logan grimaced. He knew that they hadn't yet had the chance to talk because he'd been actively avoiding talking with Mitchum and Shira. Sure, he had invited them there but that was because it seemed the right thing to do and he knew Rory would have been on his case about it had he failed to mention it to them. He hadn't actually expected them to turn up, as he also knew that his parents were unlikely to be happy with the situation, especially as they hadn't followed what his mother deemed to be the right protocols when it came to society nuptials.

"Look, Dad. I don't really want to get into this here. I know you're going to be pissed at us for how we've done this. We never did the prenup you wanted…"

Mitchum scoffed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He couldn't believe that his son really thought that's what he'd be concerned about today. Yes, in the past their discussions about Logan's future had been rather heated. Mitchum was naturally very protective of the Huntzberger family assets but any fool could see that Rory truly loved Logan and wasn't interested in him just for the money or advantageous connections. He wasn't worried in the slightest that Rory was using Logan as a meal ticket.

"Logan is that all you really think I care about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Logan paused before continuing.

"Logan, I simply wanted to congratulate you, that is all. Rory is a great girl, you obviously make each other very happy – and if you're happy, I am happy. We can worry about all the other stuff later." he said as he handed his son his scotch

"Cheers!"

* * *

Logan took the drinks back to the table where his friends were waiting for him to return before he headed over to where Rory was sitting talking with his sister Honor and her husband Josh.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but may I steal my beautiful wife away for a dance?" Logan said, placing his hands gently on Rory's shoulders.

Honor laughed. "As long as I live, I will never ever get used to my baby brother calling you his wife," she said looking at Rory. "It was a big enough shock when he introduced you as his girlfriend!"

Logan pulled a face and rolled his eyes at his sister.

"You sure you want to dance Logan?" Rory said looking up at him and then down towards her bump "I fear that there may be lives lost if I take this thing out onto the dance floor"

Logan laughed before dragging his bride onto her feet and leading her away from the table. As they swayed comfortably in time to the music and enjoyed the private, intimate moment, Logan snaked his arms around Rory's waist.

"Wow. Almost can't reach all the way around you now Ace!"

"Rude!" Rory said playfully slapping him on the chest.

"Ow, no need for violence, I am kidding!" Logan said before he kissed her gently on the lips before breaking away. "You'll never guess what just happened Ace"

Rory looked at Logan quizzically "Well, that's a really tough one" she said, pretending to think hard. "I mean, what with my mom here, Emily Gilmore, Finn, your parents….so many things could have happened…I just don't know where to start…"

"Ha you're right Ace, the possibilities are absolutely endless!" Logan laughed "But let's start with my father…"

"Oh no," Rory grimaced "What did he do?"

"Nothing – that's just it. He came over and just offered his congratulations. We clinked glasses and he said he was happy for us. I mean, it certainly took me by surprise but I guess he seemed sincere…"

Rory looked at Logan in faux-astonishment.

"I know, right! Very unnerving." Logan said kissing the top of her head.

"I think it's nice that's he's being accepting and making an effort to get along. It's exhausting battling people all the time, we should all be on the same side if we are going to work together as a family". Rory said laying her head gently on Logan's shoulder.

Logan knew that Rory was right. They all needed to move on and get along now, which seemingly was going to be a lot easier now that Mitchum had completely accepted Rory into the family.

"I know I've said this already today but you look so beautiful Rory. I'll never forget this moment." Logan sighed contentedly.

"Me neither" she replied, pulling away slowly from Logan and looking him in the eyes. "Because I think my water just broke!"

* * *

A/N: I'm back, thanks for being so patient! This story is likely to be wrapped up in the next couple of chapters. I'm already working on my next fanfic! Please review x


	39. Chapter 39

Logan looked at Rory in shock "What do you mean your water has broke? Are you sure?"

"Well either that or I've just peed myself a little and I am really hoping that I've not lost all control of my bodily functions quite yet…" Rory joked. "It doesn't feel like much, but there is definitely a…trickle," she said as she wrinkled her nose.

"But you're only just coming up to 35 weeks, this is too early!" Logan gasped. "Are you in pain?"

"Logan, babies don't come to a schedule!" she rolled her eyes. "No, no pain, nothing" she shrugged.

"Lorelai!" Logan shouted across the room.

Lorelai looked up to see Logan beckoning her over. "What's up kids!" she said with a grin.

"Rory thinks her water just broke," Logan said.

"What! Really? Are you sure you've not just peed yourself?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom! No, I haven't peed myself!" Rory said exasperatedly.

"C'mon, I think we'd better take you to the hospital to get you checked out Ace," Logan said leading her off the dance floor "Lorelai, can you let people know where we are going? I'm sure we will be back soon".

* * *

Rory and Logan sat outside the doctor's room waiting to be called in.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked Rory anxiously.

"Logan, will you stop asking me that, I feel fine! No different than I did a few hours ago, just slightly damper! I probably don't even need to be here."

The door opened and Dr Levine greeted them. "Rory, Logan…good to see you again, albeit, slightly overdressed for the occasion one might say?" she smiled as she took in their outfits.

"We've just got married" Rory smiled.

"Congratulations!" Dr Levine said as she ushered them into the room "and baby didn't want to miss out on the fun huh? Tell me, what's been happening, Rory." The doctor said as she took a seat at her desk.

"Well not much really, we were dancing and then I felt like I was leaking some liquid. This isn't how it's supposed to start is it?" Rory asked.

Dr Levine laughed "The birthing process can start in all kinds of weird and wonderful ways. Any contractions?"

"No, nothing. I've felt a bit achy today, my back hurts a bit, but I guess that's because I've been on my feet a lot in the past 24 hours".

"Okay. Well, you're coming up to 35 weeks so I am going to check you over and see what's what. If your waters have broken then the clock is going to start ticking – it will mean that whatever happens your baby will be arriving in the next few days due to the potential risk of infection if we leave you too long." Dr Levine smiled. "Can you slip into this gown and hop up on the bed over there and I'll be right with you".

* * *

Dr Levine carried out an internal examination to see if she could see what was going on. "Okay Rory, well I can see that your waters have indeed broken –you've experienced what we call PPROM – preterm prelabour rupture of membranes. The good news is that I would say that baby will make an appearance in the very near future. You're already 3cm dilated but the monitor isn't picking up any strong contractions yet. I imagine the aches and pains you have been feeling so far have been mild contractions. What I suggest is that we keep you here and see if you have progressed within the next few hours. If things aren't moving along we can carry out a sweep to see if that hurries baby along."

Rory looked at Logan open-mouthed. Of all the things to happen today, this was not one of the things she had expected. Perhaps Baby Huntzberger wanted to take over the reins of chief mischief-maker from his daddy, she thought to herself.

"Will the baby be okay? I mean, we still had quite a few weeks to go before he was due to arrive?" Logan asked.

"Your baby will be fine Logan. Rory is measuring a good size, I have no concerns. The baby would be considered moderately premature but he should have no problems suckling and his little digestive system is ready for breast milk now. If he is on the small side we may need to keep him in for a few days just to make sure there are no issues but that's routine." The doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Dr Levine, what happens if labour doesn't start properly in the next day or so," Rory asked nervously.

"Then we'll have to induce you but we've still got time, besides I really don't think we'll get to that" Dr Levine tapped the side of her nose knowingly. "I'll ask one of the midwives to take you down to your room.

* * *

Rory settled into the private room that she had been allocated. As it was now getting late in the evening, Dr Levine had decided that it was probably best if she stayed there for the night to get as much rest as possible.

"Right Rory, my advice to you is to get plenty of rest, try and eat and drink as normally as possible and the nurses will check your temperature every four hours while you are here to monitor for any signs of infection. My shift continues through the night so we might see each other again yet" she smiled.

Rory, still not feeling any real pain drifted off to sleep while Logan sat in the chair next to her reading. A few hours later she woke up with a sharp pain. She looked over at Logan who had fallen asleep in the chair by the bed.

"Logan" she called but he was soundly asleep. "LOGAN" she shouted.

"What! What's happening" Logan jumped up with an immediately panicked look on his face to see Rory wincing in pain.

"Can you call the midwife for me? I think things might be starting for real" she said rubbing her bump.

A few moments later the midwife came in to examine Rory. "Well Rory, you're almost 5cm's dilated, how about that! You are now firmly in active labour."

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"It means that your baby is on its way!" The midwife smiled happily. "If you want to keep things moving, you might try and have a little walk around the room if you can manage it. The Entonox is ready for you to use as much as you feel like you need to. I'll leave you alone for a little bit but use the button to call me if you feel that the pain is increasing or becoming unmanageable. "

"I should call your mom, she'll be worried," Logan said as the midwife left the room. Rory nodded as she swung her feet around to get herself off the bed.

Logan made the call to Lorelai to let her know of the situation, knowing that she'd be pacing the floor waiting for news from them. He had double-checked with Rory about Lorelai coming to the hospital with them but Rory was completely adamant that she wanted it to be just the two of them there for the birth. Logan reassured Lorelai that everything was okay and that he'd keep her informed of any important developments.

After a slow walk around the room and some time spent rocking on a birthing ball, Rory felt that her contractions had started to increase so the midwife returned to hook Rory up to monitor the frequency and strength of the contractions. At first they were strong but manageable and Rory just kind of just clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut to get through them but they had become increasingly intense over the past hour and Rory had doubled over with pain as she tried to get back onto the bed.

"Contractions are coming nice and strong now," the midwife said looking at the chart. I'm going to leave you on the monitor for a little while longer to keep an eye on baby's heartbeat" she said.

Soon, the clenched teeth turned into open-mouthed moans, and eventually just full-blown yelling. She found herself squatting, bending over, laying down, and in all sorts of different positions to try and ease the pain. After an hour of consistently-spaced and increasingly painful contractions, Doctor Levine came in and asked for permission to check her cervix.

"I thought I'd be seeing you again soon Rory, how is it going?" Rory was in throws of another painful contraction. "I'm just going to examine you again okay?" Dr Levine checked Rory over and found her to be just over 9cm dilated. "You're very close to having your baby" she smiled.

Rory turned to Logan "I don't think I can do this" she broke down crying. "I can't do this anymore, it hurts too much, I feel like I am dying."

Logan looked helplessly at Dr Levine. "Don't worry Logan, this is the transition phase, it's very common to have major feelings of self-doubt at this stage. She'll come through it, just be here to reassure her."

Rory felt like the hours passing had been the longest of her entire life. She couldn't move, breath or do anything because of the pain and the only relief she had was that it would briefly pass so she could catch her breath before the next contraction started building.

"I can't do this Dr Levine, I need an epidural"

"There's no time for an epidural now Rory," the doctor said sympathetically. "You've progressed really quite quickly. Not long now."

"You are so close! You've totally got this." Logan said kissing her head.

"I haven't got this" Rory cried. She had started to get an overwhelming sensation to push.

The midwife did one final check. "You're really close to 10cm now Rory, you'll be able to start pushing very soon, just try to resist the urge for the moment"

Rory found it really difficult to hold back from pushing, sometimes the urge felt like it was literally taking over her entire body like some other force was at work. After what felt like hours, though in reality was just minutes, the midwife gave her the go ahead to start pushing.

"Let's get this show on the road" The midwife smiled as she started to talk Rory through how to push effectively.

Rory waited for her contraction to hit and then took a deep breath to enable herself to push with all her might. She continued this three more times, without stopping, finding the whole process physically exhausting but it felt good to be able to work with the contractions rather than just finding a way to get through the pain.

Rory squeezed Logan's hand hard "I don't think I can do this for much longer," she said under her breath.

As it turned out, Rory didn't have to do it for much longer. After the initial four pushes, the midwife told Rory to slow down and breath. The baby was presenting in the posterior position, and she was trying to keep things slow and steady to stop Rory from hurting herself.

On the fifth push, the midwife exclaimed "He's almost here! Keep going, Rory! Hold it!" The excitement in the room was tangible. Rory gave one last crazy long push with all her might and their baby was delivered. Their son was finally here!

Logan wiped away a few stray tears as Rory looked up at him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen. In that moment, all the pain she had felt had completely washed away. Their tiny son was already squirming and crying loudly. The midwife commented on just how alert the baby was, with his dazzling blue eyes taking their first gaze at the world. She immediately placed the little boy on Rory before his cord had even been cut to let mother and son bond. There were no words to describe what Rory felt in that moment – she looked down at the little bundle. He was perfect, she was completely in love. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice that Dr Levine was focused on her lower half until the midwife started pushing heavily on her tummy. Rory looked up worriedly at them. Dr Levine smiled gently and told her not to worry and that everything was under control as she explained that a small piece of the placenta had stayed attached to the uterus and she was just working to remove it.

After a short while, and when Rory was all tidied up, everyone left the room and left Rory and Logan alone with their new son who had weighed in at 5lb 10oz – a great weight for a pre-term baby. They soaked in the happy moments of having him in their arms at last. Rory was on a total euphoric high even though she knew she should have felt completely exhausted. They took the quiet time as an opportunity to finally decide on a name and they called their parents to tell them the happy news that Montague Richard Huntzberger, or Monty as he was to be known, had made his entrance into the world.

When all the calls had been made, Rory realized how hungry she felt so Logan dashed out to find her something to eat. He had only been gone for a moment or two when Rory felt like she was starting to black out. She reached for the emergency call button and a nurse came in. Rory signalled for her to take the baby from her arms and immediately starting vomiting. The midwife called for Dr Levine who rushed in, taking a brief look under the sheets before pressing hard on Rory's abdomen again. She had lost a lot of blood and her blood pressure was low and dropping further. Dr Levine quickly hooked Rory up to an IV of a uterine stimulant called Pitocin to help her uterus contract down and control the bleeding that was occurring due to the placenta that had not been fully delivered. Blood tests to determine whether or not she was going to require a blood transfusion were just being carried out as Logan reentered the delivery room.

Logan's face fell as he tried to make sense of what was going on in front of him – a room full of medical staff and Rory in the middle, completely out of it. One of the nurses headed over to reassure him that all would be fine but he didn't relax until finally Dr Levine had finished with Rory and she was weakly sitting up in the bed.

Rory felt absolutely horrible. She tried sipping some water and nibbling on a couple of saltines.

"Ace, you really scared me there," Logan said brushing his hand over her hair, while their new baby slept soundly in the crib next to the side of the bed.

Dr Levine came back in the room a short while later. "Well Rory, that was quite eventful! You're still a little pale and your blood pressure is still lower than I'd like but your blood tests are looking good so you're not going to need the transfusion which is good news." She smiled before turning to Logan "Mommy here is going to feel very weak and tired for a few days so she's going to need lots of looking after".

"That goes without saying" Logan smiled back.

"I'll leave you three alone, hopefully, they'll be no more dramas!"

Logan picked up their sleeping baby out of the crib and sat on the bed next to Rory.

"Sorry I gave you a scare," Rory said. As she looked adoringly at her new husband gently cradling their sleeping child she couldn't believe just how perfect her life felt. This sweet baby boy had already changed both their lives irrevocably and he was only mere minutes old.

"Thank you, Rory," Logan said quietly.

"For what?"

"For giving me Monty." he smiled before he added, "I think that reverend was wrong all those years ago you know, THIS is the ultimate gift." he said before handing her their son and kissing her gently on the lips.


	40. Epilogue

_One year later…_

"So what does it feel like to be a bride again?" Lorelai asked Rory as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

It was exactly a year to the day since Rory had become Mrs Huntzberger and her life had changed somewhat. Little had they known that when they walked out of City Hall carrying their marriage certificate, that less than 24 hours later they'd be carrying their newborn son in their arms. It had certainly been a day to remember!

"Oh come on mom, you should know, you've done it twice yourself!" Rory joked.

"Ouch, low blow kiddo! I may have done it twice but never to the same man…" Lorelai said with a raised eyebrow.

"It feels…weird." Rory admitted "I mean we've been married for a year now but I still feel really nervous," she said putting her hand on her tummy in order to calm the butterflies that were whizzing around inside her. "I shouldn't feel nervous, right? It's just Logan".

"Just Logan and three hundred of Hartford's most prominent members of society." Lorelai pulled a face "I still don't understand how you let yourself get talked into this."

"I promised grandma…and I never go back on a promise! Besides, it's kind of nice to get to wear a wedding dress that doesn't come from a maternity range." She said smoothing down her dress. "I'm not hating getting to dress up again, it doesn't suck at all."

Lorelai looked at her daughter standing before her and took a deep breath to stop the tears escaping. There was plenty of time for crying and she didn't want to do it just yet "and what can I say, it's one hell of a dress Ror."

"Take a good look – this is what $9,000 worth of lace looks like," Rory said twirling around in her Ines Di Santo gown. It was a gorgeous silk fit and flare dress with a signature layered intricate lace overlay, illusion back and a dramatic panelled skirt. It clung to all her curves in the right places and as Rory looked at herself in the mirror she felt glad that she'd made the extra effort to shed her baby weight. It hadn't been easy forgoing the donuts but it would all be worthwhile when she saw Logan today.

Lorelai stared at her daughter opened mouth "Shut. The. Front. Door. Nine thousand dollars? That's a small family car. Oh, how the other half live…" she said wistfully.

"Or how the Huntzbergers live you mean. This is courtesy of my mother-in-law" Rory rolled her eyes. Ever since Monty had arrived, Shira had been playing very nicely - obviously keen that she wasn't cut off from her grandson. Rory had been surprised when Shira offered to buy her wedding dress but she seemed sincere enough and it felt like an olive branch was being extended so she didn't have the heart to refuse her.

"You realize when my mother sees you with that thigh-high split she's going to have a seizure, don't you? It's very sexy-sexy." Lorelai winked.

"Well, I wanted something bridal but sexy enough to set my husband's pulse racing," Rory said with a twinkle.

"Oh, I think it will definitely do that!" Lorelai laughed.

* * *

As Logan watched Rory walk towards him on the arm of her stepfather Luke, once again his breath was completely taken away. He had been a little surprised when Rory said that she had asked Luke to walk her down the aisle but Christopher was in France with Gigi and he had given them his full blessing to go ahead.

Logan hadn't expected that Rory could look any more beautiful than she did on their original wedding day but this was so different. When they had married at City Hall the previous year, she had been almost nine months pregnant – now she was back to her usual self, wearing an incredibly slinky gown and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

When she finally reached him, he couldn't help but lean in and whisper in her ear. "You look incredible in that dress, although all I can think about right now is how much I am going to enjoy taking it off you later…." He smiled.

Rory audibly gasped and blushed.

"Ooh, he said something dirty!" Lorelai squealed.

"Lorelai! Honestly" Emily scowled at her daughter.

"Well he did, I can tell by her face," Lorelai said sticking out her tongue at her mother.

Emily had insisted that the couple exchange vows and as they were both naturally born gifted writers, they had decided to go down the path of putting together their own vows.

Logan turned to Rory and took her hands firmly in his as he looked into her blue eyes and recited the vows he had been practising all morning.

 _Rory, you are my best friend. Since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive and you have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am a better person with you by my side._

 _That's why today, in front of you, our friends, and our family I, take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know._

 _I promise to respect you as an equal and to recognize that your interests, desires and needs are as important as mine._

 _I promise to laugh with you when times are good and endure with you when they are bad._

 _I can't wait to grow old together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day._

 _Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love without condition, completely and forever._

Rory smiled at Logan when he finished, a few tears escaping. Logan reached up and brushed them off her face. She took a deep breath to try and regain her composure before starting with her own vows.

 _Logan, we have each travelled a broken road to get here. Today as I stand here and look at you, I see all the things I fell in love with. You are strong, smart, funny, kind, hard working, focused, understanding - an amazing man possessing all the qualities of a perfect partner. Because of you, I laugh, I smile and I enjoy life so much more than ever before._

 _I always wanted to find true, unconditional, knock your socks off, eternal love. Not only have I found this kind of love with you, but it's better than I could have ever imagined! I cherish this special love and the bond that we share and all the joy that it brings._

 _I promise not to go down old roads with you, but to make new paths for us to follow. I promise to love you more each new day than the day before._

 _I promise that I will always be there for you, in good times and bad. May we always laugh together like we do now, and may the stormy days we encounter and the trials we face only ever make us stronger. I promise to celebrate with you, to encourage you, to always believe in you and to always be proud of the man that you are._

 _I promise you that I will love you always._

When Rory finished speaking, Logan leaned in and kissed her passionately – not caring that it wasn't the right moment for such a kiss. He just couldn't help himself.

"Get a room!" Lorelai yelled while Emily scowled at her.

Rory and Logan broke away from the kiss, laughing.

* * *

 _"_ _Ladies and gentleman, please join me in welcoming Mr and Mrs Huntzberger to the dancefloor"_

"You know, we've done the whole first dance thing before Logan, we didn't really need to do it again," Rory said as Logan took her hand and led her onto the floor to dance.

"Ah but it wouldn't have felt right Ace!" he said as he swept her up into his arms.

"I hope you've picked something good to dance to?" Rory asked inquisitively.

"Something with meaning" Logan nodded as the band started playing the intro to Moon River.

Rory smiled. Nobody else in the room but them would know the significance of the song or remember that it was a pivotal moment in the story of Rory and Logan, but they did, and it immediately took Rory back to the moment where she had decided to be brave and go out and get what she wanted – Logan.

* * *

Due to Logan's work commitments – HPG were in the middle of a huge takeover bid – and the fact that they had a rather boisterous one year old to take care of, they were too busy to think about leaving the country to take a proper honeymoon.

Mitchum had surprised them at their reception by giving them a wedding present in the shape of the Martha's Vineyard house. He knew how much they both loved the house and he wanted to make amends for some of the things that had happened in the past so he had arranged for it to be remodelled and redecorated in time for their wedding. Mitchum knew from having his own family that the house was the perfect place for family vacations and he hoped that the couple would make many happy memories there. Rory and Logan were taken aback by Mitchum's generous gesture but accepted it gratefully, it being their home away from home when they needed a break from city life.

After the madness of the wedding reception, Rory and Logan took their son Monty to the house to have a short break and see what Mitchum had done with it. They had been completely blown away by the changes and still couldn't believe that he had done all of that for them.

Rory and Logan sat on the beach in the early evening watching the sunset while their little boy sat playing on the sand. Despite it almost being summer, there was a distinct chill in the air and Logan, noticing that Rory was shivering a little pulled her in close and wrapped her in his jacket.

"So, I was wondering what your thoughts were about getting back to work?" Logan asked Rory. "You've not mentioned it for a while…but if you were keen then we could look at getting some help with childcare?"

Rory had really enjoyed her time off with their son but did miss working. She'd managed to dip her toe in the water and dabble here and there at HPG and surprisingly she had found herself enjoying it more than she had thought she would. Mitchum had become very supportive of her and she was enjoying being part of such a globally renowned organization.

Rory turned and smiled at Logan. "I think that's a really great idea…only…" she hesitated and Logan looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"What's the matter Ace?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 **A/N: THE END!**

 **FULL FREAKIN' CIRCLE! And that's a wrap people! Aww, I feel a little sad that it's over, it was my first ever fanfic and I've enjoyed writing it. I'm busy working on my new one at the moment though – do check it out if you haven't, it's called The Only Truth and it's another Rogan fanfic, set after Season 7.**

 **As a side note, a few people have mentioned about the name I chose for their son. There was no special reason behind choosing this, I just liked it. I toyed with doing what everyone else has done in fanfics and picked names that linked back to the family or had a special meaning but I don't really like that and it's not something I would personally do in real life so that's why I chose to go this way with it!**


End file.
